Escuela para los Titanes
by goticrae
Summary: Tras las elecciones, el nuevo alcalde decide que los titanes no son buena influencia, por lo que combia varias cosas entre ellas ahora deberan ir a la escuela, ¿sera solo eso o es solo el comienzo de un malvado y elavorado plan?¿Esexiste algo detras de todo? descubranlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola estoy de regreso, estuve pensando sobre la continuación de ¿destino o mera coincidencia?, pero creo que la hare más tarde ya que como anuncie antes tengo este proyecto entre manos, bueno comencemos.**

**Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen y no recibo nada al escribir este fic, lo hago solo por diversión.**

_**Cursiva: Pensamientos**_

**...: línea punteada cambio de escena**

**Negrita: notas mías **

**Bueno sin más que decir por el momento pasemos al fic, por eso están aquí.**

...

**1.- Elecciones**

Era una mañana tranquila de campañas en Jumcity los candidatos repartían volantes decían discursos, trataban de ganarse la aceptación de los habitantes, una campaña normal podría decirse o eso parecía, un grupo de jóvenes avanzaba a la voz de su joven líder persiguiendo a un mago de piel azul, sin saber que eran observados por dos hombres.

-¡Titanes ataquen!

Los titanes peleaban contra el mago mientras el también hacia lo suyo, algunas personas los observaban, mientras se alejaban persiguiendo al villano dejando detrás de ellos un rastro de cartas gigantes y un poco de destrucción en la ciudad como un poste caído, un par de ventanas rotas algunas marcas de quemaduras en el piso etc.

Los hombres que observaban a los jóvenes titanes subieron a una especie de escenario montado para la ocasión ambos vestían trajes sastres azul marino uno con gafas oscuras y con músculos bastante desarrollados de se quedo en la orilla mientras que el otro camino hacia el centro donde se encontraba un micrófono.

-Señores por este motivo les pido que voten por mí- decía este mientras varias personas dirigían la mirada a ellos y comenzaban a acercarse para escuchar las palabras de este hombre-he aquí un ejemplo- dijo señalando a un niño pequeño que se encontraba entre la multitud- ¿hijo que quieres ser cuando seas grande?

-Mmmm me gustaría ser un superhéroe- dijo el pequeño niño casi sin pensarlo

-Bueno para eso tienes que estudiar mucho para que llegues a ser el mejor policía de esta ciudad ¿no crees?

-Mmmm no seré como Robín viviré con mis amigos y lo único que estudiare serán artes marciales ¡jaya!- dijo mientras hacia una mala imitación de una patada voladora.

El sujeto del traje repitió la misma pregunta a dos niños mas obteniendo respuestas parecidas ocasionando varios murmullos entre la gente, pidió silencio con las manos.

-Lo ven amables ciudadanos de Jumcity que será de esta ciudad si esos niños sigue "protegiéndonos", que ejemplo le estamos dando a nuestros niños, si esto sigue así me temo que la ciudad terminara destruida y llena de vagos que imitan a unos niños que se toman el papel de los mayores, sin mencionar toda la destrucción que nos deja eso, dijo señalando los rastros de la batalla, ¿cuántas veces les ha tocado a ustedes limpiar el desastre de esos niños? Si, se que nos han ayudado en varias ocasiones, pero les tengo una pregunta ¿Quieren que sus hijos sigan esos ejemplos de destruir la ciudad, de vestirse con atuendos inapropiados y hasta provocativos? ¿Quieren que sus hijos se arriesguen día con día para imitar a esos niños que se toman el papel de los adultos?

Se escucho un murmuro general en la audiencia que ya había aumentado considerablemente.

-Les prometo que si votan por mi todo eso cambiara, los jóvenes titanes ya no serán problema su mal ejemplo a nuestros niños se terminara.

La mayoría de los oyentes aplaudieron y otros lo ovacionaron mientras bajaba del escenario.

...

En la Torre T:

Robin y Star charlaban, desde lo sucedido en Tokio ellos habían iniciado una relación, Cyborg preparaba la cena mientras peleaba con Chico Bestia, ya que este quería que la cena fuera tofu y Raven miraba el atardecer desde el ventanal de la sala.

-La cena esta cérvida- anuncio el hombre de metal que había ganado de nuevo la batalla con su amigo verde que lo miraba con un poco de enojo- No me mires así Bestita, siempre puedes comer tu tofu, pero no harás que todos lo comamos-dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a devorar todo lo que podía.

Los titanes se reunieron y cenaron animadamente, cuando hubieron terminado agradecieron a Cyborg por la cena.

-Bueno hoy fue un largo día que les parece si nos vamos a dormir- dijo el joven líder

-A mi me parece viejo, perseguir a Mamboo toda la tarde me dejo algo muerto-dijo el Chico Bestia dirigiéndose a la puerta-Buenas noches chicos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía por la puerta.

-Buenas noches- contesto Robin

Raven asintió

-Hasta mañana Chico Bestia-dijo la efusiva Tamaraneana

-Yo también me voy- dijo el hombre de metal

- Buenas noches amigo Cyborg- dijo la extraterrestre.

-Que descanses-dijo Raven

-Buenas noches- dijo el joven líder

-Yo también me retiro-dijo Star dándole un beso a Robín, Raven solo aparto la mirada, desde hacía ya un buen tiempo no podía evitarlo se sentía egoísta por sentirse así quería ser feliz por ellos pero simplemente no podía- Buenas noches amiga Raven.

-Buenas noches Star- dijo con indiferencia sumiéndose en sus pensamientos tratando de descifrar de nueva cuenta porque le desagradaba tanto esa situación hasta que una palabra cruzo su mente _celos_ no eso no podía ser, digo ella no podía sentirse celosa de ellos o más bien de ella, no simplemente no.

-¿Raven?- esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos, volteo para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su líder.

-Emm ¿sí?-

-Te pregunte si te ocurría algo-

-Amm no-

-Segura te vez un poco no sé como preocupada o quizás confundida- El joven maravilla había aprendido a leer su mirada y aunque ella tratara de evitarlo el parecía lograrlo con suma facilidad, pero como decirle que ni ella sabía que tenía o no lo quería admitir.

-Estoy bien Robin, buenas noches-dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta rápidamente.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?

-Si-dijo ella deteniéndose un segundo frente a la puerta para después atravesarla.

Dejando a un preocupado y confundido líder en la sala común, pero no del todo lo estaba por el comportamiento de su compañera si no porque tenía un asunto en mente que no lo dejaba tranquilo, no sabía cómo solucionarlo, o más bien sabia como hacerlo ya que le daba un poco de miedo, todo era porque debía hacer algo que podía lastimar mucho a Star, desde hacía ya tiempo se había dado cuenta que lo suyo no funcionaba y que eso se debía tal vez porque no estaba enamorado de ella en realidad si no de alguien más, alguien extremadamente perecido a el por eso había arriesgado todo por salvarla esa vez que su padre quería apoderarse del mundo, en cambio Star lo que sentía por ella más bien era como lo llamamos amor adolescente pero no era real, pero cada vez que se daba el valor para terminar su relación pasaba algo que interfería, por ejemplo hoy había sido el Ataque de Mamboo.

-Tengo que hacerlo de una buena vez- se dijo a sí mismo- mañana, mañana tiene que ser no puedo seguir con esto- dijo para después salir de la sala y dirigirse a su cuarto.

...

Al amanecer se comenzaron los preparativos, era día de elecciones en Jumpcity y la ciudad estaba vuelta un caos, hoy el viejo alcalde de la ciudad sería reemplazado, para la mayoría de los titanes era un día normal ya que solo Cyborg tenía la edad para votar.

El día había empezado normal en la Torre, Cyborg y Chico Bestia habían peleado por el desayuno, Cyborg había ganado de nuevo, después de eso todos se dirigieron a hacer sus actividades, Cyborg se dirigió a la casilla más cercana para poder volver pronto y hacerle modificaciones a su "bebe", Raven meditaba en la azotea y Chico Bestia jugaba videojuegos, mientras que Robin había pedido a Star hablar con ella.

Con Robin:

Miles de ideas cruzaban por su mente y si reaccionaba mal, y si hacia volar la torre lanzando rayos, o lloraba no soportaría eso.

-Oh Robin que bueno que hablamos tengo algo que decirte-

-Tu primero Star-

-Bien pusieron una feria para celebrar al ganador de las elecciones terrícolas de alcalde, con fuegos artificiales, algodón de azúcar, juegos con lindos animales de felpa rellenos de algodón no comestible y muchas atracciones mas, ¿Te gustaría ir?

-_Oh no hubiera hablado primer, no Star no me mires así, no, no los ojos suplicantes, aaaa no puede ser que esté a punto de decir esto-_Esta bien Star-_Perfecto ahora pasaras todo el día con ella lo hiciste más complicado, no puedes cortarla en medio de una cita- _Se regañaba mentalmente

-Esplendido, nos iremos al atardecer- dijo la extraterrestre para después salir volando del lugar hacia su habitación

...

Con Raven:

-Que es lo que me pasa- Llevaba ya un rato intentando meditar pero simplemente no podía concentrarse el mismo asunto seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde la noche anterior – Sera que realmente me gus... no eso no es posible además sería muy peligroso- quedo un momento en silencio- _Sabes que es cierto-_dijo una vos en su mente.

-Cállate Inteligencia

-_Sabes que es cierto Raven, además es natural esta en tu naturaleza humana._

_-_Tú más que nadie sabe lo peligroso que seria que yo... además yo no soy humana

_- Una parte de ti lo es mi querida Raven, además mira las señales debes de admitirlo y aunque no lo demuestres por qué no te lo puedas permitir sabes que está ahí y no te haces bien negándolo, lo vez ni siquiera pudiste meditar, no es sensato que no lo aceptes si no puedes meditar te será más difícil controlarte y protegerlo._

_-_Está bien, tú ganas, lo admito, pero déjame tranquila.

...

Así la tarde transcurrió tranquila todos estaban reunidos en la sala común.

Chico Bestia hacia Zapping en la tele, mientras Star esperaba impaciente la hora de ir a la feria, Robin estaba sentado a un lado de Chico Bestia al igual que Cyborg, Raven leía un libro frente al ventanal de la sala.

-Chico Bestia espera regresa al canal anterior- dijo Robin- Chicas vengan a ver esto.

Ellas se acercaron mientras BB regresaba al canal, en él una reportera hablaba.

Soy Susana Aqueran reportando desde el centro de Jumpcity nos acaban de informar que el resultado de las elecciones está listo el ganador a sido el candidato Eliot Peterson, nuestras fuentes nos informan que su popularidad estallo después de un discurso que dio ayer, también me informa que lo tenemos en video, adelante cabina.

La imagen cabio por la del discurso que nuestro jóvenes héroes escuchaban atónitos hasta que la reportera regreso.

-Ahora tenemos el primer discurso oficial de nuestro Alcalde-Asintió y en la pantalla se veía al ahora alcalde mientras era fotografiado y hablaba.

-Gracias, por elegirme, y como lo dije ayer no les fallare a partir de ahora como alcalde, proclamare mi primera ley- Dijo sacando un papel mientras lo leía- A partir de este momento los llamados jóvenes titanes, deberán comportarse como chicos normales asistirán al colegio y harán deberes de adolescentes, le dejaran el trabajo de adultos a los adultos, sus actividades heroicas se verán reducidas a llamados de la policía, además de algunos ajustes mas que se les informaran a ellos en las siguientes veinticuatro horas, todo sea por nuestro niños el futuro de esta ciudad-dijo para después ser ovacionado, Robin apago el televisor y vio a sus compañeros.

...

Con el alcalde:

El sujeto que lo acompañaba se retiro un poco de la multitud para levantar el cuello de su camisa hasta quedar cerca de su boca.

-Todo sale de acuerdo al plan-

-Excelente, solo es cuestión de tiempo par quitarlos del camino- le contestó una voz un poco grave- continua con el plan.

...

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap. ¿Qué les pareció?**


	2. La nueva ley

**Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen**

...

**1.- La nueva ley**

Con los titanes:

Los jóvenes observaban incrédulos la pantalla, sin poder aceptar lo que acababan de escuchar Robin apago el televisor, no podía seguir viendo eso.

-Viejo debe ser una broma- dijo el verde ya que fue el único que se atrevió a decir algo.

Una luz parpadeante roja cubrió toda la sala intermitentemente.

-Alguien nos está contactando- dijo el joven líder.

En la pantalla apareció el nuevo alcalde de Jumpcity un hombre un tanto regordete de traje con cabello cano, y anteojos pequeños, el se encontraba en su nueva oficina.

-Saludos jóvenes titanes, mi nombre es Eliot Peterson a estas alturas me imagino que saben sobre la nueva ley

-Sí y tenemos algunas dudas sobre esta- se apresuro a decir el joven maravilla.

-Permítanme darles los detalles, desde ahora deberán asistir al colegio, en este deberán usar uniformes como todos los demás, no podrán usar sus poderes dentro de ella, por seguridad de todos los presentes, si surge una emergencia no podrán salir de la escuela, le dejaran hacer su trabajo a la policía, para asegurarme de ello contrate a una nueva directora en la preparatoria a la que asistirán no podrán tampoco interferir con las estrategia policiacas, después de las diez de la noche, se convertirán en un modelo a seguir, no pueden seguir como hasta ahora.

-Me temo que no podemos hacer eso, los villanos a los que combatimos no son ladrones comunes- dijo Robin tratando de oponerse a eso, era una barbarie, dejaría a toda la ciudad indefensa.

-Pues me temo que deberán hacerlo de lo contrario estarán yendo en contra de la ley y deberán ir a la correccional, como les estaba diciendo se les agradece por el servicio que le han hecho a la ciudad por lo que se protegerá sus identidades y podrán entrar con sus nombres actuales a la escuela y el gobierno pagara su educación, un paquete con sus uniformes, útiles y demás cosas que necesitaran, comienzan mañana mismo, deben ir a la oficina de la directora a primera hora ella ultimara detalles, alguna duda.

Nadie contesto.

-Bien hasta luego jóvenes titanes-se corto la comunicación.

-Esto no puede ser, dijo el joven verde

-Este tipo esta demente, saben lo que harán nuestro enemigos si se enteran de esto-dijo Cyborg

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, mientras el sea alcalde, ya lo escucharon- dijo la gótica.

-Debe haber algún error, no nos están despidiendo o si Robin- dijo la extraterrestre.

-Me temo que Raven tiene razón estar-dijo sin ánimos el enmascarado.

La alarma volvió a sonar.

-Hay una caja enorme un la entrada- anuncio el mitad robot.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la entrada y Cyborg levantó la caja llevándola hasta el living.

-Aquí dice que es de parte del alcalde, debe ser lo que dijo- argumento el verde

Cyborg abrió la caja dentro venial cinco paquetes mas pequeños cada uno tenía un nombre, cada Titán tomo el suyo y lo abrieron, dentro de cada uno había un uniforme, este consistía para las chicas en una falda azul marino, una camisa blanca, zapatos negro y calcetas altas blancas, para los chicos zapatos negros pantalón azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color que el pantalón, simplemente uniformes, cada paquete contenía además cuadernos, plumas, lápices etc. lo necesario además de una mochila para cada uno.

-Bueno creo que esto va muy enserio- dijo el joven verde.

-Te parece-dijo Raven con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

-Robin, algo debe andar mal aquí- Dijo el hombre de metal

-No hay nada que podamos hacer, solo seguir la ley-dijo con tristeza.

Así transcurrió el resto de la noche, ese había sido un largo día y el siguiente lo seria aun más.

...

Fuera de la oficina del alcalde:

El hombre robusto que parecía ser una especie de guardaespaldas de nuevo hablaba por ese comunicador tomando el cuello de su camisa.

-Señor, ya han sido informados, mañana mismo entraran a la escuela.

-Excelente, procuren que se sientan como en casa-dijo con burlona voz.

-A si será

-Continúen con los planes

-Como usted mande jefe.

-Pronto esos chiquillos no serán obstáculo.

...

**Raven Pov.**

Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto, porque razón nos querrían fuera del juego para mí era sospechoso que no quisieran que interfiriéramos con nada, no solo por ser un mal ejemplo, retire esos pensamientos de mi mente, tal vez estaba exagerando, bueno después de todo esta no es mi dimensión y debo de respetar sus decisiones ¿no?

Todos estábamos en el living, no teníamos ánimos de hablar el único que aun intentaba hacernos reír era como siempre Chico Bestia.

-Vamos chicos anímense, no puede ser tan malo, aunque deberemos estudiar, eso sí lo es pero vean el lado amable, habrá muchas chicas lindas-dijo posando como galán mirando pícaramente a Cyborg, será increíble y después de la escuela aun podremos continuar con nuestra vida de héroes sin mencionar las fans siguiéndome.

Nadie parecía hacerle caso.

Lo único que me alegro esa noche fue que Star y Robin no salieron, aunque me sentí culpable por eso.

-Esto es más deprimente que los pantanos de Tamaran, creo que mejor intentare dormir, mañana será un día largo- dijo con el ánimo por los suelos.

Así salió ni siquiera se despidió de Robin, agradecí por eso.

-Ella tiene razón yo también me voy, buenas noches- dijo Cyborg saliendo de la sala.

Chico Bestia se deprimió al verlo y se fue sin decir nada.

Robin dio un triste vistazo a la ciudad y después se dirigió a la salida.

-Buenas noches Raven-

Yo asentí y después de unos minutos me retire a mi habitación, al llegar programe un viejo despertador a las cinco y media y me recosté hasta quedarme dormida.

La alarma sonó, aun me sentía cansada, no me quería levantar, pero, aun así lo hice me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha, me puse es uniforme, me mire al espejo la falda era un poco corta para mi gusto, fui a la sala ya eran las seis, mis compañeros no tardaron en aparecer algo soñolientos aun debo decir en especial Chico Bestia, desayunamos en silencio, antes de irnos cepille mis dientes, fui al garaje, mis amigos me estaban esperando ya, subí al auto, Cyborg arranco, apenas comenzaba a salir la luz del sol, me gustaba ver ese amanecer desde el techo de la torre, creo que eso quedo atrás, pronto llegamos a la preparatoria, era algo grande, Cy se estaciono, bajamos del auto, nuestra presencia llamo la atención de mucho chicos.

-Ya viste quienes son

-No lo puedo creer

-Crees que quiera salir con migo.

Se escuchaban todo tipo de comentarios, no hice caso, Star miraba con fascinación cada detalle, al igual que Chico Bestia, así llegamos hasta la entrada de la escuela, suspire, este sería un largo día.

**Fin del Raven Pov**

**...**

**Bueno hasta aquí este capi ¿Que les pareció?**

**Gracias a Alice y a Speisla Bei Roth iSP por ser las primeras en leer este fic, me alegra mucho que les haya gustdo la idea, gacias por sus comentarios, hasta pronto un abrazo para ambas, chau!**


	3. Primer dia de clases

**Hola y antes que nada, una disculpa por la tardanza, no he tenido tiempo últimamente he estado arreglando varias cosas ya que comienzo otro año en la preparatoria la siguiente semana y eso me ha quitado mucho tiempo, bueno hoy me levante temprano para poder subir este capi, espero les guste.**

**3. - Primer día de clases**

**Raven Pov**

Se escuchaban todo tipo de comentarios, no hice caso, miraba con fascinación cada detalle, al igual que Chico Bestia, así llegamos hasta la entrada de la escuela, suspire, este sería un largo día.

Respire, tal vez no sería tan malo, digo pudimos haber llegado a mitad de semestre, por suerte ese loco los había inscrito al inicio de clases.

Cruzamos la puerta, era bastante amplia de madera, se abría por el centro dejándonos ver un largo corredor bastante vacio, supongo que aun era temprano, pero necesitábamos ver a la nueva directora, seguimos caminando había bastantes salones, no sabíamos exactamente donde estaba la oficina de la directora, decidimos parar a preguntar.

-Am disculpa, podrías decirme por favor donde se encuentra la oficina de la directora- Le dijo Star a un chico que la veía demasiado, este era de blanca tez y cabello negro al igual que los ojos.

-Ah, sí, si claro está, chica linda, está en el- dijo como idiota señalando una puerta al fondo del pasillo.

-Gracias- contesto amablemente la Tamaraneana, continuamos nuestro recorrido mientras el chico continuaba viendo a Star, para mi sorpresa Robin ni se inmuto, era como si no le hubiera importado.

Legamos a la puerta indicada, toque un par de veces.

-Adelante, dijo una voz en el interior, entramos cerrando l puerta detrás de nosotros.

En la oficina había unos pequeños sillones una y una señora de edad avanzada sentada en un pequeño escritorio tecleando en una computadora, sin despegar la vista de esta nos dijo.

-Tomen asiento la directora los atenderá en unos minutos, así lo hicimos, no podía evitar seguir pensando, en todo este asunto.

-Raven-

-Raven, ¿Estás bien?- levante la mirada era Robin.

-¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunte al joven maravilla.

-La directora quiere vernos- asentí y me levante- ocurre algo.

-No, pero crees que solo sea un asunto de dar un buen ejemplo, todo esto.

-No, eso estaba platicando con Cyborg esta mañana, pero si hay algo mas lo descubriremos, pero por ahora debemos jugar su juego.- me dijo casi en un susurro.

Yo asentí y nos reunimos con los demás que nos esperaban en la entrada de la oficina de la directora, entramos, el piso era de alfombrado rojo, había un gran escritorio muy organizado, sobre este habían algunas libretas, un marco de un foto que estaba volteado para que el que se sentara en él lo viera, había una silla de escritorio bastante amplia que se volteo lentamente dejándonos ver a la directora, era esbelta pero proporcionada, se podría decir, de pálida tez sus ojos eran azules, llevaba unas gafas cuadradas y negras, su cabello lo llevaba suelto era castaño claro.

Casi pude ver como se le formaban dos corazones en los ojos de los chicos, yo solo rodé los ojos, mientras, Star soltó una risita.

-Hola Titanes, bienvenidos a mi escuela- creí por un momento ver cambiar sus ojos de color, pero deseche la idea, debía ser por la luz-soy la directora Elizabeth, pero díganme Elizabeth solamente.

-Elizabeth- Repitió como cantando el Chico Bestia

-Bien como ya se les dijo las reglas que deben seguir, supongo que me han facilitado el trabajo, pero aun así quiero que quede claro, no pueden usar sus poderes, y si los usan me temo que serán suspendidos, a las tres suspensiones serán expulsados y bueno creo que saben que significa eso, aquí están sus horarios- dijo tendiéndonos una hoja a cada uno-se les ha asignado un grado y un grupo de acuerdo a sus edades y conocimientos que se nos han otorgado previamente, también ahí viene el numero de sus casilleros del diario y de gimnasia, al reverso viene un mapa del colegio, si necesitan algo mas solo avísenle a mi secretaria, eso es todo que tengan un lindo día.

Esto se ponía mejor, pensé sarcásticamente, ellos tenían acceso a nuestra información.

-Disculpe Elizabeth creo que hay un error, yo he cursado exitosamente todos mis estudios en Tamara y...

-Lo siento señorita, pero me temo que los estudios alienígenos no son validos aquí y deberá cursar la escuela de este planeta- dijo casi con rabia y un poco cortante-ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.

Después de eso salimos de la oficina, en el pasillos ya lejos de esta nos detuvimos a ver los horarios, a todos nos habían puesto en tercer semestre, excepto a Cyborg que estaba en quinto.

-No es justo viejo estaré solo- dijo Cyborg

-Bueno pero al menos todos tenemos el almuerzo a la misma hora y estas en mi clase de ingles- le dijo el verde.

Era cierto, no sabía cómo pero así era, ¿No se suponía que debían ir separados?, pero bueno que mas da tal vez eso se iniciaba desde cero para todos.

Mi primera clase era literatura, a nadie le tocaba con migo y debía darme prisa quedaba justo del otro lado de la escuela.

-Bien titanes, después hablaremos en la torre y averiguaremos lo que sea que esté pasando, mientras tanto, a sus clases.

Nos separamos, a Cyborg le tocaba gimnasia, a Chico Bestia matemáticas y a Robin y Star les tocaba química juntos a esta hora, respire, no había tiempo para eso, llegaría tarde.

Nos separamos, empecé a caminar más rápido por los pasillos, Chico Bestia me alcanzo al parecer su salón estaba igual de lejos que el mío por que también iba casi corriendo, pero iba muy feliz, eso me daba curiosidad.

-¿Chico Bestia?

-¿Si?- me contesto sin quitar la sonrisa

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz?

-Bueno es mi primer día oficial de clases- eso me sorprendió un poco, lo mire extrañada mientras avanzábamos rápidamente por todos los pasillos, lucían casi iguales, la pared era de blanca con guardapolvo azul marino igual que el piso del mismo color-si, antes como viajaba mucho con mis padre, nunca tuve la oportunidad de ir a una escuela, siempre estudiaba en casa, así que es mi primer día, bueno nos vemos-dijo para dar vuelta en un pasillo y entrar en un salón.

Yo aun estaba bastante lejos, aun tenía que atravesar un patio concéntrico, para llegar a mi edificio y subir tres pisos para llegar a mi salón.

-Si tan solo pudiera levitar o teletransportarme- dije por lo bajo, esto era una verdadera molestia, sin mencionar que muchos me volteaban a ver en mi rápido avance, mucho nunca me habían visto sin capucha, pero mi cabello violación no ayudaba mucho a disimular.

Por fin legue al edificio y subía rápidamente escalón por escalón, jamás pensé que diría esto, pero.

-Prefiero un entrenamiento de Robin- por lo menos ahí podía usar mis poderes.

Por fin llegue al salón, entre justo a tiempo, pero para mi sorpresa el profesor ya estaba ahí dentro.

-Llega tarde señorita Raven-dijo señalándome un asiento frente a su clase.

-Lo siento- dije un poco agitada, y me senté donde el indico eran pupitres amplios para dos personas, mucha miradas se dirigían a mi podía sentirlas, procure no ponerles atención, pero en mi carrera no me había fijado que junto a mí en el mismo pupitre, era un muchacho un poco pálido se podría decir su cabello era un poco rizado café un poco claro sus ojos eran verdes, era algo musculoso.

-Esteban-dijo tendiéndome una mano

Respire, bueno supongo que este sería el día mas largo de toda mi vida.

-Raven- dije tomando su mano, el sonrió y volteo para prestarle atención al profesor.

La clase fue corta solo se presento y nos dijo lo que necesitaríamos para el curso, nos dejo salir media hora antes, tome mis cosas y me dirigía a la salida.

-Señorita Raven espere un momento.

Todos salieron.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Raven- me dijo Esteban para después salir, solo asentí.

-Si profesor.

-Solo quería informarle, que en esta clase no se tiene favoritos ni se dan tratos especiales.

Yo asentí sin entender a la perfección que trataba de decir.

-A sí que debe cumplir con todo, debo admitirle que no será fácil yo no soy parte de sus filas de admiradores, es una alumna mas y solo eso aunque la pondré a prueba.

-Lo comprendo profesor- comenzaba a molestarme su insistencia y aprueba que significaba eso, el asintió y yo salí tan a prisa como pude, necesitaba alejarme un poco de tantas personas, ya había sido suficiente y aun no había meditado y no podría hacerlo hasta llegar a casa.

-No te preocupes, así es con todos los nuevos.

-Eh-voltee-ha eres tú-Esteban estaba parado a un lado del marco de la puerta.

Continúe mi camino viento el horario, mi siguiente clase era gimnasia.

-Genial- dije para mi misma

- Tenemos algo de tiempo aun antes de la siguiente clase, ¿Quieres que te muestre la escuela?

¿Acaso nunc a se iría?

-No gracias

Pensé por un momento que me seguiría, pero voltee y ya no lo hacía sonreí ligeramente ante eso, tal vez no sería tan malo, continúe mi camino hacia el gimnasio si tenía a tiempo vería a Cyborg y llegaría entes de que todos salieran de sus salones y dificultaran mi llegada, además de que éramos algo así como el juguete nuevo.

**Fin del Raven Pov**

**Robin Pov**

Después de que la nueva directora nos entregara los horarios me dirigía mi primera clase, me tocaba en el mismo salón que a Star nuestra clase era de química, sonreía al menos no tendría mucho problema, cuando estaba con Batman iba a la escuela claro, pero con mi verdadero nombre, ahora era diferente, pero seguía siendo lo mismo después de todo.

Camine silenciosamente con Star por los pasillos, los chicos de por ahí no hacían más que babear viéndola, no los culpo era bastante atractiva, pero no lo era tanto como Raven, deseche mi pensamientos de inmediato, no podía pensar de esa forma de ella cuando aun salía con Star esto debía ser rápido o terminaría volviéndome loco, no podía seguir con esta farsa.

Cuando di cuenta de ello ya habíamos llegado al salón, entramos, la mayoría de la clase ya había entrado al igual que la profesora, una mujer de edad mayor y pelo cano rizado y corto de apellido Thompson, nos indico donde sentarnos.

La clase fue rápida, como en todo inicio de clases solo nos menciono su forma de trabajar y lo que necesitaríamos para su clase, nos dejo salí quince minutos antes, genial, tendría tiempo para intentar averiguar algo, vi mi horario, gimnasia, bueno eso sería fácil y si no mal recuerdo también Raven tiene gimnasia ahora, sonreí ante eso.

Salimos del salón aun varias personas nos observaban, pero no me importaba, en la siguiente hora estaría con Raven.

-Robin, en este papel me informan que mi próxima clase es matemáticas, debo irme aunque contamos con tiempo extra no deseo extraviarme.

-Está bien Star nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Comencé a caminar hacia gimnasia y aunque con los cinco minutos entre clase, faltaría casi media hora para verla no me importo, además de que se hacía irritante la manera en que me miraban algunas chicas y chicos, que me veían como si quisieran matarme.

-En serio hablaste con ella.

-Si

-Viejo no te hizo nada

-No

-Yo habría muerto de miedo seguramente si lo hubiera intentado, pero debo admitir que nunca imagine que fuera tan guapa.

Escuche sin querer la conversación de esos chicos tal vez hablaban de Star todos lo hacían, seguí mi camino.

-Y ¿Qué opinas de la extraterrestre?

Me detuve si no hablaban de Star entonces de ¿quién?, bueno no me incumbía seguí caminando.

-Es linda, pero no sé, tal vez sea yo pero se me hace igual que otras chicas de por aquí, como que Raven tiene algo no se es simplemente fascinante.

-Si tienes razón-le apoyo otro.

Sentí que enfurecía casi hasta volverme loco, me costó trabajo seguir mi camino, ella era mía, que estaba pasándome ella era libre para hacer lo que se le diera en gana y yo simplemente aun no terminaba con Star.

**Fin del Robin Pov**

**Star Pov**

Después de que la directora nos informara de las actividades que debíamos realizar y revisáramos los horarios, recibí una maravillosa noticia estaría con Robin en mi primera clase, aunque a él pareció no entusiasmarle mucho, estos día había estado bastante distante y eso me preocupaba, cuando llegamos a nuestra clase me sentí aliviada, muchas personas nos observaban afuera, tal vez por esa incomoda sensación es que a Raven no le gustaba esto.

El salón era espacioso y tenía unas extrañas mesas largas con instrumentos raros, nos indicaron sentarnos en dos que estaban libres, la clase era impartida por la mable señora Thompson, que nos informo que necesitábamos para la clase, pero no puede concentrarme mucho debido a que estaba pensando en la distancia que había tomado conmigo, de hecho durante este tiempo lo había visto más cerca y al pendiente de Raven que de nadie más, deseche esas ideas de mi mente, mi amiga nunca me haría algo así, cuando di cuenta de ellos la clase había terminado, necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mi mente, la señora Thompson nos había dejado salir antes para mi suerte aunque necesitaba estar sola.

Tuve que mentirle a Robin y decirle que temía perderme para poder alejarme un poco, en ese momento extrañe no poder usar mis poderes para ir más rápido y poder alejarme de esto, vi mi horario tendría a continuación una clase llamada historia universal, por suerte estaría con Chico Bestia, me apresure si el llegaba temprano tendría tiempo para pedir su consejo.

**Fin del Satr Pov**

**Raven Pov**

Legue al gimnasio, pero espere afuera un momento, aun faltaba mucho para mi clase, pero simplemente tenía que alejarme de todos o me volvería loca, enserio necesitaba meditar, intente relajarme hasta que vi a Chico Bestia se acercaba por el corredor.

-Raven, ¿qué tal tu primera clase?- me dijo desde lejos

-Pudo ser peor

Se paró a mi lado, bueno por lo menos estaría con alguien conocido, aunque fuera Chico Bestia

-Ouch mal día ¿no?

-Ni te imaginas

-Vamos Raven no es tan malo, tenemos muchos fans- dijo sonriéndome, pero su semblante cambio al ver que eso era lo que menos le ayudaba, al parecer el disfrutaba mucho eso de la fama- bueno, vamos piénsalo que podría ser peor, vamos Rae intenta de no llevártela tan mal solo es el primer día, bueno me voy tengo clase de historia.

Yo asentí y entre al gimnasio era bastante espacioso, estaba bastante equipado a decir verdad, había de todo, habían colchonetas, aparatos, pesas, balones etc. Me encamine a vestidores, encontré a Cyborg saliendo de el de hombres.

-Raven ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Yo solo lo mire.

-¿Mal día?, bueno ellos ya se acostumbraran y dejaran de vernos así, además, no puede ser tan malo, digo la ciudad está más limpia que nunca no tendrán problemas para detenerlos y siempre tendremos un par de horas después de clases por si ellos meten la pata.

-Eso espero

-Bueno me voy, tengo clase de Física, nos vemos en el almuerzo - yo asentí y vi como se perdía en el corredor.

-Genial- dije para mí misma y entre al vestidor de chicas, fui a mi casillero saque la ropa deportiva que habían puesto ahí y me la puse, pronto comenzó a llenarse de gente, por suerte yo ya estaba lista y pude salir, me alegro encontrarme a Robin saliendo del vestidor de hombres, era extraño hasta en la escuela usaba el antifaz, el me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, fuimos a donde se reunían los alumnos.

Al llegar vi que Esteban también estaba aquí, genial, ¿acaso me lo encontraría en todas mis clases?

-Bienvenidos a otro año como ya saben todos me dicen entrenador, háganlo ustedes también, bien hoy harán, bien formen una fila.

El entrenador era un hombre robusto de unos treinta y tantos, usaba un gorra que dificultaba verle el rostro, llevaba ropa deportiva y un silbato colgando del cuello.

-Hola Raven.

-Hola- le salude sin mucha emoción

Robín me observo hacer eso, no sé si le enfado o que significaba, su rostro no me decía mucho y trataba de ocultar cualquier signo que me ayudara.

-No me presentarás a tu amigo-dijo Esteban.

-Genial- dije para mí misma evitando que cualquiera escuchara- Esteban el es Robín, Robín el es Esteban está en mi clase de literatura.

-Mucho gusto-dijeron al mismo tiempo saludándose con un apretón de manos.

La fila comenzó a moverse, Robin iba delante de mí y Esteban detrás de mío, bien esto no sería lindo, nunca he hecho esto además de que los deportes no se me dan, pero bueno espero que el entrenamiento que haces en la torre me sirvan de algo, empezamos dando una maro meta bueno hasta yo podía hacer eso, pasamos a lo siguiente, debíamos ponernos en parejas y lanzarnos constantemente un balón, bueno hasta ahora no era gran cosa.

-Bien ahora corran por esta pista sin tirar ni un obstáculo

Ahí las cosas comenzaron a empeorar debíamos saltar varios obstáculos, correr por conos, pasar por unas llantas, subir por una cuerda, para saltar un muro y terminar saltando más obstáculos, que era esto ¿la milicia?, avanzábamos con una separación de poco de menos de medio circuito, así que debías darte prisa o el de atrás te alcanzaría, comenzamos a avanzar Robín estaba enfrente de mí cuando llego su turno, bueno se lucio haciendo uso de sus habilidades acrobáticas saltaba ágilmente completando el circuito justo donde empezó todo en me nos de un minuto, el entrenador se le quedo viendo tanto que no me dio la salida.

-Excelente hijo, el que sigue-llamo el entrenador.

Respire y comencé a correr, salte el primer obstáculo, era bajo así que lo pase con rapidez, enfrente habían unos conos cori entre ellos uno a uno, luego unas llantas, corrí pasando por dentro de ellas mis pies uno a uno, llegue a la cuerda, la tome con ambas manos y con ayuda de mis pies comencé a subir, esto era más difícil de lo que se veía, por fin logre llegar, salte, bajando el muro y comencé a saltar mas vallas, por fin esto terminaba, cuando llegue a la ultima era la más alta de todas, tome impulso, salte recogí mis piernas pero no fue suficiente tire el obstáculo siguiendo su camino estaba por caer al piso cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos sosteniéndome por la cintura.

-Ten cuidado-voltee a ver quién me sostenía, era Esteban

-Gracias, podrías soltarme- Así lo hizo en cuanto termine de pararme y fuimos a la siguiente fila, en el camino pude notar cómo nos observaban algunas chicas llegue a creer que varias de ellas querían acecinarme, llegamos, Robin tenía el rostro un poco rojo.

-Robin sucede algo- le pregunte intentando leer su rostro.

-No dijo volteándose.

Bueno luego le preguntaría una vez que todos terminaron el circuito el entrenador nos pidió una fila.

-Quiero que todos abran las piernas lo mas que puedan y de ser posible toquen uno a ambos pies con las dos manos.

Bueno al menos si era flexible, ya que mis meditaciones que hacía desde niña en Azarath con los monjes lo requerían, solo espero no haber perdido la practica ya que ahora solo me pongo en posición de flor de loto.

Robin fue bajando lentamente hasta hacer un Split y llevó ambas manos enfrente pero no toco su pie, Yo baje rápidamente hasta yo me sorprendí después de todo aun seguía siendo bastante flexible lleve ambas manos al frente, me recosté sobre mi pierna y tome mi tobillo, con eso termino la clase.

-Te veo en el almuerzo Robin- Le dije para después irme

Tome una ducha rápida las dos siguientes clases se fueron bastante rápido ya que lo maestros solo se presentaban y nos decían su forma de trabajar y para mi suerte en una de ella estuve con Star así que me senté con ella evitando socializar más.

Por fin llego la hora del almuerzo, camine por lo corredores que comenzaban a llenarse de personas hacia el comedor conforme avanzaba me daba más trabajo hacerlo, mas personas me observaban, continúe sin prestarles atención, en fin este día apenas comienza.

**Fin del Raven Pov**

...

En la oficina del alcalde:

Estaba sentado en un gran escritorio muy sonriente mirando por un amplio ventanal, tomo su celular, marco un número y espero el tono.

-Todo está en orden

-Por el momento

-Mantenlos muy vigilados, ¿sospechan algo?

-Si

-Haz que lo olviden

-Hecho

Colgó y siguió observando por la ventana con una sonrisa triunfante.

...

**Lamento cortarlo aquí, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, espero escribir pronto el siguiente capítulo, en fin pasando a los Reviews:**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer**

**Crisgatita-chan: Me alegra mucho que esta historia también te haya gustad, espero te agrade el capitulo y estés bien un beso y un abrazo.**

**Ravenkatara-zuko: De nada y gracias por leer la mía, me alegra que te guste, espero te encuentres bien un abrazo y un beso.**

**Speis: Gracias antes que nada por dejarme llamarte así y por leer, claro, también me gustaría hablar contigo, pero creo que tendrá que esperar un poco ya que estoy muy atareada últimamente, pero no dudes que un día de estos te lo mando, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos un beso y un abrazo.**

**Alice: Me alegra que te haya gustado, concuerdo contigo pero bueno que le vamos a hacer que te recuperes pronto, saludos, nos leemos, un beso y un abrazo.**

**Bjlauri: Tal vez sea porque lo he hecho muy rápido y no le he puesto la atención debida, pero hare lo que pueda para dedicarle más tiempo, espero que te guste más, esto apenas comienza pronto mejorara o eso espero, bueno espero estés bien, nos vemos un beso y un abrazo.**

**Meyraven: Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por pasarte y dejar review, si supongo que se me fue un poco por escribir rápido, pero con el regreso a clases tengo que hacer muchos tramites pero bueno hare todo lo que pueda por escribir espero te encuentres bien, hasta pronto un beso y un abrazo.**

**Ale Crow Manson: Muchas gracias por leer, que bueno que te guste, espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, bueno nos vemos, que estés bien, un beso y un abrazo.**


	4. Una nueva enemiga y una pretendiente

**4.- Una nueva enemiga y una pretendiente**

**Robin Pov**

Por fin llego la hora del almuerzo, camine por los corredores, en uno de ellos vi a ese tal Esteban, me enfurecía el solo mirarlo, quien se creía, camine más rápido, por fin llegue a la puerta del comedor, cuando llegue había ya una larga fila y las bancas comenzaban a llenarse.

-Genial

-Hey Robin- voltee se trataba de Cyborg me llamaba desde una mesa con el resto del equipo, sonreí, ya me había llevado comida, era un alivio no tener que perder tanto tiempo en la fila, me encamine a la mesa, me senté.

-Gracias

-No hay de que viejo.

-Oh Robin cuéntame ¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahora?- pidió mi aun novia, esto me enloquecía debía hacer algo pronto, pero no quería arruinar su día, quizá hasta que llegáramos a la torre.

-Bien, pero aun no he podido encontrar nada, apenas he tenido tiempo para indagar por la escuela.

-Tranquilo viejo, tendremos tiempo en la torre, los maestros nunca dejan tareas el primer día de clases- dijo el moreno.

-Oh amiga Raven, he descubierto que existe un grupo que hace acrobacias y alienta al equipo de la escuela con unas bolas de celo ceda o plástico llamados pompones ¿Te unirías conmigo?

Todos volteamos a ver a las chicas, era obvia la respuesta de la gótica, pero no podíamos dejar intrigarnos por la respuesta.

-Am no lo creo Star- la extraterrestre volvió a su comida un poco desanimada.

Continuamos así por un momento, contándonos sobre nuestras clases hasta ahora en especial Chico Bestia que estaba bastante entusiasmado con todo.

**Fin de Robin Pov**

**Normal Pov**

Los Titanes estaban sentados comiendo y platicando amenamente hasta que toco la campana.

-Bueno Chicos debemos volver a clases, nos veremos en la entrada a la hora de la salida, traten de investigar y no se metan en problemas. Después de eso los titanes comenzaron a irse, después de unos minutos la cafetería quedo completamente sola.

En la oficina de la directora:

Hablaba con alguien pero a falta de luz apenas podía distinguirse una silueta.

-Tu trabajo será mantenerlos vigilados, sabes cómo hacerlo, comienzas hoy mismo, quiero toda la información que e puedas dar.

-Esto será divertido

-Bien pero no falles al jefe no le gustan los errores.

**Fin del normal Pov**

**Raven Pov**

Mi siguiente clase era química, me encamine a el salón pero una muchacha de más o menos mi altura, piel clara, cabello castaño y ojos miel me cerró el paso, yo solo levante una ceja y caminaba hacia el otro lado para continuar con mi camino restándole importancia, pero se puso enfrente de mí de nuevo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

No tenía tiempo para eso.

-Pues si no es obvio a clases

Ella se enojo un poco, yo quise seguir con mi camino pero de nuevo me lo impidió esta vez tomándome de una muñeca, esto comenzaba a fastidiarme.

-Un momento de aquí no te vas sin antes escucharme.

Yo la hice soltarme con un rápido movimiento.

-No tengo tiempo- seguí avanzando pero ella me tomo de un brazo esta vez con más brusquedad.

-Escúchame bien niña, Esteban es mío y si no quieres meterte en problemas, deja de seguirlo-me dijo llena de rabia, genial una niña celosa.

Levante una ceja, debía tener cuidado o mis poderes se podrían descontrolar y tendría problemas por esta niña tan molesta.

-Pues tú escúchame, Esteban no me interesa y si "es tuyo" como dices, en tu lugar yo vería que él no estuviera pretendiendo a otras, en lugar de meterme en el camino de alguien que es mucho más peligroso que tu- dije haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerme, ya que mis ojos comenzaban a brillar, me solté con igual brusquedad alejándome de ella y continúe caminando por el pasillo, respiraba agitadamente tratando de controlarme esa niña había logrado sacarme de mis casillas en menos tiempo que nadie incluso que Chico Bestia.

-Ya veremos Raven esto es solo el comienzo-dijo ella por lo bajo apenas era como un murmullo que no logre comprender del todo.

**Fin del Raven Pov**

**Chico Bestia Pov**

Esa hora la tenia libre hasta ahora mis maestros habían sido geniales, yo esperaba que alguno fuera malvado como en las series de televisión pasee por los corredores de la escuela.

-Directora la Chica ha llegado

-Hazla pasar- Escuche a lo lejos, bueno al menos no seriamos los únicos nuevos aquí después de todo.

Legue justo enfrente a la dirección encontrando un bebedero.

-Genial, siempre quise beber en uno de esos.

Me acerque y comencé a beber, me sorprendió era sumamente fresca.

De la dirección salió una chica de ensueño, aunque extrañamente los ojos de un color rosa intenso que rara vez se veía incluso más que los de Jinx, su piel era pálida, su cabello era negro, era mucho más alta que yo, y bueno de lo demás digamos que era una chica de ensueño para cualquiera, me quede hipnotizado viéndola mientras ella caminaba por un de los pasillos.

-Chico Bestia- voltee, era la directora, estaba señalando el bebedero, tan hipnotizado estaba que no me había dado cuenta que el agua había mojado mi camisa lo cerré de inmediato sin poder esconder un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas por la vergüenza.

-Vuelva a clases

-Si señorita- dije para después salir a toda velocidad de ahí.

Bueno aun tenía alrededor de media hora, no había mucho que hacer aquí, mis amigos estaban en clase.

**Fin del Chico Bestia Pov**

**Robin Pov**

Solo quedaban tres horas más de clase después de eso seriamos libres, por así decirlo, me encamine a la siguiente clase, literatura, camine por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón, la profesora aun no llegaba me senté en una banca, pronto comenzaron a llegar mas y mas personas hasta que el salón estuvo casi lleno al lado de mi se sentó una chica que no había visto en todo el día, bueno al parecer no había visto ni a media escuela, pero ella me llamaba la atención tenía los ojos rosas, pero eran de un color intenso y no se podía negar que era muy atractiva, varios chicos se le quedaron viendo embobados.

-Jessica-dijo tendiéndome una mano.

-Robin- correspondí su saludo, cuando mi mano toco la suya sentí un pequeño escalofrió, pero no le tome mucha importancia ya que la maestra había llegado, la clase transcurrió igual que todas las demás rápida y nos dejo tiempo libre, salí apresuradamente del salón, aun no encontraba ningún indicio de nada.

**Fin del Robin Pov**

**Star Pov**

Este día se me comenzaba a hacer largo, en verdad me había hecho ilusiones de que Raven entrara con migo al equipo de porristas, me parece que así lo llaman, Bueno solo quedaban dos clases mas y después podríamos ir a casa, pero bueno no todo era malo había conocido a muchas personas agradable el día de hoy había hecho un par de amigas nuevas, sin mencionar que varios chicos me seguían, pero yo trataba de evitarlos a toda costa, pase por mi casillero , deje unos libros, tenía una hora libre, si no mal recordaba Raven también, la buscaría así ninguna de las dos estaría sola en el camino escuche hablar a unas niñas sobre nosotros, no le tome mucha importancia y seguía con lo que hacía dando vuelta en un pasillo.

-Te lo digo son fenómenos no deben estar con nosotros- no pude evitar entristecerme, me quede quieta.

-Angélica, no será porque no te cae bien la chica oscura, porque tu ex quiere ser su novio.

-No, Valeria, te lo digo enserio, son raros y que pasaría si comienzan a apoderarse de la escuela, ¿donde quedaríamos nosotras?

-No lo sé aun así me parece que solo son tu celos, ellos no son malos- una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

-Bueno el tiempo me dará la razón, pero cuando te hagan algo, bueno yo te lo dije y esa niña me las va a pagar.

Me apresure, debía contarle a Raven, conociéndola estaría en un lugar solitario.

**Fin del Star Pov**

**Raven Pov**

Caminaba por los pasillos buscando un lugar solitario y alejado de los demás tenía una hora libre y quería aprovecharla para eso, la escuela tenía tres patios, uno concéntrico, uno enfrente y uno trasero junto a las pista y las canchas de futbol, fui al trasero, estaba algo solo, perfecto, me senté a la sombra de un árbol, tome mi mochila y saque un libro que había llevado de casa, por lo menos nadie me impedía eso, comencé a leer tranquilamente, así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que sentí un mirada, voltee a ver un, habían llegado algunas personas, demasiadas para mi gusto y un grupo de chicas me enviaban una que otra mirada acecina, me levante y tome mis cosas, las personas avanzaban a la cancha de futbol al parecer abría partido o algo así, vi a un jugador correr hacia donde yo estaba, avance un paso hacia un lado para dejarlo pasar, pero él se detuvo.

-Hola Raven veras el partido- reconocí esa voz

-No creo Esteban ya me voy- se quito el casco

-Enserio, que lastima.

-¡Mariscal! al campo, le grito el profesor de deportes.

-Bueno nos vemos-dijo poniéndose el casco y corriendo con el resto de su equipo.

-Amiga Raven que gusto encontrarte

-Hola Star

-Oh quien era ese chico tan apuesto, acaso es...- su cara se ilumino.

-No Star solo es un conocido

-Ah bueno- volvió a la normalidad-debo decirte algo importante

-¿Qué pasa?

No contesto se quedo viendo fascinada a las porristas

-Amiga Raven me acompañarías a ver, ese deporte terrícola del extraño balón alargado y puntiagudo y quizá a ver las acrobacias realizadas por las porristas.

-Ah Star no creo que...

-Por favor- bueno ya le había rechazado la invitación a unírmeles pero bueno al menos podría acompañarla mientras las ignoraba y seguía leyendo.

-Está bien, pero solo un momento

Caminamos hasta las gradas y nos sentamos en ellas.

-Star ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Oh cierto es una chica una tal Angélica, ¡ah!- quedo boquiabierta viendo a las porristas- es ella-señalaba a una de las chicas al parecer la capitana, genial era la chica del pasillo que me había intentado amenazar.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Pues creo que quiere hacerte daño, la escuche hablando con otra chica.

-No te preocupes Star, no es amenaza.

-Por favor amiga Raven prométeme que tendrás cuidado con ella.

-Claro Star no te preocupes

**Fin del Raven Pov**

**Robin Pov**

Bien una clase mas y seriamos libres, solo quedaba Ingles, entre a mi salón, n el estaba de nuevo la chica de los ojos rosas, el salón estaba repleto, pero esa chica me llamaba, me había guardado un lugar, acepte ya que no quedaba ningún otro, el profesor no había llegado.

-Y ¿Cómo es vivir siendo un héroe?-trataba de hacerme la plática.

-Es agradable-le conteste tratando de no ser tan cortante.

-Fascinante y ¿de dónde eres?

-Vengo de ciudad gótica

-Que coincidencia, yo también.

Así siguió por unos veinte minutos, yo contestaba lo menos que podía pero ella seguía cuestionándome y yo no quería ser grosero, hasta que el profesor de matemáticas entro al salón y nos dijo que nuestro maestro no podría darnos clase ese día, me sentí aliviado tome mis cosas y me dispuse a salir.

-No vemos Robin- me dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro- quizá podamos salir a platicar algún día- me quede helado, me pareció por un momento que sus ojos brillaron en rosa oscuro.

-Hasta pronto- dije saliendo lo más rápido que pude.

Fui a la entrada a buscar a mis amigos ellos no tardaron mucho en aparecer, subimos al auto T y por fin nos dirigimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos fuimos a la sala yo comencé a teclear en la computadora rápidamente, por alguna extraña razón no había ningún ataque registrado.

-Amigo Robin, ¿Qué estas buscando?

-Veré quien es nuestro nuevo alcalde- el reto del equipo comenzó a acercarse a la pantalla, teclee rápidamente su nombre Eliot Peterson, di enter, una franja roja cruzo toda la pantalla con las letras en blanco, NO IDENTIFICADO, tecle otra cosa, alcalde de Jump City, esta vez apareció una foto de él y lo poco que sabíamos su nombre y apariencia, di clic en más información, nada, aparecía en blanco, así sucedió en cada intento- parece que escondió muy bien toda su información.

-O ese no es su nombre real- dijo Raven

-Quien sea averiguaremos que trama, tenemos hasta las diez- mi estomago hizo ruido, seguido por el de Chico Bestia.

-Podemos comer algo antes- pidió el meta morfo, yo asentí, después nuestro día seria aun más largo.

**Fin del Robin Pov**

**Hasta aquí este cap., gracias por leer espero les guste.**

**Gracias a:**

**Alice: Me alegra leer eso, gracias por la invitación lo buscare, es lo mejor la mayoría nos gusta que rxr, pero bueno esperemos que algún día nos hagan caso, espero te haya gustado el cap. y te termines de recuperar, hasta pronto, un abrazo y un beso.**

**Speisla: Gracias por leer y por la recomendación, espero te guste el capi, cuídate, hasta pronto un beso y un abrazo.**

**Bjlauri: Claro que me gustaría participar, muchas gracias por la invitación, bueno espero te haya gustado el capi, nos vemos un beso y un abrazo.**

**Crisgatita-chan: Creo que Esteban aparecerá u n poco mas pero después ya no y tal vez un poco al final, pero como siempre el protagonismo se lo llevan los titanes, además de que si no aparecía como pondría celoso a Robin :D, espero te haya gustado, hasta pronto un abrazo y un beso.**

**Si todo sale bien mañana subiré otro capi o hasta dos, bueno nos vemos bye.**


	5. Correciones a la ley

**5. - Correcciones a la ley**

**Normal Pov**

Después de una búsqueda infructuosa en los archivos, los titanes seguían reunidos en la sala común, Robin estaba pensativo frente a la computadora, era extraño no había pasado nada desde que estaban en la escuela, tal vez por fin habían logrado que todos los villanos estuvieran encerrados, o quizás no, era extraño por que diario había por lo menos un robo pero esta vez nada, además debía haber algo sobre ese alcalde lo que sea tal vez debían hacerle una visita.

Cada uno fue a sus habitaciones para ponerse su uniforme habitual, una vez que todos estuvieron listos se reunieron de nuevo a la sala, esa noche deberían investigar.

-Dividámonos en grupos para cubrir toda el área posible, Chico Bestia, Star y Cyborg, vallan a investigar acerca de todo el personal que trabaja con el alcalde incluyendo a la directora de la escuela, Raven necesito que me acompañes a hacerle una visita al alcalde y a la policía, recuerden debemos regresar a las diez.

Todos asintieron y salieron a la orden de su líder, Star, Chico Bestia y Cyborg tomaron su camino investigando primero en la computadora principal a la directora, ingresaron su nombre, pero nada, no aparecía nada, intentaron poniendo directora de la preparatoria oficial de Jump City, pero solo aprecia una fotografía de ella pero no había nada de información además de su nombre, deberían buscar más, salieron de la torre.

Raven y Robin por otro lado salieron inmediatamente de la Torre, en camino a la alcaldía, esa noche necesitarían pasar desapercibidos asique Raven junto con Robin se convirtió en un cuervo de energía oscura, comenzando a sobrevolar el océano que rodeaba la torre para después perderse en el concreto de la ciudad hasta reaparecer en un callejón cerca de la alcaldía para vigilar que nadie estuviera cerca, desaparecieron en el suelo de nuevo y aparecieron dentro de esta en un cuarto oscuro al parecer era una bodega donde guardaban las cosas de la limpieza, se escuchaban unos pasos y unas voces era el alcalde acompañado de una persona que no habían escuchado nunca.

-No, jamás lo sabrían-dijo el alcalde

-Seguro

-Además tengo personas en ello

-Mas te vale, sabes que no le gustan las fallas

-Lo sé- los pasos se alejaron hasta que no pudieron escuchar nada, luego de asegurarse de que no había nadie afuera Robin salió verificando que el área estuviera despejada, para después llamar a Raven, era un corredor bastante amplio, alfombrado de color rojo, paredes claras color marfil y uno que otro cuadro en la pared, jarrones con flores cada tanto, caminaron con sigilo.

...

**Con Cyborg**

Llegaron a la estación de policía, entraron por la puerta principal.

-¿Esta el comisionado Gordon?-Pregunto amablemente el mitad robot

-En un momento los atiende-contesto monótonamente su secretaria que estaba sentada tecleando frente a su computadora.

Los tres se sentaron unos pequeños sillones.

-Pueden pasar.

Así lo hicieron pasaron a la oficina del comisionado, solía ser un lugar ordenado con un escritorio y varios libreros, pero ahora estaba vacío y el comisionado, un hombre caucásico de unos cuarenta tantos, delgado, de pelo negro azabache recogía sus últimas pertenencias y las ponía en cajas.

-Hola chicos, es un gusto verlos, ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto el verde sin comprender nada.

-Bueno como ustedes saben, la nueva ley dice que ustedes deben ir a la escuela, no interferir en asuntos criminales etcétera pero a nosotros nos prohibieron además darles cualquier tipo de ayuda y todos los que se opusieran serian despedidos así que...

-Eso es terrible- dijo la extraterrestre

-Sí pero no hay nada que podamos hacer la ley está de su lado y está controlando a todo el que puede, en poco tiempo toda la ciudad estará de su lado, el que no es encerrado o despedido y a veces ambas, las cárceles se están llenando de gente honesta y los criminales salen más rápido que antes, ahora no puedo ayudarlos mas pero los contactare, ya todo está bajo su control pero veré como hacerlo, ahora debo irme.

-Lo ayudaremos-dijo Cyborg

-No dudo que lo hagan pero no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados, tengan cuidado.

Después de eso el comisionado salió cargando algunas cajas ayudado por los titanes hasta su auto.

-Yo les llamare, no intenten hacer contacto conmigo, podría ser peligroso para ambos, ellos asintieron mientras el subía a su auto para perderse por las calles de la ciudad donde empezaba a obscurecer.

...

Con Robin:

Entraron en una gran puerta de madera, era la oficina principal de la alcaldía, al igual que el reto estaba alfombrada de color rojo, tenía un gran ventanal cubierto con unas largas cortinas del mismo color que el suelo, habían dos libreros a cada lado del escritorio, macetones, una bandera de los Estados Unidos en un asta atornillada al lado derecho del escritorio, sobre este habían varios papeles y una jarra con agua. Comenzaron a registrarlo todo rápidamente, cada cajón, mueble, librero y detrás de cada cuadro, pero no encontraba nada, lo último que les faltaba era el escritorio, comenzaron a abrir cajones, pero escucharon unos paso acercarse rápidamente cerraron los cajones, Robin se escondió entre las pesadas cortinas y uno de los libreros cubriéndose con un macetón, mientras Raven se escondió entre la oscuridad de una de las esquinas haciendo uso de sus poderes entremetiéndose en la pared como lo había hecho en el techo de Tamara, pero la oscuridad terminaba de camuflagearla.

La Puerta se abrió dejando pasar al alcalde y a su guardaespaldas, el primero se sentó en su escritorio mientras el otro se quedo parado frente a este.

-Entonces así será- dijo el alcalde

-Haga entonces lo que deba hacer-era la misma voz que habían escuchado en el pasillo

El alcalde se sirvió agua y después la bebió.

-Tenemos compañía- le dijo el moreno

-Sabes que hacer, ahora necesito darle un mensaje, no desordenes mi oficina.

El hombre moreno asintió y fue directo a donde se encontraba Robin y movió el jarrón rápidamente, pero el petirrojo no estaba, sin perder tiempo fue a la esquina pero la gótica tampoco estaba.

-Son rápidos- dijo el guarda espaldas

-Pero tu trabajo es serlo más, esa niña es muy inteligente, abra que hacer algo.

Ah unas calles de la alcaldía se veían a un cuervo negro que se convirtió en una joven hechicera, descendiendo con un joven en manos.

-Me asustaste- dijo el pelinegro

-Teníamos que salir de algún modo

El sonrió

-Vamos a casa

...

En la torre T:

Las dos aves llegaron a la sala sus compañeros ya estaban reunidos ahí esperándolos.

-¿Cuál es el informe Cy?

Pero no pudo contestar por que la sala se torno de color rojo, Raven tecleo algunas cosas en la computadora y el alcalde apareció en pantalla.

-Hola titanes, tengo un aviso para ustedes, supuse que ya abrían llegado dijo mostrando un reloj que marcaba las once de la noche, espero que su primer día de escuela haya sido grato, pero debo darles una noticia, mala, para ustedes, debido a que han intentado saber algunas cosas confidenciales, que no son de utilidad para resolver ningún caso actual, además de que han irrumpido en mi propia casa y por si fuera poco estas actividades las hacían fuera de la hora indicada, no me queda otra opción que despedirlos por así decirlo, desde ahora no pueden hacer nada más que ir a la escuela, hacer sus deberes y cosas de adolescentes normales, espero que haya quedado claro, sin más que decirles me despido.

La conexión se corto.

-¿Pero como supo...?-dijo el verde

-No lo sé, pero si puede saber cada uno de nuestros movimientos es más peligroso de lo que pensamos- contesto el líder.

-Lo es- dijo Cyborg para después contar lo sucedido, hacia un par de horas

El pelinegro miraba al suelo pensativo tomándose la barbilla con la mano derecha

-Entonces debemos entrar en su juego y esperar a que el teniente Gordon nos contacte, ¿Qué hay sobre las personas que trabajan con él?

-Temo informar que nuestra búsqueda fue infructuosa-dijo la extraterrestre- parece que salieron de la nada.

-También la nuestra-dijo el líder

-No del todo-dijo Raven mostrando un vaso de vidrio

-Oh excelente un vaso- dijo Chico Bestia tratando de sonar animado-Am exactamente de qué nos sirve

-De mucho, tenemos el ADN y las huellas de nuestro alcalde- dijo Raven intentando no zapear a nuestro verde titán.

-Buen trabajo-felicito Robin

-Comenzare a analizarlas dijo Cyborg.

-Pero de qué sirve si no podremos hacer nada sin ir a la cárcel- dijo Chico Bestia- ¡soy muy guapo para estar en prisión!

-Nadie ha dicho que no podamos hacer nada o por lo menos no como se me ocurre- dijo Robin- solo hay que esperar a que el comisionado nos de esa información.

-O genial ahora seremos los chicos malos- dijo Chico Bestia sacando una chamarra de cuero de la nada, levantando una ceja repetidamente.

Después de eso todos acompañaron a Cyborg para hacer el análisis, entraron a un pequeño laboratorio, Cyborg puso el vaso en recipiente que se escaneo, para que después se prendiera el monitor de un computadora cercana apareciendo infinidad de fotos e información en letras blancas que cambiaban rápidamente.

-Tardara unas horas, debe revisar con todas las personas registradas en todo el mundo no sabemos de dónde viene ni si es su nombre real-dijo el hombre de metal

-Bien entonces deberíamos ir a dormir en lo que la computadora hace su trabajo.

Los titanes salieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones después de desearse buenas noches entre ellos, todos menos el joven líder que estaba pensando en cómo decirle a cierta persona que quería terminar sin lastimar sus sentimientos, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta con el nombre indicado _Starfire_ respiro hondo y toco la puerta mientras pensaba si ese día no podía ser más largo aun.

...

**Hola de nuevo y hasta aquí este corto capitulo, lamento el no poder subir otro el día de hoy, pero ha surgido un imprevisto, no podia subir este capitulo ya que no se si habia un problema con fanfic, mimemoria o mi computadora, pero el documento no se cargaba, pero aun así espero poder subir otro pronto, pero pasando a los reviews:**

**Chrisgatita-chan: Hola y gracias por leer, que gusto que te haya agradado el capi, espero este también, bueno pasando a lo otro no Jessica no es Jinx, solo que quería un color de ojos diferente y bueno vinieron a mi mente lo ojos rosa de ella y de lo otro bueno todo sucederá muy pronto, espero te guste, bueno hasta entonces, nos vemos un beso y un abrazo.**

**Alice: Me alegro, ya te falta cada vez mas poco, espero haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo y termines tu recuperación perfectamente, hasta luego bye, un beso y un abrazo.**

**Bjlauri: Me parece excelente, de pueblos: pues de hecho en todo Guanajuato abundan todas estas cosas, por experiencia propia diría que el Jardín Guadalupano, Ecatepec Edo. de México, es un panteón , pero pasan cosas extrañas ahí, en Puebla también hay muchas historias, peo bueno mejor luego te lo digo por correo, te agrego en un rato y te mando mi correo como mp a tu cuenta de fanfic, bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y te encuentres bien un beso y un abrazo.**

**Speisla: Respecto a los cinco de la, si te agrada podrían aparecer en los siguientes capis, pero no se bien si meter a Jinx o no ya que se cambio de bando, pero en fin tu dime a quien quieres ver y considéralo hecho.**


	6. Empezar desde cero

**Hola a todos de nuevo, gracias por leer, antes que nada quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por la horrible tardanza, pero este lunes ocho entre a la escuela y pues lo maestros me traen como loca consiguiendo libros, haciendo trabajos y tareas, pero en fin pasemos al fic.**

**Los titanes no me pertenecen.**

**6.- Empezar desde cero**

En los pasillos de la torre T se veía caminar a un muchacho de cabello negro azabache hasta detenerse frente a una puerta metálica y tocar un par de veces, inseguro al principio, después decidido.

-¿Sí?

-Star soy yo, ¿podemos hablar?

La extraterrestre abrió la puerta dejando el paso libre al joven líder.

-Pasa- Así lo hizo hasta sentarse en la cama de la joven llamándola a que lo acompañara.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Robin?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Es un poco difícil, he intentado hacerlo desde hace tiempo, pero cada vez que me daba valor algo sucedía, no se si es el mejor momento ahora con todo lo que esta pasando, pero la verdad es que ya no puedo esperar más, Star he pasado un muy buen tiempo contigo y te lo agradezco, pero, últimamente siento que ya no te puedo corresponder como tu a mí- durante las palabras del líder el semblante de la extraterrestre se entristeció poco a poco.

-Star no quiero que estés triste, no me animaba a decírtelo por miedo a tu reacción o a que te lastimara de algún modo pero ya no podía seguir así por que era como si te estuviera engañando, espero que me entiendas.

-¿He?... ¿He hecho algo malo?

- No Star tu no haz hecho nada malo, es solo que ya no podemos continuar, pero me preocupas no quiero que te sientas mal- dijo acercando una mano hasta el hombro de la extraterrestre.

- Sal de aquí- Le dijo con los ojos comenzándosele a iluminar en color verde, para después volver a la normalidad, para luchar contra las lagrimar que amenazaban con salir-¡Ahora!

Así lo hizo, esperando que a la mañana siguiente estuviera mas calmada, para intentar hablar con ella de nuevo, después de eso se fue a dormir, ese día había sido el mas largo que recordaba hasta ahora y mañana tenían que ir a la escuela de nuevo.

Por fuera solo se veía una sombra pasar un par de veces a una velocidad increíble, dentro de la Torre T los titanes dormían tranquilamente después de su primer día de escuela, aunque a la extraterrestre le había costado conciliar sueño después de un rato la había vencido, todo era calma cundo sonó la alarma de seguridad, todos saltaron de sus camas aun en pijama para defender su hogar.

-La señal viene desde el laboratorio- informo Cyborg al resto de los titanes por su comunicador encaminándose a gran velocidad hasta el lugar indicado, al llegar los titanes se reunieron uno a uno rápidamente en la puerta y a la señal de Robin entraron, con suma agilidad encendiendo las luces y poniéndose en guardia.

Pero al entrar solo estaban ellos, rápidamente comenzaron a registrar el lugar con la misma cautela, Cyborg abrió un gabinete mientas que Raven se ponía en guardia pero nada, Chico Bestia se convirtió en sabueso intentando olfatear al intruso, pero no encontraba ningún rastro, Starfire reviso la ventilación pero estaba vacía, mientras Robin inspeccionaba detrás de una mesa, así pasaron unos segundos hasta que no quedo mas sitio que revisar, saliendo así a inspeccionar toda la torre, al cavo de unos minutos los titanes se reunieron de nuevo en el laboratorio .

-Debieron escapar- dijo el hombre de metal serio mirando hacia el piso- es increíble como pudieron evadir casi todas las alarmas, solo la de movimiento se activo y esto es un cuarto cerrado tuvo que haber entrado por otro lado- añadió frustrado.

Robin golpeo con fuerza una pared.

-No puede ser- se escaparon en nuestras narices, pero ¿Qué es lo que querían?- todos los titanes tuvieron la misma idea, voltearon a ver donde estaba el vaso, pero esta había desaparecido- No- dijo el líder con el ánimo por los suelos.

- Tal vez no todo este perdido- dijo el hombre de metal, se acerco a la computadora rápidamente comenzando a teclear- La computadora guarda y registra todo tendremos el análisis hasta donde la computadora alcanzo, tal vez no sea mucho pero la lista se abra reducido a solo la cuarta parte- los titanes un poco reconfortados sonrieron y se acercaron- y listo- dijo oprimiendo una última tecla, en la pantalla apareció una franja negra con letras rojas _Información denegada_- ¡No puede ser! El disco duro esta borrándose- dijo tecleando a mayor velocidad viendo como toda la computadora comenzaba a fallar y en la pantalla aparecían cosas sin sentido.

Los titanes veían impotentes como toda su base de datos era borrada en tan solo unos segundos hasta dejar su computadora prácticamente inútil, Raven y Starfire se miraron, asintieron y ambas volaron hasta las cámaras pero estas estaban arrancadas, otras rotas algunas simplemente no tenían el disco, así pasó una hora en la que los titanes buscaron evidencias que los condujera hasta su intruso pero no había nada, había logrado lo imposible, el crimen perfecto.

Todos se reunieron en la sala, nadie decía nada, Chico Bestia intentaba no quedarse dormido.

-Creo, que deberíamos ir a dormir el poco tiempo que queda, mañana, o mas bien en un par de horas debemos ir de nuevo a la escuela y no hemos dormido casi nada, mañana seguiremos con la investigación- dijo el líder tristemente

- Pero el alcalde dijo…- decía la joven extraterrestre.

- Se lo que dijo, pero no nos quedaremos con los brazos cruzados- dijo el líder para salir por la puerta dejando a el resto de los jóvenes en silencio que fueron saliendo uno a uno hasta legar a sus respetivas habitaciones.

…...

En una parte un el centro de la ciudad:

En una casa lujosa obscura por la noche era débilmente iluminada por los tenues rayos de la luna llena, dentro en un dormitorio lujoso, con una cama matrimonial amplia descansaba un señor regordete, solo se escuchaba su suave y calmada respiración, hasta que un constante timbrado interrumpió su sueño haciéndolo divagar un poco hasta entrar en razón completamente, el hombre tomo el teléfono, artefacto del que emanaba tal ruido, para contestar bruscamente.

-¡Que quieren! Ya vieron la hora

- Señor a llegado su misión fue un éxito- contestaron del otro lado del teléfono.

-Bien, dale su parte-dijo este ya más calmado.

….

En la torre T:

Eran las cinco en punto, un viejo despertador comenzó a sonar en el cuarto de la joven hechicera, esta desganada comenzó a manotear sobre la mesita de noche hasta poder presionar el reloj logrando que este se silenciara, se levanto desganada caminando hasta el baño, se miro al espejo, en su rostro se podían ver las señales del desvelo, tomo una ducha rápida, se puso el uniforme, peino un par de veces su cabello para luego salir para encontrarse con sus amigos en la sala común.

Aun nadie llegaba la sala estaba desierta, preparo un te de hierbas con toda la calma del mundo lo sirvió en una taza para después sentarse tranquilamente a beberlo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Cyborg que empujaba a Chico bestia, el cual seguía adormilado.

-Viejo esto no le hace bien a mi sueño de belleza si seguimos así perderé todo esto-dijo Chico Bestia señalando su rostro.

-Vamos bestita llegaremos tarde.

Pronto apareció Star, y finalmente Robín una vez listos subieron al auto T, para llegar a la escuela, en el camino, nadie hablo, bajaron, entraron a la escuela, esta vez las miradas fueron un poco menos obvias pero no se podía negar que seguían llamando la atención, se adentraron en uno de los pasillos.

-Titanes, nos veremos a las dos y treinta para seguir con todo- dijo el líder- procuren no meterse en problemas.

Todos asintieron, para después despedirse he ir a clases.

Hoy a Raven y Star le tocaba la primera clase juntas, Etimologías, las dos caminaron por los pasillos silenciosamente.

**Raven POV**

Camine con ella por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a la entrada del salón, la puerta estaba abierta, entramos y tomamos asiento, el maestro aun no llegaba, varios alumnos hablaban animosamente, en ocasiones podía sentir una que otra mirada sobre mi.

-Amiga Raven ¿puedo confesarte algo?- la pregunta me extraño pero asentí. **(No soy muy buena con estas cosas, pero espero les guste)**

- Ayer por la noche, Robin fue a mi habitación- una punzada de celos recorrió mi cuerpo, pero la disimule tanto como pude-yo me puse alegre en primera instancia, hace mucho que no salíamos ni nada y pensé que me pediría que hiciéramos algo esa noche o algo por el estilo-su rostro se entristeció y bajo la mirada- pero el terminó conmigo y ahora no se que hacer me siento terriblemente mal como si le hubiera fallado-dijo esto ultimo al borde del llanto debía hacer algo pronto aunque no podía negar que me sentí muy feliz por la noticia, me reprimí mentalmente una y otra vez por eso ella era mi amiga y me necesitaba.

-No Star, tu no le fallaste, cada quien es distinto y si esta con alguien siempre será perfecto para ese alguien, tal vez Robin no es como dicen "tu media naranja", tal vez debería tratar con alguien más, al principio no será fácil, pero cuando encuentres a esa persona especial lo sabrás, solo tienes que darte una oportunidad, sabes Robin no es él único terrícola en este planeta.

-Entonces ¿crees que debería buscar a alguien más?

-Así es-dije asintiendo- tal vez no ahora, pero con el tiempo la persona indicada aparecerá.

-Gracias amiga Raven- dijo abrazándome efusivamente, pero esta vez no era uno de sus abrazos normales que podían romper huesos este era uno suave, lo correspondí por un momento y luego me aparte ella también lo hizo- pero aun me queda una duda ¿Qué es eso de la media naranja?

Suspire sabia que podía peguntar en cualquier momento, en que lio me había metido.

-Es una teoría de este planeta respecto a las parejas, ¿Conoces a los dioses griegos?- ella asintió sentí un gran alivio- bueno Platón, un filosofo Griego, cuenta que los seres humanos fueron alguna vez mitad masculinos y mitad femeninos**, **de hecho tenían dos caras, cuatro manos y genitales de ambos sexos.Esta unidad, parece ser, los volvía extremadamente poderosos**,** y estos hermafroditas empezaron a desafiar a los dioses**.** El Olimpo no era un lugar donde vivían deidades capaces de tolerar las rebeldías, así que los dioses decidieron matar a los humanos. Cuenta el mito que a último momento una toma de conciencia narcisista los frenó: **"**Si los matamos a todos no habrá quién nos adore y nos ofrezca sacrificios". Zeusideó la solución: **"**Cortaré a cada uno de los humanos en dos mitades con vida propia, así su fuerza disminuirá y no habrá más desafíos**". **La idea fue aplaudida y la escisión tuvo lugar. Apolo volvió invisibles las heridas. Y los humanos divididos en hombres y mujeres empezaron a poblar la tierra**.**

Sin embargo, cuenta la leyenda que el esfuerzo de todo el Olimpo no pudo evitar que quedara algo del recuerdo de aquella unidad y que por eso los seres humanos siguen buscando permanentemente su otra mitad**,**para recuperar su fuerza y completud**.**

-Es una muy bella historia amiga Raven, pero dime ¿Qué es un filósofo?

En ese momento llego el profesor, sentí un gran alivio, la clase transcurrió tranquila, al final al parecer Star había olvidado el asunto de los filósofos, así que me fui tranquilamente a mi siguiente clase, literatura, esta vez me apresure lo suficiente para no llegar tarde, el salón aun estaba vacio, me senté en una banca en medio del salón, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Esteban apareció me regalo una sonrisa y se sentó junto a mí.

-Hola Raven

-Hola

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?

Me encogí de hombros- Bien, supongo- claro que no, mi primer día había sido desastroso, pero no quería que esta plática se extendiera aun no confió en este tipo, aunque no se ve ni un poco peligroso.

-¿Supones?

Para mi suerte el profesor llego y la plática se detuvo ahí, la clase transcurrió casi igual que el día anterior claro con una que otra mirada un poco asesina del profesor y de alguna que otra chica, el profesor nos dejo de tarea leer un libro, por suerte ya lo había leído era una obra corta a decir verdad "La vida es sueño ", solo debía repasarlo de nuevo, en fin al terminar la clase me apresure a salir.

-Nos vemos en gimnasia Raven-Me dijo Esteban para desaparecer de nuevo yo solo asentí, pero me extraño vi mi horario, era una de las ultimas clases que me tocaba el día de hoy y tenía que estar con el de nuevo, bueno que se le iba a hacer, las siguientes clases transcurrieron de igual manera era matemáticas y física alguno que otro problema de tarea.

Llego la hora del almuerzo mi estomago reclamaba alimento así que me apresure, en el lugar ya estaban sentados mis amigos, más específicamente de Robin, por alguna extraña razón hasta esa cercanía hacia que me pusiera ligeramente nerviosa ultimamente, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, Cyborg me llamo, no sé cómo le hacía siempre para llegar tan pronto, bueno es que era la hora del almuerzo pero la comida no era lo mejor.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es el pelo de púa- esa voz la conocía, todos volteamos rápidamente al reconocerla.

-Gizmo- dijo afirmando Robin al verlo no iba solo también Mammotht lo hacía se paro rápidamente poniéndose en guardia, pero yo ale de su brazo obligándolo a sentarse en la banca, varias miradas se dirigían a nosotros por no decir que casi toda la escuela, fulmine varias miradas haciendo que varios volvieran volver a lo suyo o al menos eso parecía

-Ahora no Robin, recuerda que no podemos- le dije bajo solo para que el escuchara.

-¿No les importa si nos sentamos cierto?- dijo el pequeño sentándose con nosotros acompañado de su enorme amigo- no pudimos evitar hacer caras de desagrado.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- cuestiono el líder.

-Lo mismo que tu cara de insecto, el estúpido alcalde nos envió aquí, estamos acorralados al igual que ustedes.

Robin se puso serio.

-Están controlándolos también a ustedes, pero ¿Por qué?

-Yo que se- dijo Gizmo, pero eso es una verdadera molestia no nos dejan hacer nada, ustedes no m simpatizan y estoy seguro de que ni nosotros a ustedes, pero deberíamos hacer algo respecto a esto, solo por esta ocasión.-esto último lo dijo bastante bajo como para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo.

-Como sabemos que no estás con ellos- dijo el hombre de metal.

-¡Hay acaso eres tonto! Crees que no tengo algo mejor que hacer que encerrarme en esta estúpida escuela para idiotas- dijo poniéndose un poco rojo.

-Bien- dijo Robin- si nos mienten aun podemos saberlo- me vio fijamente, odiaba cuando debía leer la mente de los criminales, pero a veces no había otra forma de saber la verdad.

-Lo sé cara de insecto, pero no crean que nos volvimos buenos esto solo será para salir del hoyo.

Cuando el almuerzo termino salí del comedor para dirigirme a la siguiente clase, Ingles, me tocaba en el grupo de Robin caminamos hasta la puerta por los pasillos del colegio, sentía aun las miradas, esto se hacía fastidioso, entramos al salón, una Chica de pelo negro y ojos rosas saludo animosamente a Robin, era extraña esa chica, su presencia me causaba escalofríos pero era como si la conociera de algún lado.

-Raven ella es Jessica, Jessica ella es Raven-nos presento el enmascarado.

-Mucho gusto-dijo ella tendiéndome la mano estreche su mano, al momento de hacerlo comencé a ver cosas pero no logre distinguir nada, me pareció como si todo me diera vueltas por un momento y me sentía cansada hasta que ya no pude percibir nada, cerré los ojos retirando mi mano, los abrí, ella ya se dirigía a sentarse, pero ya no pude distinguir mas su aura, tal vez solo era el insomnio ninguno de nosotros había dormido más de cuatro horas.

-Te encuentras bien- me dijo Robin, no me había dado cuenta de que él me sostenía por la cintura.

-Si- el me soltó

-Me pareció por un momento que ibas a desmayarte.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-dije restándole importancia sentándome en un pupitre, el se sentó junto a mí.

La clase transcurrió rápidamente al igual que las otras, para mi suerte no tuvimos gimnasia ese día, el profesor tuvo que asistir a una junta, así hasta que por fin fue la hora de salir, tenía alguna cosas que hacer para mañana pero lo que más quería en ese momento era salir de una buena vez de la escuela, no todo había sido tan malo ese día digo no me había topado con Angélica ni había tenido gimnasia, Robin ya no estaba con Star, ni había visto Angélica y no había visto a Angélica, bueno eso era lo mejor del día pero aun así no estaba feliz, Star estaba aun deprimida, el alcalde le había dado una vuelta de trescientos sesenta y cinco grados a nuestras vidas, habían burlado la seguridad de la torre, despidieron al único sujeto que nos podía ayudar.

**Fin del Raven POV**

**...**

**Normal POV**

En los pasillos de la escuela se encontraban Angélica y Valeria charlando con otras chicas.

-Oye Angélica, que se te fue Esteban- se burlaban otras chicas

-Ya quisieran

-Pues eso no es lo que vemos

-A que te refieres

-Bueno pues el día de ayer se veían muy juntitos en educación física, se sientan juntos en clase de literatura y el la invita a los partidos, yo que tú me daba prisa porque parece que tu novio ya tiene otra dueña- dijo la chica para después irse disimulando una risita junto con el grupo de chicas que iban con ella.

-Esa desgraciada, ¡Me las pagara! juro que esto se va a quedar así

-Y ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? no puedes ni sostenerle por mucho la mirada

-Cállate Valeria, ¿De que la do estas? , además te recuerdo que si yo no estoy con Esteban no le podemos pedir con nos presente a su amigo verdad- dijo mirando pícaramente a su amiga.

-Sin pero no creo que sea la manera además yo puedo.

-Pa pa pa pa pap, ya sé lo que aremos- dijo interrumpiéndola y asiendo un ademan con la mano para que guardara silencio- ella no puede seguir engatusando a Esteban si no esta en la escuela ¿No?

-Sin pero no creo que ella...

-Entonces lo que necesitamos es meterla en problemas.

-Pero ¿Cómo harás eso?

-Solo necesito que use sus poderes

-No creo que lo logres, digo...

-¡Hay! de qué lado estas, si quieres seguir en el equipo deja de contradecirme tanto, bien como iba diciendo esto es lo que haremos.

**Fin del normal POV**

**...**

**Robin POV**

Las clases habían concluido por fin, me reuní con mis amigos en la entrada para subir al auto T yo iba de copiloto, aunque no podía dejar de mirar en ocasiones a Raven por el espejo retrovisor, lo que ocurrió en la clase de ingles me tenia preocupado, no sabía si se encontraba muy bien, pero el sonido de mi comunicador interrumpió mis pensamientos, lo tome y lo abrí rápidamente, me sorprendió ver quién era.

-¿Qué pasa comisionado?

-Robin tengo información para ustedes, pero no los puedo ver ahora los veré en la fábrica abandonada a las nueve de las noche, perdonen pero debo cortar la comunicación.

Nos volteamos a ver con un poco de esperanza en el rostro.

-¡Oh si! nada nos para- dijo alegre el verde.

Llegamos a la torre T igual que el día anterior exhaustos, cada quien fue a su habitación a dormir un poco incluyéndome, me deje caer en la cama y me sumergí en mis sueños, cuando me desperté ya era de noche, vía a mi alrededor topándome con mi mochila, tenia tarea que hacer, me senté en un pequeño escritorio en el que solía analizar los casos que tratábamos, investigue algunas cosas de la tarea de historia y resolví unos problemas, cuando termine guarde las cosas en la mochila y me quite el uniforme para ponerme el mío, aun no nos prohibían vestirnos como quisiéramos, pero algo me decía que era cuestión de tiempo, escuche que tocaban a mi puerta.

-Si- dije amablemente abriendo la puerta pa encontrarme con Raven, ella también tenía su uniforme se veía tan bien, me reprimí mentalmente por pensar así de ella.

-Es hora de ver a Gordon.

Nos dirigimos al garaje, desde que todo esto había empezado todos viajábamos en el auto era muy molesto cuando había tráfico, pero no teníamos opción, los chicos ya no podía volar, yo podía usar mi moto, pero no era lo mismo.

Subimos al auto todos tenían sus uniformes usuales, Cyborg condujo hasta llegar a la fábrica abandonada, en el camino comenzó a llover, dificultando que avanzáramos rápidamente, cuando al fin llegamos, bajamos de auto mojándonos, corrimos hasta adentro de la fabrica.

-Hay que separarnos para buscarlo-le dije a mi equipo.

Así lo hicimos

-Comisionado- repetía una y otra vez la extraterrestre, volando de vez en vez tratando de ser discreta iluminando con un Starbolt.

Cyborg alumbraba con la lamparita de su hombro el lugar, Chico Bestia se convirtió en sabueso para olfatearlo, Raven trataba de buscar su aura pero no parecía obtener resultado, yo buscaba en los niveles superiores con una lámpara de mano.

-No- dije por lo bajo- Chicos vengan rápido- Así lo hicieron el cuerpo del comisionado yacía boca abajo en el suelo, le di vuelta, estaba muy malherido, trataba de hablar débilmente.

Starfire ahogo un chillido mientras Chico Bestia trataba de consolarla.

-¿Quién le hizo esto?-trataba de contestarme, pero las palabras no salían lo tome recostándolo ligeramente en mi regazo-no se preocupe Raven lo curara- así lo hizo se acerco a él y su mano comenzó a iluminarse.

-Ten, tengan, cuidado... Ellos son muy peligrosos, el no trabaja solo-dijo este en un susurro.

-¿Quién?-dije un poco histérico, pero sus ojos se cerraron, Raven se separo.

-Raven cúralo-pedí casi a gritos.

Ella agacho la cabeza.

-Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer-dijo ella con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

No podía ser siempre de que estábamos cerca de descubrir algo pasaba algo que nos lo impedía, de nuevo debíamos empezar desde cero.

En ese momento varias luces provenientes del exterior nos iluminaron obligándonos a taparnos de la cegadora luz, el sonido de varios helicópteros y sirenas se escucharon.

-¡Quédense quietos!-Nos ordeno un policía que hablaba desde un altavoz- Están rodeados

...

**Bueno hasta aquí este cap. espero les haya gustado, de nuevo disculpe la horrible tardanza espero subir otro cap. al siguiente fin de semana a mas tardar, bueno dependiendo de ahora que se les ocurra mis adorable maestros (nótese el sarcasmo) que me tocaron este año, pero pasando a los reviews.**

**Bjlauri: Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer, aprovechando quisiera comentarte algunas dudas del fic colectivo, ¿Cómo se va hacer cada quien un pedazo o solo alguien escribirá y los demás opinaremos y como son las votaciones?, bueno eso es todo por el momento creo, bueno cuídate mucho, nos vemos.**

**Speisla: Hola, espero te haya gustado, no salieron mucho pero es un principio en el siguiente ya estoy viendo como saldrán para que aparezcan un poco más, espero te haya gustado, bueno cuídate mucho, nos vemos, hasta pronto chau.**

**Alice: Que bueno que ya salieras del seguro, me alegro mucho por ti, espero termines pronto la recuperación, si lo quieres puedo meter el AquaStar en los próximo capis, bueno gracias por leer cuídate, espero haya sido de tu agrado el capi, nos vemos, chau.**

**Crisgatita-chan: Hola gracias por pasarte a leer, espero te haya gustado el capi, de los demás titanes, bueno no estoy muy segura ya que el alcalde es por ciudad, pero si te gusta podrían aparecer o quizá el alcalde se apodere poco a poco de todos los Estados Unidos muajajaja, jeje, bueno espero tu repuesta, cuidate, hasta pronto.**

**Meyraven: Hola, gracias por pasarte a leer, espero te haya gustado, cuídate mucho, nos vemos, hasta pronto.**


	7. Planes

**Hola a todos y antes que nada otra disculpa, como ya había dicho antes esto de volver a la escuela esta de locos, ya que mis maestros nos atarean más cuando entramos, espero esto ya no dure más para poder dedicarme a escribir más tiempo, para este capitulo dedique cinco minutos diarios que no son nada, se que el capitulo de por si es corto, pero ya los hice esperar demasiado, pero en verdad que apenas y tengo tiempo para dormir y no morir de sueño en la escuela, pero bueno ya no los aburro más con mi vida, pasemos al capitulo.**

**7.- Planes**

**Robin POV**

Por fin estábamos en casa, no sabia que hacer todo era confuso y aun me sentía muy inseguro, tome el papel que nos dio ese sujeto ni siquiera sabía quien había sido, ni por que nos había ayudado, bueno no con exactitud, aun la muerte del comisionado me daba vueltas en la mente, no terminaba de digerir lo que había pasado apenas hace unos minutos.

**Flash back**

-Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer-dijo ella con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

No podía ser siempre de que estábamos cerca de descubrir algo pasaba algo que nos lo impedía, de nuevo debíamos empezar desde cero.

En ese momento varias luces provenientes del exterior nos iluminaron obligándonos a taparnos de la cegadora luz, el sonido de varios helicópteros y sirenas se escucharon.

-¡Quédense quietos!-Nos ordeno un policía que hablaba desde un altavoz- Están rodeados.

Varios policías estaban avanzando por la fábrica abandonada todos armados, nos escondimos en la oscuridad de la noche, no podíamos escapar, ya nos habían visto así desapareciéramos, sabrían que fuimos nosotros.

Con el sigilo que me caracteriza comencé a dar señales a mi equipo de que avanzáramos por la fábrica más aprisa, algo se nos debía ocurrir.

Desde dentro se podía observar como descendían varios policías de los helicópteros, sentí un arma detrás de mí, me volteé rápidamente.

-Avancen- me dijo él susurrando, avanzamos a la oscuridad hasta quedar apartados de todos los demás- No hay tiempo, tomen esto Gordon me pidió que se los entregara si le pasaba algo, váyanse ahora solo yo los he visto, hasta ahora o al menos eso parece-me dijo tendiéndome un papel doblado, lo tome rápidamente y asentí- escucha aun ahí gente de tu lado pero él cada vez controla más todo, no te puedo ayudar más ahora y los comunicadores olvídenlo tienen todo controlado-volteo hacia atrás.

-¿Encontraste algo?- dijo otro uniformado desde más atrás.

-No- respondió el sujeto que me había entregado el papel- váyanse de una buena vez, les ayudaremos pero ahora no podemos hacer nada más, busquen a sus amigos- después de decir esto se fue asentí y Raven nos sacó del lugar.

**Fin del flash back**

Estábamos reunidos en la sala, yo estaba en el sillón grande mientras Raven se preparaba un te de hiervas, Starfire hacia un platillo tamaraneano que según ella haría que nos sintiéramos mejor, Chico Bestia charlaba con Cyborg, el silencio se había hecho demasiado común para nosotros en apenas estos días.

-Viejo que fue todo eso- se quejaba Chico Bestia un poco malhumorado, eso ya era bastante grave.

-No lo se pero lo sabremos- dije mientras sacaba el papel desdoblándolo mientras mis compañeros se reunían alrededor de mí, pero el papel estaba en blanco.

- ¡No es enserio!- dijo Cyborg- Lo único que tenemos es una hoja de papel en blanco.

-No lo creo Gordon no abría dejado algo así nada más.

-Tal vez eso no sea lo que dejo Gordon, no sabemos quien esta del lado de quien aquí- dijo Raven con su monótona voz.

- Mañana temprano llamaremos a los titanes Este si en nuestra ciudad están prohibidas nuestras acciones como héroes, en su ciudad no, deberemos pedir toda su ayuda esta vez.

Después de eso cenamos, pero n realidad nadie tenia ganas de comer ni de decir nada, así que la cena se quedo prácticamente hecha, uno a uno nos fuimos yendo a nuestras habitaciones, cuando fui a la mía encendí una pequeña televisión que tenia en el ropero debí asegurarme de que ese hombre fuera de confianza.

Comencé a cambiar de canal una y otra vez, pero en ninguna pasaban las noticias recientes, por fin encontré un noticiero, pero nada, de hecho ninguna mala noticia, llego a parecerme que les sobraba tiempo y ya no sabían que hacer, era como si el gobierno estuviera cubriendo todo, como que no quisiera que nadie pensara en la inseguridad ¿Pero para que? ¿Qué ganaban con eso? Y continuaban las noticias mundanas acompañados de comerciales de cosas novedosas cada cinco minutos, me pareció que en cualquier momento pasaría una noticia como, hoy Fernando encontró cinco dólares o algo así, todo esto era extraño o tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo, digo solo habían pasado algunos minutos.

**Fin del Robin POV**

**Normal POV**

En la fábrica todo era caos los policías corrían y corrían.

-Como que se escaparon.

-Estaban rodeados, ¿Cómo pudo ser?- se gritaban los unos a los otros histéricamente

-¡Sabes lo que nos hará cuando se entere!

-¿Quién?- preguntó el alcalde entrando por la puerta.

- El alcal….. Señor-dijo saludando de forma militar- que debemos su compañía- al parecer era el oficial al mando.

-Pues que ustedes bola de ineptos no pudieron terminar una simple tarea, pero ahora retírense, ya me ocupare de ustedes.

Los oficiales avanzaron de manera rápida y hasta temerosa a sus patrullas y helicópteros.

-Pobre comisionado era un buen hombre, lastima que no supo que lado era el bueno- dijo el alcalde viendo al inerte cuerpo de Gordon- Llévenselo de aquí ya saben que hacer.

**Fin del Normal POV**

**Raven POV**

Estaba en mi habitación, sin ganas de hacer nada, pero debía meditar, no lo había hecho en estos días tan ajetreados así que me senté en mi cama, comencé a levitar y a decir mi típico mantra, así paso aproximadamente una hora hasta que comencé a sentir el cansancio y pare para dormir, puse mi despertador en la cómoda y me recosté en mi cama, cuando la alarma sonó, me levanté más desganada que el día anterior, para hacer lo que ya se convertía en una rutina, repetí lo mismo que el día anterior, una ducha, el uniforme, unas cuantas cepilladas a mi cabello, para dirigirme a la sala común donde mis compañeros ya estaban reunidos desayunando para partir en unos minutos, me senté des ganadamente a tomar una taza de té para que después partiéramos a la escuela.

El camino fue completamente igual al de el día anterior, silencioso, nadie tenia ánimos ni siquiera para sonreír, miré a Robin, el no se rendiría, nunca lo hacia, pero ahora no veía como seguiría todo esto, nuestro intentos eran fallidos, estábamos incomunicados, el alcalde controlaba prácticamente toda la ciudad y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, la gente estaba conforme y los apoyaba, era casi como control mental, pero si fuera así ya lo abría sentido, simplemente no me explicaba como podrían seguir a una persona tan ciegamente y que estará ocultando tan celosamente ese sujeto.

Por fin llegamos a la escuela, bajamos del auto, para dirigirnos monótonamente a nuestras respectivas clases, literatura, genial, no podría ser peor.

Llegue al salón y Esteban ya estaba sentado y me hacia señales para que me fuera a sentar con él, suspire, ¿seria demasiado descortés ignorar su invitación? Sin duda, fui hacia el pupitre, me senté a su lado y lo salude.

-Hola Raven- me contesto él.

Para mi suerte el profesor llego a los pocos minutos por lo que no tuve que seguir la conversación por mucho tiempo.

**Fin del Raven POV**

**Angélica POV**

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, pronto, pensé para mi misma, había conseguido varias aliadas dentro de todo este plan, al parecer, Esteban no es el único que anda tras la chica peli violeta todo marchaba bien hasta ahora solo necesito que sea la hora y el momento exacto.

Camine por los corredores con mi maliciosa sonrisa aun en el rostro, todo debía ser perfecto, encontré a unas chicas que sonreían igual que yo, me reuní con ellas.

**Fin del Angélica POV**

**Alcalde POV**

Estaba en mi oficina colérico por lo sucedido la noche anterior esos niños no se quedarían así, ya tenia todo listo para sacarlos de una buena vez del camino y esos inútiles os habían dejado escapar, si quieres que algo se haga bien, hazlo tu, eso haría pero ahora no tenia tiempo, tenia otro asunto pendiente, ya seria más tarde, quizás no hoy quizás no mañana pero esos chiquillos caerían de una forma u otra.

**Fin del alcalde POV**

**Bueno hasta aquí este corto capitulo y yo me pregunto ¿Dónde quedo mi inspiración? Pero bueno espero no haya quedado tan mal, espero poder escribirles pronto, cuídese nos vemos.**

**Crisgatita-chan: Hola gracias por leer y perdona la tardanza espero que el capitulo te haya agradado, la continuación de lo ocurrido en el capi anterior yo creo estará en el siguiente, bueno espero leerte nuevamente, hasta pronto, un abrazo.**

**Rachelgraf: Muchas gracias por leer, espero el capitulo te haya agradado, espero ya no tardar tanto en subir los capis, pero bueno se hace lo que se puede, hasta pronto, cuídate, un abrazo.**

**Speis: Y de nuevo gracias por dejarme cortar una vez mas tu nombre, espero te haya gustado el capi., lamento la tardanza y deberás que quisiera que uno que otro de mis maestro cayeran en una sanja pero bueno, espero poder metes mas a Gizmo y a Mammoth en el siguiente capi, bueno hasta entonces, un abrazo.**

**Bjlauri: Bueno lo sabrás en los próximos capítulos, espero poder darle pronto ese toque que le falta, respecto al fic colectivo me parece bien la idea, espero la primera parte para poder contribuir más que como hasta ahora, bueno hasta entonces, cuídate, un abrazo.**

**MedalaineLestrange: Hola antes que nada, gracias por el consejo espero poder seguirlo, pero bueno yo escribo los capítulos y en cuanto termino cada uno lo subo, pero intentare aunque sea subirlos por partes para no tardar tanto, bueno hasta luego, cuídate, un abrazo.**


	8. Desastre parte 1

**Hola a todos de nuevo estoy aquí, aunque de nuevo me tarde bastante y sé que ya no tengo perdón de Dios, pero bueno después de casi un mes de exámenes trabajos y exposiciones y estoy aquí con este nuevo capítulo, pero bueno por fin quedo y espero que les guste.**

**8.-Desastre parte 1**

**Raven POV:**

Para mi suerte el profesor llego a los pocos minutos por lo que no tuve que seguir la conversación por mucho tiempo, la clase transcurrió rápida y pude salir del salón sin ningún contratiempo, camine por el corredor sin poder evitar sentir las miradas que ahora se sentían más intensas que antes algunos menos discretos me veían, solo para después voltearse y conversar entre ellos, pase de largo intentando no fijarme en ello sin lograr obtener muchos resultados, podía llegar a escuchar cuchicheos y conversaciones no muy agradables respecto a mí, al equipo, a ... ¿Esteban? Esto no me gustaba, no me gustaba nada.

Revise mi horario, hora libre, perfecto podría apartarme de todo esto por un momento, camine cada vez más apresuradamente por los pasillos del colegio, casi podía escuchar las conversaciones en mi mente, parecía que sus mentes lo gritaban era como si todos quisieran ser escuchados al mismo tiempo murmullos, solo se escuchaban murmullos, no todos era respecto a lo mismo, pero no estaba de humor solo deseaba escapar de ese lugar irme a uno tranquilo, camine cada vez más rápido casi hasta correr, llegando así al otro extremo de la escuela, un patio, respire recargándome en una parte sombreada a un lado de una pared, recargándome en ella me deje caer lentamente hasta sentarme en el piso.

**Fin del Raven POV**

**Angélica POV:**

Sentía la victoria más cerca, no podía creer que esto estuviera dando frutos al poco tiempo de su comienzo, era aun más increíble que la hubieran ayudado así nada más.

_**Flash back**_

-Oye tu, la chica de la mochila rosa- voltee de mala gana mientras maldecía a Raven.

-¡Que quieres!- definitivamente no tenia humor y no le convenía a nadie molestarme.

-Tengo por entendido que no te cae bien la chica del pelo violeta

-¿Y eso a ti que más te da?

-Yo podría ayudarte, si tú me ayudas a mí

-Tienes un minuto

-Escucha se varias cosas que te pueden servir

-Y ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Solo hazlo bien eso es todo

-Interesante propuesta pero algo debes ganar en ello

-No tienes idea

_Fin de flash back_

Todo lo que había conseguido en esa tarde valía oro, pero a pesar de todo me mantenía con curiosidad la procedencia de esa información, pero debía esperar el momento adecuado.

**Fin del Angélica POV**

**Starfire POV (Aceptémoslo los tengo algo abandonados)**

Esta mañana fue la más deprimente que recuerdo desde que fui vendida en Tamara, no tenia ánimos de compartir la enseñanza terrestre en grupo en este lugar que los terrícolas llaman escuela, tondo me parecía gris apenas cruzaba palabra con Robín, casi siempre nos evadíamos, pero no podía evitarlo me sentía culpable de algún modo como si fuera de alguna manera repulsiva ya que Robin ahora no me quería o por lo menos no como antes.

La ciudad que se había convertido en mi hogar estos últimos años, me parecía maravillosa llena de vida y todos eran tan amables, pero, ahora es oscura me parece que cada vez limitaban más a las personas pero aun así ellas no hacían nada solo se dejaban aplastar por la ley y aun se veían felices por ello, como si fuera un gran logro, en Tamara las cosas son muy diferentes, trate de alejar esos insanos pensamientos de mi mente, pero me era casi imposible, me dirigía al gimnasio, tal vez algo de ejercicio me ayudara a despejar mis ideas.

**Fin del Starfire POV **

**Cyborg POV**

Esta semana ya era bastante larga y ahora se hacía cada vez más insoportable, no podíamos hacer nada para terminar con esta tiranía, cada vez estos gobernantes se apoderaban de todo pero no entiendo porque las personas los sigue tanto, están limitando libertades, no solo las nuestras sino también las suyas no se sorprendería que hicieran toque de queda o que dejaran salir a los pocos criminales que capturan con solo una advertencia, pero bueno los criminales verdaderos ya no son capturados y se dedican a reprimir a los que contribuíamos a que esta ciudad fuera un sitio tranquilo.

Esta mañana hable con Robin se supone que llamaríamos a los titanes este, esta tarde pero lo convencí de dejarme llamarlos en cuanto pudiera, así que ahora me trato de dirigir al lugar más apartado que pudiera, pero es casi imposible, la gente aun nos sigue mirando, siento que siguen todos mis movimientos con la mirada, algunos nos miran con asco y repulsión, otros con fascinación, algunos mas hasta envidia y en alguno que otro caso se podría decir que con lujuria esas últimas son los que más llegaban a asustar, pero al paso de los días se iba aminorando.

Pronto llegue a la conclusión de que no encontraría ningún lugar tranquilo así que me fui a los baños, desde donde saque un teléfono celular, me era difícil confiar en nuestros comunicadores, un teléfono seria un poco as difícil de rastrear que la línea de los titanes, me metí en el pequeño armario de conserje cuidando de que nadie me viera , marque rápidamente vario números, comenzó a dar tono una y otra vez comenzaba a impacientarme mientras temía ser descubierto, tal vez me volvía paranoico, pero me era difícil saber en quien confiar en estos momentos, mi agonía se termino y por fin contestaron mi llamada.

-¿Hola?

-Abeja soy Cyborg, no te alarmes pero necesito que vengan a Jump City de inmediato tenemos mucho que decirles ahora no puedo decir más los esperaremos en la torre.

-Está bien Chispita ahí estaremos pero dime ¿todo está bien?

-No como quisiéramos pero no puedo hablar ahora, discúlpame- corte la comunicación después de eso y salí del armario, pero el conserje estaba afuera y me miraba extrañado mientras me amenazaba con una escoba, yo sonreí torpemente mientras salí huyendo hacia mi salón de clase, dejando al pobre anciano mas confundido, y deseaba que el por lo menos no estuviera en nuestra contra.

**Fin del Cyborg POV**

**Robin POV**

Este día se me hacía más largo al igual que todo en estos últimos días, todo me era tedioso, pero frustrante no podíamos resolver nada nos prohibían cada intento pero para que ganaban con esto que se supone que hagamos, no lo sé no puedo encontrar respuestas esto es como buscar una aguja en el pajar, cuando parece que las encontraste, solo es una pequeña punta de hoja seca que te molesta en tu búsqueda.

Todo era confuso sin mencionar que las cosas con el equipo, me refiero a Starfire estaban bastante tensas, por si eso fuera poco teníamos ahora más cosas en que pensar con todo esto de la escuela y ni siquiera a pasado la primer semana. Todo esto recorría mi mente mientras caminaba por un pasillo sospechosamente vacio, no me había percatado de ello hasta que recordé donde estaba, mire a los lados, nada, me pareció ver una sombra moverse con gran velocidad, avance rápidamente, pero no había nadie, di vuelta en un pasillo y al encontrarme con el rostro de Jessica.

-Hola- me dijo sonriendo- ¿vas a clase?

-Si- dije para tratar de evadirla pero en realidad no era cierto.

-Está bien- dijo con un tono extraño que no pude descifrar- ¿Te veré en el almuerzo?- trate de leer sus ojos pero tampoco me dijeron nada, pero cuando se encontraron con los míos sentí nuevamente un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Eso creo- esto no me gusta, esa chica es, no se tiene algo raro, aun no sabía qué pero lo descubriría, igual continúe con lo mío alejándome rápidamente de ella, camine hasta salir de los edificios a lo lejos vi a una chica de pelo violeta, sonreí solo había una como ella n toda la escuela y me alegraba encontrarla.

**Fin del Robin POV**

**Raven POV**

Respire un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarme con y para mi sorpresa, nadie, no había absolutamente nadie, respire aliviada, pero a los pocos segundos pude ver una sombra a lo lejos, demasiado, apenas podía ver la silueta, pero a los pocos segundos se fue acercando y lo pude ver bien, pero eso no fue lo único que vi, el simple recuerdo aun me altera, era Robin me sonrió ligeramente como si leyera mi expresión, pero antes de que pudiera ver de donde salió la chica de los ojos rosas muy de prisa.

-¡Amor!- le grito ella y con tal rapidez esperada de un halcón, apenas pude ver como se lanzo sobre el haciéndolo tambalear, quiero pensar que por reflejo el la sostuvo para que ambos no cayeran y entonces paso, ella llevo rápidamente sus brazos al cuello de este para entrelazarlos y lo beso, fue todo lo que vi, en ese momento me levante lo mas rápido que pude, tratando de contener las lagrimas que se amotinaban en mis ojos eso sin contar mis poderes, sentía que no podía controlarlos, pero debía hacerlo, sentía una ira incontrolable, sentía como si alguien estrujara mi corazón sin compasión casi hasta querer arrancarlo, corrí hasta el baño de mujeres con suerte estaría solo y podría tranquilizarme, pero por que me ponía así no tenia razones o ¿si?

Eso no importaba ahora, lo que si era controlarme antes de lastimar a alguien, pero como no sabia que dolía más lo que había visto o contener toda esta energía, pronto comenzaron a salir personas de un salón y a dirigir sus miradas de nuevo a mi dirección, no m importaba iba muy a prisa, el murmullo general no me ayudaba.

**Fin del Raven POV**

**Angélica POV**

-Va para allá, el resto queda en tus manos, no lo estropees-me dijo por teléfono a gran velocidad.

-Esta bien, pero como sabes que así es.

-Solo haz tu arte y no te metas en mis asuntos.

-Ok per mas te vale que funcione.

Me escondí rápidamente, escuche paso agua corriendo, en cuanto me asegure de su presencia cerré la puerta y puse el cerrojo, ella volteo de prisa y se puso en guardia.

-Que pasa Raven, no soportas ver que alguien te lo gane- dije con malicia

**Fin del Angélica POV**

**Bueno mis querids lectores hasta aquí dejo este capitulo, espero subir otra parte el fin de semana ya que por fin tengo un poco de tiempo libre, es mas empezare el siguiente capi, espero les guste o que no quedara tan mal, como lo deje a la mitad, trate de recordar cual era mi idea al empezar pero no lo logre, en fin espero que todos se encuentren perfectamente después de mi larga ausencia, un saludo y agradecimiento especial para:**

**Alice Angel Dark, ouch espero que pronto puedas estar completamente bien y que ya no te castiguen, gracias por leer, nos vemos, recupérate pronto, un abrazo.**

**Speis (por cierto me gusta eso de ****Gothy**** ;D) gracias por leer, mmm veré que puedo hacer por el buen comisionado, creo que por fin mi inspiración a dado señales de vida jeje, bueno que estés bien y espero leerte pronto :D nos vemos, un abrazo.**

**Bjlauri, hola, por fin pude ver el primer capi, espero participar un poco más ahora si que ya no estoy tan presionada, gracias por tu comentario y por leer, no vemos por aquí, que estés bien, cuídate, un abrazo.**


	9. Desastre parte 2

**Hola a todos, lo siento por esta enorme tardanza ya no tengo perdón, pero creo que les debo un explicación, bien este no fue mi año escolar, pero por fin tengo tiempo, en resumen tuve muchísimo trabajo y por si fuera poco varios problemas familiares, pero no me he olvidado de ustedes, después de darle varias vueltas recordé bien cómo iba más o menos esta historia, porque he de admitir que ya con tanto no sabía cómo continuarla ya que había dejado medio capitulo escrito, pero ya sin más que agregar a mis más sinceras disculpas, espero que les guste el capitulo, bien, comencemos.**

**9.-Desastre parte 2**

**Robin POV**

-¡Amor!- me grito ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se lanzo sobre mi haciéndome tambalear, la sostuve para no caer, pero entonces paso algo que no pude prever, ella llevo rápidamente sus brazos a mi cuello entrelazándolos y me beso, la separe de mi, pero ella se adhería cada vez mas era como una imán, pero luche hasta poder separarme de ella.

Jessica me miraba con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban con un tono especialmente rosado esta vez, yo no pude menos que apartarla más, vi hacia donde estaba Raven sentada, pero ya no se encontraba ahí , comencé a observar alrededor buscándola.

-¿Que pasa no te gustó?-dijo Jessica, peo yo no le hacía mucho caso, apenas escuché su voz sentía que debía estar con Raven y disculparme, sentía que le había hecho daño, pero no la encontraba, por fin logre verla entrando a un de los edificios, pero estaba corriendo muy rápido, yo podía sentir… tristeza, si, eso me pareció hasta que pude terminar de identificarlo, nuestro lazo me permitía, en ocasiones sentir lo que ella sentía.

Me separe rápidamente de Jessica, se podría decir que hasta con brusquedad, ella trato de detenerme sujetándome de un brazo, pero yo me solté, yendo por donde había visto irse a Raven.

**Fin del Robin POV**

**Angélica POV**

Me escondí rápidamente, escuche paso agua corriendo, en cuanto me asegure de su presencia cerré la puerta y puse el cerrojo, ella volteo de prisa y se puso en guardia.

-Que pasa Raven, no soportas ver que alguien te lo gane- dije con malicia, ella no me respondió se limito a mirarme fijamente a los ojos, debo de admitirlo su mirada es tan penetrante como dicen o quizás hasta más.

Esto se había convertido en un concurso de miradas.

-Que no vas a defenderte- ella cambio su posición y continuo lavándose el rostro.

-El gato te comió la lengua, o es que no tienes nada que negar- ella se seco la cara con una toalla y volteo a verme, apenas y pude ver un dejo de ira en su rostro, de nuevo la información era acertada, sabia esconder sus emociones pero yo sabía su punto débil y lo explotaría sabía que estaba cerca.

-A ti que más te da- dijo por fin ella, apenas la voz le tembló un poco pero no era suficiente.

-Oh la bruja tiene carácter- su mirada me estremeció pero debía hacer esto bien, igual no podía hacerme nada, levanto una ceja y cruzo los brazos.

-No tengo tiempo pera esto- dijo dirigiendo se a la puerta, pero le cerré el paso.

Ella cerró por un momento los ojos, sentía que lo lograría.

-¿Ah dónde crees que vas?

-A ti que más te da.- me dijo ella ahora con un poco mas de rabia.

-Nada solo algo de curiosidad digo un mitad demonio como tú debe tener algo interesante que hacer- la mire desafiante, ella estalló, ¡bingo! Su cabello se erizó ligeramente.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- preguntó tomándome por los brazos contra la pared, yo solo sonreí, sentía el triunfo cerca, pero no puedo negar que me atemorizaba la energía negra que salía de sus ojos.

-Aun no lo sabes, digo creo que eres la única todos aquí lo saben, sabemos lo que eres- dije burlándome-pensé que ya lo sabías- sus ojos brillaron aun más- sabiendo eso no me queda duda de por qué Robin prefirió estar con Jessica, yo pensé que eras rara, pero nunca pensé que tanto lo eras.

**Fin del Angélica POV**

**Raven POV**

Trataba con todas mi fuerzas de resistir, pero no podía ya no podía, esto se salía de control, de su boca salían mas y mas palabras impregnadas de veneno, mientras yo me repetía una y otra vez que solo lo hacía por molestar que no valía la pena, pero me era imposible escucharla.

-¿El gato te comió la lengua bruja? o es que no puedes negar nada.

Mis manos comenzaron a brillar, no me podía detener, la energía acumulada comenzaba a lastimarme, respiraba con los ojos cerrados tratando de calmarme, peo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a la directora con la amiga de Angélica.

-Lo ve directora se lo dije, comenzó a gritarle y ahora amenaza con atacarla, es un peligro para esta escuela, una mitad demonio no debe estar aquí- dijo Karen

-Directora qué bueno que llega, creí que moriría- dijo Angélica siguiendo su juego, ahora haciendo gestos de dolor e impregnando sus ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atine a decir pero eso me distrajo de lo anterior.

-Señorita Raven, sabe bien cuales son las condiciones de su estadía aquí, acompáñeme por favor.

-Pero yo...-trate de decir inútilmente.

-No me escucho y suelte a su compañera- hasta ese momento me di cuenta en la posición que estaba, demonios, era demasiado comprometedor, la solté en ese momento, ahora lo único que me preocupaba era salir de este lio ya tendría tiempo para pensar en lo demás, pero aun continuaba con aquella lucha interna, debía tranquilizarme si no quería terminar con más problemas que ahora y de ninguna manera quería terminar en la cárcel.

**Fin del Raven POV**

**Robin POV**

Corrí por los pasillos de la escuela, pregunte a un par de chicos por Raven.

-No lo se, se fue para allá- me miro de una manera extraña en la que no pude descifrar nada en realidad- por cierto Robin, ¿es verdad eso que dicen?- eso me extraño aun más, me limite a no contestar y seguir corriendo, después tendría tiempo de indagar.

Llegue al lugar indicado pero solo podía ver a un gran tumulto de gente, esto no era bueno, de pronto se apartaron dejando pasar a la directora, después Angélica, quien llevaba una torcida cara de total y completa satisfacción y por último Raven, con su seria y fría cara de monotonía para quienes no la supieran leer, pera mi no se veía nada bien.

Pronto llegaron a prisa Cyborg, Star y Chico Bestia observaba todo sin saber exactamente que ocurría, me vieron yo me acerque inmediatamente a ellos.

-Que sucede Robin- me pregunto Star

-Non lo sé con exactitud, pero algo ocurrió con Raven, nada bueno está en problemas.

Los tres intercambiaron caras de preocupación, mientras nos abríamos paso entre la multitud, el timbre sonó, era hora de volver a clases, pronto los pasillos comenzaron a despejarse no sin barullo formado por el chismorreo que se formó por lo antes ocurrido, esto nos facilitó poder avanzar hasta poder llegar hasta la entrada de la dirección pero un prefecto nos detuvo haciéndonos 'amablemente' la petición de que nos retiráramos a nuestros respectivos salones.

**Fin del Robin POV**

**Angélica POV**

Todo había resultado excelente, ahora estábamos en la dirección, nos habían hecho sentarnos frente al escritorio mientras la directora tomaba una llamada pero solo se limitaba a asentir y a decir ocasional mente si, aja , no como usted diga, con eso termino su llamada, colgó el teléfono y nos vio fijamente.

-Bien, ustedes dos, sobre todo usted señorita Reynald sabe perfectamente que en esta escuela no están permitidas las peleas- dijo mirándome, después la vio a ella- pero usted señorita debería poner el ejemplo, ustedes se suponía que ponían el orden en esta ciudad pero hoy la he visto a punto de atacar a su compañera, ¿qué tienen que decir en su defensa?

Tome la delantera.

-Yo solo me encontraba en el baño haciendo un buen uso de los recursos de la escuela, pero ella- dije apuntando a Raven- fue quien sin ningún motivo me ataco diciendo que yo era la culpable de los problemas que tiene en la escuela.

-Eso es completamente falso- dijo Raven interrumpiéndome.

-Señorita Roth- ella pareció sobresaltarse, así que la bruja si tenía apellido después de todo- no interrumpa a su compañera.

-Como le decía- continúe- estaba en el baño cuando fui atacada por, por lo que sea que ella es, con el pretexto de que yo era la culpable de sus problemas, aquí y si usted no hubiera llegado, no sé qué habría pasado con migo- deje que las clases de actuación que había tomado el verano pasado salieran a la luz y al parecer había dado sus frutos.

-Bien puede retirarse señorita Reynolds ya vere que hace con su compañera.

Salí con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, afuera estaba de nuevo la chica de los ojos rosas.

-Bien hecho-me dijo en cuanto salí

-Gracias

-Bueno ya no creo que te represente mucho obstáculo si puedes volver a actuar como actuaste, pero respecto a mi es solo el comienzo ella y sus amigos aún me estorban, esto fue solo el comienzo, volveré a buscarte aliada.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle cualquier cosa desapareció.

**Fin del Angélica POV**

**Raven POV**

-En cuando a usted señorita Roth-me dijo en cuanto Angélica se fue, aun no me explico como sabe mi nombre real, el alcalde había dicho, pero claro que podía esperar de él y ahora toda la escuela sabría que era un demonio, ero esa ahora era una de sus menores preocupaciones- no quiero que vuelva a usar sus poderes dentro de esta institución o ser expulsada y sabe a dónde podría ir a dar, la dejare ir solo con una gran advertencia, pero tenga por seguro que me asegurare de que no vuelva a usar sus poderes aquí.

-Pero déjeme explicarme, no fue así como ocurrieron las cosas-

-No me haga cambiar de opinión, salga inmediatamente de aquí y diríjase a sus clases.

Salí de mala gana de la oficina y fui a clases, genial como i fuera poco todos me observarían al llegar, pues ya iba tarde, ¿que este día jamás terminaría? Debía tranquilizarme sentía que la cabeza me estallaría.

**Fin del Raven POV**

**Normal POV**

En la oficina la directora hablaba por teléfono, cuando fue interrumpida por su secretaria.

-Señorita, ya llego.

Ella corto la llamada inmediatamente.

-Hazla pasar.

Así lo hizo, esta tomo asiento.

-Buen trabajo el de hoy, pero necesitas algo mejor para distraerlos a todos, no queremos que se metan en nuestros planes, además tengo entendido que llamaron a sus amiguitos y no hay que dejarlos fuera de la fiesta, has lo que sea para mantenerlos alejados.

-No se preocupe esto fue solo el inicio pronto no tendrán tiempo para pensar ni por que están aquí, los titanes serán solo un leyenda en esta ciudad.

-Bien eso espero.


	10. Necesitamos su ayuda

**Hola y gracias a las que todavía me leen, aquí esta este nuevo capi espero no quedara tan mal, como ven ya estoy actualizando más seguido y espero poder hacerlo aun más, este capitulo tiene un poco, en verdad ahora que lo veo es en verdad poco de RxKF, ha petición especial de Anima, sin más aclaraciones, que disfruten el capi.**

**10.- Necesitamos su ayuda**

**Normal POV**

En la oficina la directora hablaba por teléfono, cuando fue interrumpida por su secretaria.

-Señorita, ya llego.

Ella corto la llamada inmediatamente.

-Hazla pasar.

Así lo hizo, esta tomo asiento.

-Buen trabajo el de hoy, pero necesitas algo mejor para distraerlos a todos, no queremos que se metan en nuestros planes, además tengo entendido que llamaron a sus amiguitos y no hay que dejarlos fuera de la fiesta, has lo que sea para mantenerlos alejados.

-No se preocupe esto fue solo el inicio pronto no tendrán tiempo para pensar ni por que están aquí, los titanes serán solo un leyenda en esta ciudad.

-Bien eso espero.

…

**Con Robin:**

Estaba sentado en clase pero su mente volaba muy lejos de eso pensaba en lo antes ocurrido, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, el profesor pidió que contestara, pero en realidad no sabia ni de que estaban hablando, en verdad apenas se había percatado d entrar al solón correcto, levanto la vista al pizarrón genial matemáticas, puff no sabia que se supone que hacían, leyó rápidamente el pizarrón, se había perdido la explicación y eso dificultaba las cosas sin mencionar que estaba bastante oxidado desde que iba al colegió.

-Los estamos esperando- dijo el profesor

Algo llamo su atención detrás del profesor, era ese chico esteban, lo llamaba le hizo una seña con sus manos, demonios no le agradaba ese chico pero no tenia mas opción debía arriesgarse a aceptar la ayuda.

-Infinito- dejo el joven líder.

-Muy bien señor, ahora quien quiere pasar a la pizarra- continúo el profesor.

Aunque no le agradaba ese chico que coqueteaba con SU CHICA, sacudió la cabeza Raven no era su chica por mas que le doliera admitirlo, pero le había ayudado y debía agradecer, movió los labios sin proferir ni un sonido, Esteban comprendió o que decía y solo asintió, a que se debía la amabilidad de este chico, seria que en verdad solo quisiera acercarse a Raven y por ello quisiera ganarse también a los otros titanes, que de por si la idea ya era suficientemente mala para Robín, dejo de pesar en ello y se concentro en sus clases.

…

**Fuera de la escuela:**

Por fin fuera de la escuela o lo que ahora se convertía como en un reclusorio para los titanes, **(¿alguna vez les a parecido lo mismo a ustedes? Se que más de uno dirá que si, ya los dejo de interrumpir) **nadie se atrevía a cruzar aun palabra con la gótica, Cyborg oprimió algunas cosas en su brazo y pronto el auto T estaba frente a ellos. Los titanes subieron a el no sin algunas miradas tras ellos, si bien no todos los seguían viendo por que aun no se creían que los titanes fueran a la misma escuela que ellos, otros los miraban con duda, unos con un poco de miedo por lo recién descubierto, otros con desprecio… Se podía decir que tenían desde fans hasta enemigos y todo esto en unos cuantos días.

Cuando llegaron a la torre los titanes este ya estaban descendiendo de u propia nave T cortesía de Cyborg así que en cuanto ellos entraron al garaje y bajaron del auto se saludaron unos mas efusivamente otros menos.

-Les agradezco que vinieran- dijo el de traje semáforo a la líder del equipo este, tomándola de la mano.

-¡Abeja!- dijo entusiasmado nuestro robótico amigo.

-Chispita- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Señorita Starfire, señorita Raven!- dijeron al unisonó los pequeños gemelos que no pudieron dejar de notar el uniforme que llevaban las chicas, mientras sus ojos se ponían en forma de corazón.

-Hola dijo animada la extraterrestre- los titanes de ambos grupos intercambiaron saludos antes de entrar a la sala, pero la gótica del grupo estaba más distante que de costumbre cosa que no fue notada por la mayoría del grupo, con la llegada del otro equipo además de que ella sabia ocultarlo a la perfección, pero no era eficiente para un par de ojos que habían aprendido a leerla desde hacia ya tiempo.

Con el pretexto de que quería ponerse su uniforme normal, se alejo de la compañía de los demás titanes, necesitaba estar lejos de todo por un momento, sabia que sus compañeros la interrogarían en cualquier momento, específicamente su líder, pero que Robín al menos podría contener las preguntas para cuando solo estuviera su equipo agradecía a los titanes este por detener eso, pero eso no le importaba en realidad, más bien no era su prioridad en ese momento, sino que desde que lo vio no había tenido tiempo para desahogar aunque fuera un poco y si no se alejaba pronto la torre estallaría debía hacer algo pronto, apenas y se había podido contener en la escuela haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y en verdad estaba agotada.

Se lanzo a su cama, abrazo su almohada, ahora no podía negarlo le gustaba el petirrojo, y cada vez que la escena volvía a su cabeza no hacia más que confirmárselo, así dejo que salieran unas cuantas amargas gotas de llanto, de pronto sintió la necesidad de hablar con alguien no era costumbre de ella, pero solo quería distraerse un poco, por primera vez quería si no bien hablar de sus sentimientos contarle a alguien un poco, solo eso, tal vez la hiciera sentirse mejor, pero no podía hablar con nadie en la torre, Robín, el titán con quien más confianza, no era opción, su mejor amiga, bueno no podía decirle nada a Star sobre todo por que de por si ella no se encontraba bien, le había contado la otra noche que ellos terminaron y el echo aunque se sentía culpable no le había desagradado del todo.

Levanto la vista, su comunicador estaba en su mesa de noche, pero claro como no lo había pensado antes, una pequeña sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro, se limpio rápidamente, las lagrimas del rostro y tomo su comunicador, al diablo si el alcalde escuchaba es conversación no le importaba además no pensaba decir nada de eso, tal vez lo mencionaría pero nada más.

-Raven llamando a Kid Flash- el se había convertido en un amigo muy cercano suyo en poco tiempo y hacia bastante que no hablaba con el, disfrutaba en ocasiones pasar horas teniendo una buena charla con él.

-Hola Rae, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo el con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, pero cambio al analizar el rostro de la gótica-¿Estas bien?- su sonrisa se borro-¿Y tu uniforme? ¿Estas estrenando look?

Pudo sacar una muy leve sonrisa del rostro de la hechicera, pero el noto de inmediato que ella no estaba bien y aunque no le gustaba mucho que recortaran su nombre dejaba que el lo hiciera.

-Y enserio, me esas preocupando, di algo ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estuviste llorando?

La hechicera maldijo en su mente cuanto pudo el no haberse cambiado primero sin su capucha cubriéndole el rostro podía llegar a ser un libro abierto para quien lo supiera leer. Tomo aire, para responder.

-Es una larga historia, no se ni por donde empezar dijo viendo a otro sitio.

-El principio es siempre una buena opción-dijo el con una sonrisa haciendo que Raven girara los ojos.

-Ben, todo comenzó este domingo en la tarde, en las elecciones, al saber el resultado, puso una ley que prohibía que cuidáramos la ciudad, debíamos ir a la escuela...

-Por eso el uniforme- dijo el chico en la pequeña pantalla.

-Exacto, ya que somos una mala influencia para los niños y jóvenes, y bueno terminamos en la escuela, y solo podíamos combatir el crimen por las tardes, pero al intentar averiguar que había detrás de todo esto, nos atraparon y solo conseguimos que nos quitaran eso.

-Es algo extraño, creen que exista algo malo detrás de esto- dijo el veloz chico

-Si pero no deberíamos hablar mucho de eso ya que no estamos seguros de lo que en verdad pasa, y ellos podrían estar vigilándonos, será mejor tomar precauciones.

-Bien ya respondiste a una de mis preguntas, pero Rae te conozco, ¿Qué ocurre? No creo que fuera solo para contarme de la nueva ley, si fuera eso solamente estarías menos alterada, no me mal entiendas, pero no te vez bien y o a mi comunicador le entro agua o una lágrima corre por tu mejilla.

Hasta ese momento la mitad humana no se había dado cuenta de que seguía llorando, maldijo por lo bajo, malditas emociones, no quería perder el control pero no pudo evitar que varios libros salieran volando cuando la dolorosa imagen del recuerdo regreso a su mente sin poder evitarlo, otra lágrima rebelde rodo por su rostro. Se volteo para limpiarlas.

-Enserio Rae, esto ya es mucho- Su amiga había hablado varias veces con el cuando se sentía mal y el pedía su consejo cuando lo necesitaba, hasta en ocasiones cuando había metido la pata con Jinx y a veces solo se desvelaban platicando cosas sin sentido hasta tarde, pero durante todo ese tiempo jamás había visto y podía estar casi seguro que raro era el que había visto llorar a la princesa del hielo y eso lo atemorizaba pero sobre todo preocupaba bastante- Si quieres puedo estar en la torre dentro de unos minutos.

-Gracias, pero ninguno de los chicos lo sabe y no los quiero preocupar ya tienen suficiente con esto- dijo ella volviendo a enjugar su rostro maldiciendo su falta de capucha nuevamente.

-Como quieras, pero aun así no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que estas mal, dime pasó algo en la escuela que te molestara, o tiene que ver con un chico- dijo intentando fallidamente de no poner cara picara.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- dijo ella tratando sin éxito de sonreírle a su amigo.

-¿En cual acerté?

-En ambas- el pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco si bien ya era extraño ver a la chica más seria que conocía llorar ahora saber que era por un chico lo infundió y enojo al mismo tiempo, nadie se burlaría de sus miga sin pagar caro por ello.

-¿Dime quien fue?- dijo con rabia que, a pesar del antifaz podía percibir, esto no estaba resultado como esperaba ella sentía que pronto el chico estaría parao junto a ella queriendo asesinar a alguien, pero al ver que ella bajo la mirada, él intento tranquilizarse.

-Todo comenzó este lunes cuando entre a la primera clase, un chico llamado Esteban…-así la hechicera comenzó su relato, por alguna extraña razón se sentía cómoda hablando con su amigo, solo habían tres personas en las que tenia mayor confianza fuera de esa torre en esos momentos y él era uno de ellos.

Así continuo relatando lo ocurrido, pasados unos minutos, terminó por fin tratando de contener a un par de rebeldes lágrimas que insistían en querer salir de sus parpados y ella luchaba por controlar.

-Valla Raven, no tenia idea de que, bueno y ahora que…, pero que no él…

El chico aun no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que le acababa d decir a joven hechicera, ella suspiro al sentir como a pesar de sus esfuerzos las pequeñas lagrimas mojaban nuevamente sus mejillas.

-Rae no estés así, deberías intentar decírselo, al menos él lo tendría en cuenta, además ya esta "libre por así decirlo" y puede que lo que viste no sea del todo así, podría ser que él…

-Pero no puedo hacerle eso a Star, no tiene ni tres días que ellos terminaron además parece que eso no le importo mucho.

-Pero si terminaron fue por algo, vamos Rae no pienses más en eso, tal vez si no funciona nada de lo que hagas olvidar seria lo mejor, no sigas lastimándote a ti misma, se que no es fácil pero inténtalo-mientras decía esto el veloz chico titubeo un poco.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero un segundo, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, es que, -diablos, ni siquiera así Raven pierde su intrusión pensó el pelirrojo, tomo aire y dejo salir en un suspiro, haciendo poco audibles sus palabras- Jinx y yo terminamos.

La hechicera no vio venir eso, al ver que dejo muda a su amiga continuo.

-Si, hace poco más de una semana y por eso se que no es fácil.

Así ambos chicos continuaron hablando durante unos minuto, a ambos les sirvió decir lo que sentían en ese momento, hasta que un ruido en la puerta de la hechicera la desconcertó.

-¡Diablos!-dijo la hechicera mirando el reloj, había pasado poco más de media hora desde que había comenzado a hablar con Kid Flash- me tengo que ir, se supone que solo vine a cambiarme, gracias por todo Flash, tengo que irme antes de que se preocupen.

-Lo mismo digo Rae- si alguien sabia dar consejos era ella-hasta luego si necesitas algo llámame y puedo estar ahí en un minuto- dijo este haciendo alusión a sus poderes provocando que la hechicera girara los ojos.

-Si, tú igual, adiós- dijo la hechicera cerrando su comunicador, tomo rápidamente su uniforme, mientras tocaban de nuevo a su puerta, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para salir de su habitación.

-Raven, ocurre algo-dijo el verde antes de ser asustado por la peli violeta con su súbita salida, casi causándole un infarto.

-No, ¿Están todos en la sala?- dijo mientras se cubría por fin la cara con su preciada capucha.

-Si- dijo el verde recobrando el aliento, después de que te fuiste todos se fueron a cambiar, pero como no aparecías, me manda… vine a ver si te ocurría algo, por cierto ¿Todo esta en orden?

-Si, vamos- dijo recobrando su frío tono de voz, rogando por que nadie notara que había llorado, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, seguida por un no muy convencido Chico Bestia.

Al llegar a la sala, Robín les explicaba lo sucedido a los titanes este.

-Por eso necesitamos su ayuda, no podemos investigar nada, siempre de que nos acercamos a lago, lo perdemos o terminamos más restringidos, todo en la ciudad lo esta, no me sorprenderían si impusieran un toque de queda, necesitamos que investiguen lo que puedan por fuera de nuestra ciudad, lo único que sabemos, es que el nombre de el alcalde es Eliot Peterson, si es que eso es cierto

-Dalo por hecho- respondió abeja mientras los demás integrantes de su equipo la secundaban, unos asintiendo, y otros, los gemelos, más específicamente, gritando un sí.

- Mientras tanto, nosotros investigaremos todo lo que podamos por dentro, el fin de semana más específicamente.

….

**Fuera de la oficina del alcalde:**

El robusto hombre de nuevo hablaba por el comunicador de su camisa.

-Jefe- esos chiquillos están bajo control pero me temo que siguen siendo amenaza.

-¿Lo se, quien fue el inepto que dejo que se reunieran con sus amiguitos?

-No lo se señor, pero…- Balbuceaba el hombre de traje

-Bien ellos no nos serán mayor obstáculo, me ocupare de ellos, ustedes traten de no ser tan inútiles y no permitan que algo como esto vuelva a pasar o ustedes dos par de inútiles serán el próximos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Como usted diga señor- dijo el aterrorizado hombre, para después entrar a la oficina.

-Alcalde, él dice que…

-Lo se, trae a Jessica, es hora de continuar…

…

**Bjlauri: Gracias por seguir leyendo, debo admitirlo hasta yo perdí el hilo de lo estaba escribiendo, después de tantos meses de haber parado de escribir, pero al fin estamos aquí escribiendo de nuevo, espero te gustara el capitulo, hasta luego, cuídate.**

**Anima: Hola y gracias por leerme de nuevo, espero te haya gustado el capi, aunque se que no fue mucho RxK fue un comienzo, tal vez en otro capi podamos poner celoso a Robin con esa pareja, espero hayas disfrutado el capi, espero leerte pronto, cuídate, nos leemos.**


	11. ¿Qué le pasa a Jump City?

**Hola y gracias a los que me siguen leyendo, que buena racha, no les parece, he tenido tiempo de seguir escribiendo más seguido: D bueno espero les guste el capitulo, que lo disfruten:**

**11.- ¿Qué le pasa a Jump City?**

**Fuera de la oficina del alcalde:**

El robusto hombre de nuevo hablaba por el comunicador de su camisa.

-Jefe- esos chiquillos están bajo control pero me temo que siguen siendo amenaza.

-¿Lo se, quien fue el inepto que dejo que se reunieran con sus amiguitos?

-No lo se señor, pero…- Balbuceaba el hombre de traje

-Bien ellos no nos serán mayor obstáculo, me ocupare de ellos, ustedes traten de no ser tan inútiles y no permitan que algo como esto vuelva a pasar o ustedes dos par de inútiles serán los próximos, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Como usted diga señor- dijo el aterrorizado hombre, para después entrar a la oficina.

-Alcalde, él dice que…

-Lo se, trae a Jessica, es hora de continuar…

…

**Con los titanes:**

Se daban un respiro en la sala junto con los titanes este después de un agotador día de clases, Star hablaba con Aqualad, Chico Bestia jugaba con los gemelos, Abeja y Cyborg charlaban en otro lado de la sala mientras Raven leía y nuestro joven líder se encontraba en la sala de evidencias, esto antes de hacer lo más rápido que se pudiera los deberes y dedicarse a investigar al alcalde, cosa que no era my difícil gracias a la computadora que tenían en la torre, después de tomar algo, pusieron manos a la obra.

-Aquí están unos videos que tenemos de la muestra que le tomamos al alcalde, antes de ser robada, claro-dijo el pelinegro mientras introducía el disco a la cámara.

-No lo entiendo Chispita, como pudieron entrar sin activar las alarmas-dijo abeja pensativa sin notar el enojo que había conseguido en el moreno al resaltar que toda su tecnología había valido un reverendo cacahuate.

-No lo se, pero trabajo en ello- dijo el mitad robot recobrando la compostura.

Robin puso el video.

En el solo se veía el baso sobre un aparato conectado a la computadora, que rastreaba ciudadano a ciudadano y villano por villano de los que se tenia conocimiento, un manchón, luego la imagen se fue dejando rallones grises y negros en la pantalla, después volvió pero ya no estaba el baso.

-Lo he revisado varias veces, pero no puedo detectar de quien se trata-dijo Robin tecleando en la computadora.

-Además todo fue muy limpio, no hay rastro de nada, se podría decir que es el crimen perfecto-secundo Cyborg.

-Esto es todo lo que he logrado- dio una última tecla y en la pantalla apareció un encapuchado, solo se alcanzaba a medio distinguir su pálida piel, pues en ese momento tenia los ojos cerrados, y solo eso se podía distinguir, lo demás, era solo un mancho negro, que avanzaba rápidamente mientras atravesaba el piso, del que parecía salir-Y no es nada.

Después de darles señas que habían podido encontrar, que eran muy pocas, los titanes este se despidieron, ellos habían dejado a su ciudad desprotegida con la repentina salida, y no se sentían muy cómodos así.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos, los titanes se entraron de nuevo a la sala, cada uno se dedico a hacer sus deberes correspondientes, después de todo no podían librarse de la tarea estando en la escuela, los titanes estaban repartidos en toda la sala, Robin a un lado de la computadora, Chico bestia en el comedor, Star en el sillón y levitaba junto con sus libros aprovechando la luz que entraba por el ventanal, todo estaban concentrados en eso menos uno, así es adivinaron Robin, pero no por pensar en el alcalde algo más lo tenia ocupado, debía hablar con Raven, no se le escaparía.

-Chico Bestia-le susurro el moreno mientras se acercaba a hacerle compañía-¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Raven en la escuela?

-No lo se Cy pero no creo que nada bueno.

-Por nuestro bien será mejor preguntar, por lo menos no por ahora dejemos que las cosas se enfríen un poco, las cosas de por si ya están bastante raras aquí, pero aun as hablare con ella más tarde.

Así pasaron unos minutos más, Raven fue la primera en levantarse, metió las cosas a su mochila, salió con ella de la sala, para dirigirse a su habitación y tal vez aprovechar un poco mientras todos estuvieran ocupados, para meditar, la idea sonaba muy tentadora y como le hacia falta, llego a su habitación entro, dejo rápidamente la mochila aun lado de su cama, para salir de su habitación con la misma rapidez, pero cuando lo hizo estallo el foco del pasillo al ver la poca distancias que había entre ella y el petirrojo que tenia un mano levantada para tocar la puerta.

_-¿Como es que no sentí venir eso?_

Ambos se ruborizaron, mientras Raven maldecía por tercera vez en la tarde su falta de capucha, ya que la traía abajo.

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo el joven maravilla mientras se alejaba de la chica intentando ocultar su rojo rostro.

Ella sintió, bien las preguntas llegarían en cualquier momento pero agradecía que fuera más privado, el chico maravilla le hizo una señal para que la siguiera por el pasillo, cuando fueron interceptados por un chico de piel ligeramente trigueña, ojos verdes y cabello castaño, con unos jeans, tenis y camisa verde que corría por el pasillo hacia ellos.

-¡Chicos que bueno que los encuentro, Robin que genial es esto, me veo como antes, recupere mi hermoso tono de piel, vamos ustedes también!

-¿Chico Bestia?-dijo un poco asombrada la hechicera.

-Ve que Cyborg ya les mostro, vamos Raven, creo que tendrá que esperar nuestra charla.

-Otra vez soy yo, me veo tan guapo, a mis fans les encantara.

_-Nunca pensé que agradecería Chico Bestia, bueno por ser Chico Bestia-_Pensaba Raven mientras sonreía mentalmente avanzando de nuevo hacia la sala.

Cuando entraron en ella, vieron a piedra, pero con ropa distinta, más casual y a Starfire o lo que parecía ella, ya que su cabello era más corto le llegaba apenas al hombro y era un poco mas oscuro pero continuaba siendo pelirrojo, su piel ya no era anaranjada sino un tanto rosada, sus cejas estaban completa por así decirlo y en lugar de su usual vestuario ahora usaba un vestido morado corto, con zapatos y un bolso negro, además claro de algunos accesorios.

-Y bien amigos míos ¿Cómo me veo?-dijo esto viendo a nadie mas que a Robin, intentando una táctica de sus nuevas amigas.

_**Flash Back **_

**Claro Star no iba a dejar de ser ella en este fic.**

Star se reunía en su clase de Ingles con sus amigas hace un par de días una castaña de ojos de igual olor y piel achocolatada y la otra de piel pálida y cabello negro...

-Hola Star-dijo la pelinegra

-Hola- contesto si muchos ánimos la extraterrestre, no le importaba si perdía sus poderes por eso, de igual forma ya no podía utilizarlos con total libertad.

-¿Qué pasa Star ocurre algo malo?-dijo la otra

-Nada, es solo que, bueno…

-Vamos Star que ocurre, puedes confiar en nosotras.

-Lo se, es que anoche, yo termine con Robin-Esto asombro a las chicas, que no pudieron evitar pensar que ¡Robin estaba libre! Ellas no eran las únicas que andaban detrás de él, tampoco era mentira de que el petirrojo se había convertido en el sueño de casi toda la escuela poniéndose a la altura de los más "cotizados de la escuela", pero su nueva amiga no o estaba pasando bien, después de intercambiar una mirada, pidieron escuchar la historia completa.

Una vez que la extraterrestre termino de contar lo sucedido vio a sus amigas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno Star no te des por vencida, deberías intentar recuperarlo-Dijo la morena.

-Si podrías intentar llamar su atención, podrías, ver como reacciona cuando te vistes linda o cuando estas cerca de alguien más si se pone celoso.

-Además ve si ahí alguien intentando quitártelo, siempre existe alguien así…

Y así siguieron "aconsejando" a su amiga.

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

-Te vez muy bien Star- dijo el poniéndole una pequeña pero muy significativa sonrisa para ella, aunque en realidad no le estaba tomando mucha atención, pero ella se puso muy feliz tal vez funcionarían los concejos de sus amigas después de todo.

-Raven, Robin que bueno que se nos unen, los siento Robin me adelante un poco, dijo Cyborg, no podía esperar a ver como funcionaban estos bebes.

La hechicera vio a Robin Esperando una explicación para aquel camuflaje.

-Durante estos días trabaje con Cyborg, después de pensar en como ir por la ciudad a investigar sin ser vistos ni reconocidos tan fácilmente, eso nos ayudaría a investigar un poco sin tantas restricciones-La peli violeta asintió- así que recordamos cuando se infiltro en la escuela de Sangre, así que usamos su tecnología para crear anillos para cada uno de ustedes.

-Toma Raven estos son los tuyos-dijo el mitad robot.

Esta los tomó los puso, uno en cada mano, para después juntarlos, instantáneamente, su piel se asemejó casi a la de Robin solo que era más pálida, su cabello se casi negro, un poco mas largo que el de Star, sus ojos también se oscurecieron, en lugar de su uniforme estaban unos jeans oscuros ajustados, una blusa de tirantes azul obscuro, botas negras altas y una chaqueta negra ajustada en la cintura.

La peli violeta se observó por unos instantes, al menos Cyborg había conservado algo del estilo de cada titán, vio a sus compañeros que estaban algo boquiabiertos, Cyborg por que jamás imagino ver así a su hermanita, además de que el conjunto que había escogido para ella le quedaba bastante bien y los otros dos, bueno por obvias razones, ella solo alzó una ceja, haciendo que los titanes intentaran ocultar su asombro antes de salir volando hacia el mar, pero al ver que no lo lograban y que la estaban cansando.

-¿Y bien?-dijo ella al ver que las quijadas de sus compañeros casi tocaban el suelo.

-Oh amiga Raven te vez tan, bueno tan-la extraterrestre saco un pequeño espejo de su bolso para dárselo a Raven, ella lo tomó para mirarse con algo de asombro, jamás pensó vestirse así en su vida, pero debió admitir que no se veía tan mal y si no fuera por los tacones seria bastante cómodo.

-Los alcanzo en seguida en el garaje, voy a cambiarme-dijo Robin al ser el primero en salir de trance, salió de la sala, sabia que aunque Cyborg había cambiado su tono de piel y cabello seguía siendo su hermosa Raven pero en muy pocas si no es que casi nunca podría verla vestida así.

Mientras los demás titanes caminaban hacia el garaje Cyborg iba orgullosamente con la frente en alto al ver que su trabajo rendía muy buenos frutos, después de unos minutos llego Robin ya cambiado nada fuera de lo normal jeans camisa chaqueta unos tenis y SIN ANTIFAZ, ni gafas, nada cubra sus ojos, los chicos estaban asombrados de ver por primea vez a su líder así.

-Bien nos dividiremos así, Cyborg norte, Chico Bestia este, Star sur, Raven oeste yo iré al centro Dijo el petirrojo quitándole importancia al asunto del antifaz-¿Cyborg están listos?

-Pensé que jamás lo dirías-dijo el metálico lleno de emoción, saco un pequeño control y apunto al auto T que se convirtió el un auto azul eléctrico, lamborghini gallardo, para ser más específicos, el petirrojo que boquiabierto igual que sus amigos, pero este con una gota en la frente.

-Creí que era para no llamar la atención Cyborg-Dijo casi enojado el joven líder.

-Si, pero te puedes ver normal o puedes tener estilo y además mira a mi bebe se ve increíble.

Robin intento contenerse, tenían trabajo que hacer y debía admitir que el metálico tenia estilo, tomo aire.

-Además mira tu moto se ve fantástica-dijo oprimiendo otro botón y su moto, se transformo en una suzuki hayabusa gsx 1300 r roja. (**Nota: no soy fan de las motos, solo investigue un poco.)**

-Estamos a mano-dijo el boquiabierto líder al ver su "nueva moto"-Bueno Titanes andando, Raven necesito que nos saque a todos de aquí sin se vistos.

La peli violeta asintió, Robin subió a su motocicleta, y los otros dos titanes al nuevo auto T, Starfire se quedo parada a un lado de su amiga Robin asintió, Raven se convirtió en un gigante cuervo negro para volar sobre los vehículos, desapareciendo estos a su paso, para después clavarse en la tierra y desaparecer.

….

**En la ciudad:**

En un oscuro callejón al Sur dela ciudad Raven dejo Star antes de desaparecer instantáneamente cubierta por las sombras del lugar.

-Gracias amiga Raven-susurro la extraterrestre antes de salir a investigar.

El cuervo reapareció en el este en un sitio algo abandonado y lúgubre donde dejo a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia con el auto, para desaparecer de nuevo.

-Bueno Bestita hora de bajar debo ir al norte.

Este asintió y bajo del auto para comenzar a buscar, mientras Cyborg conducía con su nuevo bebé.

-Seria más fácil si supiera que estoy buscando-se quejo el verde antes de caminar a una zona más poblada.

Por último apareció en un callejón del centro donde apareció con Robin en la profundidad de este, comenzaba a atardecer y eso los ayudaba a camuflajearce mejor.

-Gracias-dijo el petirrojo-Y Raven, ten cuidado-apenas alcanzó a decir esto antes de que Raven asintiera para desaparecer en el suelo y reaparecer en el oeste de la ciudad.

…

**Con Star:**

Camino hasta encontrarse en un parque pequeño, algunos niños jugaban, hasta que escucho a un par de ancianos.

-Te digo que nada bueno saldrá de esto.

-¡Que si viejo testarudo!-contesto otro blandiendo su bastón-sacar a esos jóvenes de las calles fue lo mejor, solo andaban de aquí para haya destruyendo nuestra bella ciudad, no hay como la escuela antigua, en mis tiempo todo era tranquilo, la policía hacia su trabajo y todos felices.

-¿Y para que quieres ir a la escuela de policías? Tu y ya estas viejo y se te olvidan las cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

Continúo su camino ignorando la pelea de los dos ancianos, para buscar algo mejor, sintió que alguien la observaba, volteo, vio pasar rápidamente una sombra, por los árboles, decidió seguirla se movía rápido, y la poca luz que quedaba de día no ayudaba mucho y al no poder volar se le dificultaba la persecución, continuo así varios minutos hasta que perdió el rastro.

Así continúo su búsqueda por la zona sur de la ciudad, sin encontrar realmente nada realmente útil, después de caminar inútilmente por toda la ciudad entro a un café que se encontraba cerca, se sentó en la barra y observó el televiso que se encontraba en una repisa pegado al techo.

-Y nos enlazamos con nuestro alcalde-decía la reportera.

En la pantalla apareció el alcalde en su oficina.

-Queridos ciudadanos de Jump City, hoy me alegro de informarles, que con los titanes fuera de las calles, estamos realmente estables en cuanto al crimen, además de otras mejorías, no hemos tenido que reconstruir en tres días ni un edificio…

-Señorita-

… Ni un poste de luz ni ninguna toma de agua, todo va de maravilla y con el apoyo que la bella comunidad me apoya estamos pensando seriamente en la presidencia de los Estados Unidos. Sin más por el momento que anunciarles los dejo, que pasen una buena noche, mis queridos ciudadanos.

-Señorita- Decía una camarera tratando de llamar la atención de la alienígena.

-Eh... ¿Qué?

-Le peguntaba que ¿qué quiere que le sirva?

-¿Tiene mostaza?

-¿Mostaza?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? La descubrirían tenia que pensar en algo y rápido.

-Si, quisiera un hot dog con mostaza.

-Como digas-la camarera se fue sin dejar de mirar a la nerviosa chica.

…

**Con Chico Bestia:**

Comenzó a caminar por las calles que comenzaban a obscurecerse, cuando vio a una multitud e gente cerca de una pantalla, se acerco para ver de que se trataba, pero o alcanzo a ver nada, para cuando llego la gente comenzaba a dispersarse.

-Disculpe-dijo el cambiante a una mujer que estaba cerca.

-Si-

-¿Qué es lo que todos estaban viendo?

-Era el anuncio de nuestro gran alcalde, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí niño? Deberías estar en casa, bueno quizás no, te quedan 2 horas apresúrate.

-¿Qué?- pero la extraña mujer ya se había ido.

Nuestro cambiante amigo siguió caminando sin saber exactamente que rayos había querido decir la mujer, cuando vio a otro sujeto se acerco, para hacerle la misma pregunta, pero obtuvo otro.

-Deberías ir a casa, no es bueno que los jovencitos anden solos en la noche-cosa que lo dejo más confundido, después de preguntar un par de veces más con una respuesta más o menos parecida decidió que era hora de volver a la torre, todavía estaba muy lejos y no encontraría una más respuestas por más que preguntara.

…..

**Con Cyborg:**

Conducía por el norte de la ciudad, ya casi no había luz de día cuando llego a una zona concurrida, bajo del auto, no sin dejar la alarma puesta. Comenzó a caminar las personas se dispersaban poco a poco conforme pasaban los minutos, después de un rato decidió volver al lado de su preciado bebe.

-Wow ¿es tu auto?- de nuevo los dos tipos de la otra vez.

-Si-dijo lleno de orgullo Cyborg, no sin mirarlos con la desconfianza que ya se habían ganado.

-Es hora de ir a casa, tienen una hora- se escucho por todas las calles.

-Nos vamos, dijo el pelinegro, hasta luego.

-Oye espera, ¿por que todos van a casa? Apenas son las ocho.

-Por que se hace tarde-dijo el otro con una sonrisa.

Ok algo no andaba bien aquí, primero ¿que eran esas bocinas? y ¿porque estaban ahí? Segundo ellos dos felices yendo a su camita a las nueve, tal vez los pequeños de la ciudad pero ¡Ellos!

-¿Y desde cuando se da el aviso?

-Dhaa ¿qué eres nuevo en la ciudad? Es ley aquí, nos mantienen seguros así.

-¿Quién?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, subió al auto T debía decirles esta a los demás, los demás bueno tal vez debía recoger a Bestita estaba algo lejos y no podía convertiré en nada para volver a casa, Robin tenia su moto, Raven podía aparecer en la torre y Star era la que estaba más cerca pero también pasaría por ella, digo que su bebe luciera así y no aprovecharlo era un crimen.

-Cyborg llamando a Chico Bestia.

-¿Qué pasa Cy?

-Termine por aquí ¿y tu?

-También.

-¿Quieres que pase por ti?

-Viejo pensé que no lo dirías.

-Voy para allá, ¿le dices a Star que pasamos por ella?

-Si, yo le llamo.

…

**Con Robin: **

Avanzaba con su moto por la ciudad, la dejo estacionada, caminó un rato hasta que escucho ruido en un callejón, un asalto para ser más precisos pero era extraño, se acerco sigilosamente.

-Deme lo que traiga- decía el encapuchado apuntándole con un arma al otro.

-Aquí esta-dijo el hombre asaltado, pero los dos sonaban muy tranquilos era como si hablaran del clima.

-¿Solo esto?

-Lo siento aun no es día de paga y acabo de comprar los útiles de mis hijos y…

-Ya cállese, lo busco después.

-Esta bien

Contra la ley o no el chico maravilla no podía permitir eso, en cuanto el ladrón huyo, el solamente le metió el pie, con una rápida maniobra le quito lo robado y fue hacia el asaltado.

-A ti que te pasa, pero ya te buscare-dijo el ladrón antes de desaparecer.

-Aquí tiene señor, se encuentra bien-dijo el joven maravilla, pero l hombre al parecer estaba más que furioso.

-Que te sucede, el hombre solo hacia su trabajo, me meterás en problemas niño, aléjate de aquí, ve a tu casa, ya dieron el aviso, después el señor salió refunfuñando, mientras miraba a todos lados como si lo persiguieran diciendo.

-Este niño es como esos jóvenes solo nos acarrean problemas

…..

**Con Raven:**

Llegó a la parte oeste de la ciudad, apareció, en las sobras de un oscuro edificio abandonado, la luz del día se extinguía, pero su vista se distorsionó un poco, se tomo de la pared de este para no caer, se sentía cansada, abrió los ojos, era extraño había volado con los titanes dejándolos por toda la ciudad, pero era extraño que hacer eso la agotara así, tal vez era por que no habían podido dormir bien, le resto importancia, tenia que intentar averiguar algo, lo que fuera.

Camino por la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, después de un rato se sentó en una banca, esos zapatos no la ayudaban mucho, ya después arreglaría cuentas con Cyborg por ellos, cuando una extraña pero no muy ruidosa alarma comenzó a sonar, quince minutos, se escucho decir de unas pequeñas bocinas colocadas en los postes de luz.

_-¿quince minutos, que rayos va a pasar en quince minutos?_

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo buscando alguien para preguntarle sobre esto, pero todos iban a prisa.

-Disculpe, señor, espere-le decía inútilmente a un señor de traje que casi iba corriendo por la acera, mientras la ahora pelinegra lo perseguía.

-Niña ve a tu casa que no escuchaste, queda poco tiempo.

-¿Poco tiempo para que?

-Es tarde-dijo él aumentando el paso dejando atrás a Raven.

_-Está bien iré con gusto al siguiente entrenamiento de Robin-_pensaba Raven mientras paraba a tomar algo de aliento.

Bueno solo le quedaba esperar a ver que era lo que ocurriría en ahora diez minutos, lo que fuera no era bueno, seria mejor ver en primera fila pero desde un lugar que estuviera menos a la vista, se escondió entre las sombras de un callejón.

Después de diez minutos exactos, nada había pasado además de que la ciudad parecía pueblo fantasma, ni un alma se veía en las calles, pero de pronto varias sombras comenzaron a moverse, después de enfocarlas pudo ver como Mumbo, caminaba como Juan por su casa por la ciudad, por otro lado salía Fang y Johnny Rancid en su moto mientras disparaba frenéticamente, se escondió más en el callejón para evita los impactos, pero que no ellos deberían estar en la cárcel, o por lo menos ahí es donde los habían dejado y según lo que sabían ninguno había cumplido su condena, pero mientras pensaba en esto Johnny había entrado al callejón y la luz de su moto la había descubierto.

-Pero que tenemos aquí-dijo este con sarcasmo-Una preciosura no llegó a casa a tiempo y sería muy grosero no ayudarla a volver no lo creen-dio llamando la atención de los que estaban afuera, mientras la hechicera trataba de no parecer asustada.

-Es toda tuya, no me interesa- dijo el mago de piel azul antes de dirigirse a los cajeros más cercanos y sacar el dinero.

Raven solo lo miro con odio, intentando idear un plan para salir de ahí, pero estaba un poco paralizada, con la ciudad al parecer llena de villanos y ella no podía usar sus poderes, sin contar que el motociclista ya se estaba acercando peligrosa mete a ella, solo atino en caminar hacia atrás hasta que fue detenida por la pared.

-Rancid, no lo creo, ella viene conmigo, se escucho una voz desde las sobras del callejón-

Raven volteo para ver de quien se trataba.

-Esta bien X, pero te buscaré preciosa-dijo antes de dar la vuelta, mientras la chica lo veía con odio pero esa era una de sus menores preocupaciones en ese momento.

X la tomo del brazo antes de reaparecer en el techo de un edificio muy cerca de la torre, al ver esto la hechicera se zafó rápidamente y se puso en guardia, no se podía quedar así.

-¿Así agradeces que salvara tu vida y quizá un poco más Raven? Vete de una vez antes de que alguien más te vea.

La hechicera se quedo confundida, pero trato de ocultarlo.

-¿Raven, no se de quien me hablas?

-Oye no soy tan tonto como los otros villanos, aunque te hayan disfrazado sigue siendo tu rostro y tu voz, vete antes de que me arrepienta de esto y debería curarte el brazo-dijo el villano antes mientras veía a todos lados.

Esta bien ya no había forma de ocultarlo, pero que había dicho, vio su brazo, la chaqueta estaba rota y se veía empapada, la tocó, miro sus dedos, estaban teñidos de carmín, ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de eso? Pero antes de eso tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

-Esta bien gracias, pero ¿Porqué me ayudaste? ¿Qué es esa alarma? y ¿Por qué todos los villanos de la ciudad andan en la calle como si nada?

-Para ser alguien tan callada haces muchas preguntas, deberías informarte de lo que pasa en tu ciudad, es nueva ley, a mi no me agrada le quita lo divertido de vencerlos a ustedes, ve a casa la ciudad ya no es segura, no para ustedes, dijo esto antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

**Y bien ¿qué les pareció? ¿Reviews?**

**Gracias a los que aun me leen, bueno los capis por fin se están haciendo más largos, espero que sigan así :D.**

**Bjlauri: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior, gracias por el comentario. Si al parecer el RxKF se esta volviendo popular en Fanfic, a mi tampoco me termina de convencer la pareja pero bueno, cada quien, yo sigo amando a las aves. Oh lo d las letras, eso me suele suceder cuando escribo rápido y por no releer todo antes de subirlo (el tiempo a veces me come) espero poder revisarlos mejor, gracias por leer, cuídate, nos vemos un abrazo.**

**Anima: Gracias por seguir leyendo, ya mas o menos estoy pensando como meter más a Kid Flash en la historia, ya veremos que tal sale, en fin gracias por leer nos vemos una brazo, cuídate.**


	12. Queremos respuestas parte uno

**Hola y gracias por pasarse a leer, ojala y les guste:**

**12.-Queremos respuestas parte uno**

-Esta bien, gracias, pero ¿Porqué me ayudaste? ¿Qué es esa alarma? y ¿Por qué todos los villanos de la ciudad andan en la calle como si nada?

-Para ser alguien tan callada haces muchas preguntas, deberías informarte de lo que pasa en tu ciudad, es nueva ley, a mi no me agrada le quita lo divertido de vencerlos a ustedes, ve a casa la ciudad ya no es segura, no para ustedes, dijo esto antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

La hechicera quedo desconcertada ante esto, sentía caliente el brazo, comenzaba a dolerle un poco, quizá había sido la adrenalina, pero lo que ahora la preocupaba era como bajar de aquel alto edificio sin llamar la atención.

…

**En la torre T:**

Los primeros en llegar fueron Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Starfire que subieron a la sala en cuanto llegaron para esperar a que llegaran sus demás amigos.

-Viejo, no se que rayos suceda, pero, no es nada bueno- dijo Chico Bestia antes de tumbarse en el sillón y quitarse los añinos para volver a ser él.

-Lo se bestita, todo fue tan extraño es como si ya no conociera la ciudad, todo se comportan tan raro-respondió el metálico haciendo lo mismo y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Amigos míos, que creen que le este pasando a la ciudad que tanto amamos y que se convirtió en nuestro hogar es tan triste ver en lo que se a convertido, ¿por qué las personas estas siendo restringidas y parecen tan felices con ello? En Tamara lo peor que puedes hacerle a alguien es arrebatarle su libertad- dijo la extraterrestre recordando su dolorosa pasado, mientras hacia lo mismo que sus compañeros.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando ver a Robin que ya traía puesto su antifaz, pero su rostro estaba terriblemente serio, en la mano llevaba una billetera y un reloj.

-Viejo, ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Chico Bestia sin poder contener la curiosidad.

-Esto es la prueba de que la ciudad esta peor que nunca, encontré a un asaltante en un callejón, detuve el robo, pero la victima se enfado y no me recibió sus pertenencias, se fue diciendo que lo metería en problemas- se sentó al lado de sus compañeros

Los tres Titanes se voltearon a ver con preocupación en el rostro.

-¿Y Raven? Dijo el petirrojo olvidando todo por un momento.

-Aun no ha llegado-contestó el metálico-Mientras estuvimos en la ciudad, o se, estaba todo muy controlado, creo, ¿recuerdas a los tipos que robaron a mi bebe?-Robin asintió- era como si hubieran dejado de ser ellos por un momento, en cuanto sonó una extraña voz, por toda la ciudad.

-Lo se viejo y las personas nos dejaban de decir, regresa a tu casa hijo que da muy poco tiempo, pero ¿poco tiempo para qué?-Dijo Chico Bestia, Robin asintió mientras comenzaba a hurgar en la billetera-¿En serió piensas quedarte con eso?-Robin volteo mientras lo veía acusatoriamente.

-No, Chico Bestia, es solo que tal vez, es tal Víctor-dijo leyendo una credencial pueda decirnos más de lo que esperábamos-les pasó la credencial, para que pudieran verlo.

-Estupendo amigo Robin-dijo Star levantándose de su asiento.

-Cyborg crees que puedas averiguar donde podemos encontrar a este sujeto, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle.

-Claro-dijo tomando la credencial y dirigiéndose a la computadora, para comenzar a teclear, mientras Robin se paraba junto a el revisando aun la cartera, chico Bestia fue por una soda a refrigerador, mientras Star se dirigió también a la cocina con la esperanza de hacer Krongar, para "ayudar" a sus amigos a relajarse y agilizar sus mentes.

En eso la puerta del living dejó ver a Raven que había vuelto a ser nuestra peli violeta preferida, llamando la atención de todos los titanes.

-Amiga Raven nos alegra mucho que te nos unas, tenemos todo un nuevo enigma por resolver.

-Si Star pero creo que tendré que esperar un poco para unirme con ustedes, dijo mientras caminaba hacia la computadora-Cyborg creo que necesito tu…-fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir antes de desvanecerse, preocupando a todos los presentes, pero nuestro ágil líder la sostuvo justo a tiempo antes de que se golpeara con el suelo, pero de inmediato la hechicera comenzó a reaccionar, la tomó en brazos, estaba más pálida que de costumbre, sintió en su pecho un liquido caliente, la separó de y vio en su pecho una manca carmesí, la hechicera intentó bajar de los brazos del héroe, sin embargo, él la sostuvo con más fuerza intercambió una mirada con el metálico antes de salir corriendo hacia la enfermería, con Cyborg Chico Bestia y Starfire detrás de él.

Al llegar a la enfermería Raven ya estaba despierta, pero no luchaba por bajar de, los brazos del héroe aun se sentía mareada.

-Estoy bien-dijo inútilmente, cuando el joven maravilla la puso en una camilla, tomó su brazo, estaba cubierto con un trozo de capa, para evitar que la sangre siguiera fluyendo, Cyborg entro, mientras los otros dos preocupados titanes se quedaron en la puerta.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-Dijo Robin mientras, terminaba de destapar su brazo, solo para ver que la herida era bastante profunda, tomo unas gasas para comenzar a limpiar la zona cuando el mitad maquina se acercó y ayudó a su compañero.

-No fue nada, Johnny Rancid me disparo desde su motocicleta y…

-¡Que Johnny que!-Esta bien, eso definitivamente no calificaba como nada, que estaba pensando Raven al decirle eso, en verdad la perdida de sangre la estaba afectando de más de una manera-¿Pero como es qué…? ¿Pero que no él debería estar…? ¿Y cómo es que…? Alguien debió ayudarlo, pero ¿Quién?

-Robin, tal vez deberías esperar afuera- dijo el metálico con una expresión muy seria.

-¿Qué… pero?-Cuando reacciono vio que el brazo de la hechicera estaba sangrando más y ella tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, eso a causa de que mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar a mil por hora tratando de desenmallar todo esto, había limpiado con demasiada fuerza el brazo de la peli violeta-Creo que tienes razón-dijo regañándose mentalmente por haberle hecho a eso a la persona que más quería, como se había podido distraer así-Lo siento Raven-Ella solo asintió.

En cuanto el joven maravilla se unió con sus demás compañeros, el mitad maquina, termino de limpiar la zona, para comenzar a revisar donde estaba la bala.

-Oye Raven, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Ella volvió a asentir-¿Por qué no te curaste? No me mal entiendas, siempre estaré para ayudarte, pero se me hace raro.

_**Raven Flash Back**_

_**Raven POV**_

Estaba en el edificio en el que X, me había dejado, el brazo me dolía pero era algo bastante ligero, me curaría en cuanto estuviera en casa ahora lo que me preocupaba era como llegar sin ser vista por otro villano, no sabia exactamente como bajar, al parecer estaba abandonado, así que solo tenia que atravesarlo hasta estar en la calle ya casi había oscurecido y eso me ayudaría a que no me viera nadie, pero para evitar cualquier tipo de altercado si el edificio no estaba vaco, decidí entrar a pie, o pude detectar a nadie, eso ayudaría, el edificio estaba vacio, continúe caminando por las escaleras, pero un leve dolor en el brazo , llamo mi atención, decidió que seria mejor curarme ahora, aprovechando la luz de la calle que entraba por una ventana.

Me quite los anillos para observar mejor, mi traje estaba desgarrado, mi brazo se llenaba más a cada momento de sangre, rompí un pedazo de mi capa, observe la herida, al parecer tenia la bala adentro, eso me dolería pero tenia que quitarla par poder curar la herida, me concentre para hallarla con mis poderes, la detecte, la cubrí con energía pero al instante esta se evaporo, lo intente de nuevo, nada, me limpie el brazo, para poder observar mejor, pero cada ver que intentaba sacar la bala o curar la superficialmente la herida para evitar perder más sangre, el resultado era el mismo, terminé tomando el trozo de capa y amarrándolo a mi brazo.

Tomé los anillos, me envolví en energía obscura, para atravesar los pisos atravesé, sólo dos pisos para cuando caí en el tercero, eso comenzó a preocuparme, baje lo más rápido que pude los pisos restantes, eso no era bueno, sin poderes, en una ciudad llena de villanos, y tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de casa, resultaría toda una odisea llegar a salvo, eso si no contaba que tendía que nadar hasta la torre y con una brazo lastimado, bueno no será fácil.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí acaso quieres morir?

-Te podría preguntar lo mismo X

-Así como estas y sin poderes, no creo que estés en posición de amenazarme

Lo miré con mala cara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ya te lo dije, aunque no lo creas, solo por esta vez estoy de su lado, pero no quiere decir que me convierta en uno de los buenos.

Sentí un líquido caliente en la mano, estaba perdiendo más sangre de la que creí, para ser una herida casi indolora, era seria, se acercó a mí y me tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-le dije intentando zafarme.

-Si no llegas antes de desangrarte, no podre volver a robar a mi manera.

Antes de que objetara cualquier cosa, aparecimos en las rocas de la torre.

-Gracias, supongo

-No creas que lo hago por ti- y con eso el desapareció.

_**Fin del Raven POV**_

_**Fin del Raven Flash Back**_

-Es que no pude sacar la bala-dijo ocultando toda la historia, en verdad no le gustaba que se preocuparan por ella, solo iba a pedir la ayuda del metálico, pero nada había salido de acuerdo al plan.

Con unas pinzas retiro la bala, pero esta era diferente a todas las que hubiera visto antes, era plateada, y alrededor de la punta tenia pequeños círculos de colores, la enjuago para observarla mejor, tenía un círculo azul, uno verde, uno morado unos rojo y uno azul obscuro, pero ese estaba como transparente, como si se hubiera vaciado, era realmente extraño, mientras tanto la hechicera puso su mano derecha sobre su bazo izquierdo para curar la herida, pero nada, aprovechando la distracción de su amigo, intento hacer elevarse, nada, lo intentó de nuevo, nada pero a la tercera pudo hacerlo como siempre, intento curar su brazo de nuevo , su mano se cubrió de energía azul, pasó casi un minuto , metálico observaba a su compañera pero seguía pensando en la extraña bala, la guando en un frasco la analizaría más tarde.

-Am Cyborg.

-Si

-Creo que algo malo pasa-fue hasta entonces que volteo a observar realmente a Raven, había visto que se estaba curando pero al parecer no había surtido efecto, la herida volvía a sangrar.

El moreno se acercó a ella, limpió de nuevo la herida para, suturarla, cuando terminó vendo su brazo, eso le preocupaba, tal vez algo malo le estaba pasando a su hermanita y lo averiguaría.

-Listo, te quitare los puntos en unos días.

-Gracias

-No hay de que- Raven se intento levantar, pero Cyborg la detuvo.

-Hermanita, te acabas de desmayar y en el procedimiento perdiste más sangre, así que deberías recostarte cuando menos media hora.

A regañadientes se quedo en cama, el metálico le ofreció algunas pastillas, las tomo, era extraño ella rara vez había necesitado algo así.

Ayudo Cyborg a recoger todo y este salió de la enfermería, afuera estaban sus amigos esperando a poder entrar, Cyborg salió llevaba el frasco perfectamente escondido y se fue directo a su habitación sin decirle nada a nadie, más que:

-Estaré en mi habitación por si alguien me necesita- de inmediato tres titanes estaban rodeándola.

-Oh amiga Raven, me alegra tanto que estés recobrada-dijo abrazándola.

-Si, que susto nos diste-dijo el verde ofreciéndole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Traeré algo de la comida que estaba preparando, la necesitaras para recobrar las fuerzas- antes de decir cualquier cosa Star ya no estaba en la enfermería.

-Raven, ¿podemos hablar?-bueno fue bello mientras duro.

Ella asintió y el joven maravilla vio al verde esperando su respuesta a regañadientes el verde salió de la enfermería.

_-Siempre yo ¬¬_

….

**Con Raven y Robin:**

Definitivamente este no había sido su mejor día, la peli violeta que se incorporó, el se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Raven, se que ha sido un día largo para ti, pero necesito saber si estas en problemas, ¿Qué ocurrió en la escuela?-aunque la intriga lo carcomía y sentía un instinto asesino contra Rancid por haber lastimado a "su" Raven, le preocupaba más como se encontraba justo ahora.

Bien, esperaba que preguntara sobre lo que había averiguado esa tarde pero eso no lo esperaba, casi lo había olvidado, pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar en que le iba a decir a Robin, no podía decirle, te vi besándote con Jessica y no pude ver más la escena así que huí al baño, donde me entere que Angélica le dijo a toda la escuela que soy mitad demonio y casi la ataco, no era una opción.

-No fue nada, sólo que… perdí el control por un momento con Angélica, se las ingenió para sacarme de quicio y…

-Sabes que puedes confía en mi, se que te metiste en problemas y eso me preocupa Raven tu no eres así-Es cierto que él la conocía más que nadie en la torre, pero el altercado de la tarde no era algo que le pudiera decir.

-No volverá a suceder, solo necesito, meditar un rato- se levanto, con esperanza de poder irse, pero la mano de su líder la detuvo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y quedaran sentados bastantes juntos, las mejillas de ambos de inmediato se pusieron rojas, al tiempo que Star entraba con una bandeja en las manos, pero ella se les quedo viendo con ira en su ojos al percatarse de ello los dos separaron los restos mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ya esta listo amiga-dijo esto resaltando especialmente la última palabra, dejó la bandeja con brusquedad en la mesita que estaba al lado de la camilla, para salir rápidamente.

-Creo que debería hablar con ella-dijo la peli violeta, se puso de pues, el mareo regresó pero intento disimularlo.

-Creo que es mejor esperar unos minutos-Pero ella ya estaba en la puerta.

…..

**Con Star:**

Llegó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se abalanzó sobre su cama, abrazo una almohada mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla, hasta que un leve toquido la interrumpió.

-Vete por favor, no quiero ver a nadie.

-Star tenemos que hablar, por favor.

-Ah eres tu amiga Raven, pasa.

La peli violeta entró, la otra le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado, esta obedeció casi desplomándose a su lado, aun no se sentía nada bien.

-Star no se que hayas creído ver, pero Robin solo evito que me levantara de la cama, nada más.

-Amiga Raven, no se lo que me esta pasando no puedo ver a Robin junto a quien sea, te debo una disculpa por mi anterior comportamiento, no se que me pasó solo enloquecí-Raven asintió- es tan difícil, pensar que hace solo unos días- lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro- pero tengo que ser fuerte y aceptarlo.

…

**Mientras en la sala:**

Chico Bestia se hacia un sándwich de tofu cuando Robin entró y comenzó a preparar algo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Mm no lo se pero Star cocino algo así que…

-Entendido, lo que sea es mejor

En eso ambas chicas entraron a la sala, mientras chico bestia casi se infarta por la suerte que tubo, un segundo más y la torre se nos inunda en llanto.

-Am amiga Raven creo que volveré a mi habitación por unos minutos-dijo esto al ver que Robin estaba en la sala, la peli violeta sintió, mientras se dirigía al sillón.

-Deberías comer algo, perdiste mucha sangre, prepararé la cena-dijo Robin-Y Raven, ¿Qué averiguaste esta tarde?-debía admitir que se había tardado.

-No se exactamente, vi a varios villanos paseando por la calle, los que se supone deben estar en prisión y antes que eso a un sujeto que corría y decía que fuera a casa-dijo esto mientras se acercaba a la cocina y destapaba la olla del "manjar" que había preparado Star, este despidió una nube azul con un terrible aroma, lo tapo enseguida-¿Y Cyborg?

-No cocino tan mal

-No me refiero a eso, eso solo que salió casi corriendo de la enfermería- El pelinegro solo se encogió de hombros.

…

**Mientras con Cyborg:**

Llego a su habitación se acercó a la computadora, puso la bala en un escáner, se sentó en su cama, si se le pude llamar así, esta vez, no se iría hasta obtener respuestas, la ultima vez que dejo analizándose algo, burlaron toda su seguridad como si el fue un principiante, pero no esta vez, espero unos minutos, cuando salió un ruido de la computadora se levanto, de la impresora salió un impreso, lo tomo y leyó.

-Es una aleación de plata y cobre, pero ¿Qué hay dentro de estos pequeños círculos?-tomó la bala y un hisopo, vio el azul fuete, estaba reventado así que no fue difícil sacar una muestra de su contenido, lo puso en el escáner y esperó, salió el resultado- Yerbas, agua y elementos no reconocidos.

Probo con el siguiente circulo, el rojo, trato de romperlo, no obtuvo éxito, probó con una aguja, un bisturí, una navaja, hasta con un láser y nada termino tirándolo al suelo enfadado, pero de inmediato la recogió, observo con cuidado la bala, toco el circulo azul, este de inmediato se abrió dándole una descarga que lo dejó en el suelo uno segundos, esta seria de nuevo una larga noche.

…**.**

**Y hasta aquí la primera parte de este capitulo ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Gracias a:**

**Bjlauri: Hola chica, si apenas comienza a saberse todo lo que ocurre a Jump City, espero ya en el próximo capi quede aclarada esa duda y si no siempre puedes preguntar, gracias por leer, hasta pronto, cuídate chau!**

**Anima: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto el capi, ahora si los metí en todo un lio en fin ya en los próximos capítulos se revelara toda la verdad, hasta pronto, cuídate, un abrazo.**

**Krizthal: Gracias por leer espero te haya gustado el capitulo, espero sigas leyendo, hasta pronto, cuídate Chau!**


	13. Queremos respuestas parte dos

**Hola y gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo, que disfruten el capi:**

**13.-Queremos respuestas parte dos**

Ya era bastante tarde, los titanes ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones terminando de alistar sus cosas para levantarse de nuevo temprano al día siguiente, hoy había sido un día bastante extraño e interminable para una titán en especial, Raven estaba sentada en su cama, aun le consternaba el no poder curarse, desvendó la herida para intentar de nuevo, pero nada, volvió a vendarla, ni siquiera había mejoría ni cuando medito hace un rato casi una hora, desde que recibió ese balazo sus poderes fallaron, pero por que, ya la habían herido así antes, pero siempre se curaba, pero por que esta vez había ido diferente.

Se pudo ropa cómoda para dormir, puso el despertado en su buro, sin duda, no había dormido nada bien esos días ni había tenido tiempo para meditar, y había perdido un poco el control con Angélica tal vez y en el mejor de los casos eso solo se debía a la falta de sueño, pero no a que no pudiera curarse, como sea, podía pensar mejo cuando no se caía de sueño.

…

3:00 a.m. en la torre T:

Robin estaba plácidamente dormido, cuando, lo llamaron en su puerta.

-Robin necesito que veas algo

-Ya voy Cyborg-se levanto con algo de dificultad, camino hacia la salida y abrió la puerta-¿Qué es?

-Ven-Casi se llevó volando a Robin a través del pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, detrás de este cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Cyborg?-pregunto en cuanto pudo tocar el piso de nuevo-Haz estado desvelándote, no te vez muy bien

-Toma-le dio para que revisara unos papeles, sin tomarle importancia a lo que dijo este los leyó o eso parecía.

-¿De qué es esto?

-Recuerdas el accidente de Raven-este asintió-pues eso es de la bala, seguramente, viste su brazo vendado, no quise preocupar a nadie asta estar absolutamente seguro.

-Si pero ¿Qué tiene eso?

-Pues intentó curarse pero no lo logro, y esta no es una bala, común-dijo mientras se la enseñaba-esta hecha para acabar con nosotros, pero aun tiene muchas fallas, por suerte.

-¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente?-dijo el petirrojo mientras ahora enserio leía los papeles que le había dado el metálico.

-Aun no lo se por completo, vez, estos pequeños círculos, tienen una muy alta tecnología, solo se abre al parecer al reconocer el ADN de cada uno de nosotros en mi caso, reconoce mis circuitos, y cada uno contiene substancias que nos sacarían de batalla en un segundo.

-La mía por ejemplo, causa una pequeña falla en mis circuitos, la tuya contiene un paralizante…

-Un momento, s solo se abren con ADN ¿cómo las abriste?

-Amm este yo, entre a sus habitaciones y tome una muestra de sus cepillos-confesó algo apenado el grandote-pero eso no es lo que importa, el de Chico Bestia y el de Raven se parecen, pero aun no estoy seguro completamente de que es lo que hace, pero si hacen lo mismo, afectan los poderes de ambos, pero no se exactamente que sea y el de Star también es un paralizante, pero es diferente al tuyo-cuando terminó de decir esto la cara del petirrojo era la de mas pura preocupación.

-El que la haya fabricado, nos conoce perfectamente, pero para que nos quieren fuera de combate y por que las tiene Rancid, pero sobre todo por qué Rancid y todos los demás estaban en la ciudad, como si nada, pero lo más inquietante es quien la hizo, tengo que investigar-dijo esto y salió de la habitación.

Cyborg tomó la información y se la mando a Abeja, si alguien venia por ello tendrían un respaldo, nadie burlaba su seguridad y atacaba a su hermanita sin irse limpio, solo esperaba no obsesionarse tanto como Robin seguramente lo haría.

…

**En la habitación de Raven:**

De nuevo el maldito despertador, tanteo con desagrado hasta que logró apagarlo, tomó una ducha, se puso el uniforme, cambio la venda de su brazo, ahora le dolía mucho más que ayer, escondió el vendaje debajo de la manga corta de uniforme, debía ser cuidadosa con eso, no quería levantar sospechas, cepillo su cabello y se dirigió a la sala, era extraño que Robin no estuviera ahí quizá aun era muy temprano, calentó agua, para prepararse su té y se fue a sentar. En eso Cyborg entro su mitad humana se veía cansada, ojerosa.

-Buenos días Cyborg.

-Hola Raven, oye sabes algo de botánica ¿no?-ella asintió.

-Me puedes decir, para que se utiliza esto-le dio la hoja del análisis que había hecho, leyó y miro al metálico con confusión tratando de saber por que le preguntaba.

-¿Para que necesitas esto?

-Es sólo curiosidad-de nuevo intentó leer su rostro.

-La mayoría son bastante extraños, más en la tierra si no es que varios no existen, algunos se usan par curar enfermedades, pero con un mal uso y más si los combinas todo, es magia negra, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- la quijada del metálico llegó hasta el suelo.

-Tengo algo que decirte, pero antes dime, ¿que provocaría exactamente?-ella lo miro alzando una ceja.

-No estoy muy segura, tendría que investigar, pero todo esto se usa en magia negra Cyborg ¿debo preocuparme? ¿De donde obtuviste esto?

-Será mejor que te sientes.

….

**Con Robin:**

Estaba viento el video, de cuando robaron la evidencia que tenían, lo había guardado en una memoria no podía darme el lujo de perderlo cuando llamaron a su puerta, apago el video de inmediato.

-Si-

-Robin, vamos a llegar tarde, todos ya estamos listos-

-Bajo en un momento Chico Bestia- no había notado como había pasado el tiempo, el aun seguía en pijama, tomo rápidamente su uniforme, se lo puso, tomo la mochila y la memoria, la puso en su bolsillo y salió disparado hacia el garaje.

…..

**En el garaje:**

Todos estaban en el auto T esperando a que Robin bajara, no quedaba mucho tiempo y en especial ellos no podía llegar tarde por todo eso de ser el ejemplo de la ciudad, pero ya dudaban bastante de toda esa farsa. En cuanto el joven líder apareció se dirigieron a la escuela, el recorrido fue silencioso, ya todos sabían más o menos acerca de lo que había descubierto Cyborg y todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Star no podía dejar de pensar de vez en cuando en Robin ese asunto la distraía de lo que le pasaba a la ciudad, pero esto le seguía preocupando. Cyborg trataba de descifrar quien podría ser el que entro a la torre, seguramente así había obtenido la información para hacer el arma lo que lo ponía mucho más furioso aun ya que habrían burlado su seguridad de nuevo y en una sola semana, eso lo ponía más que furioso sin contar que sus nuevas obligaciones le quitaban tiempo para mejorarla. Chico Bestia aun no daba crédito a que alguien pudiera eliminarlos tan fácil y que no pudieran hacer nada al respecto, sin mencionar, que igual no podían hacer nada y a los habitantes de la ciudad nos les importaba nada de eso. Robin pensaba en como conseguir información todos esos villanos yendo y viniendo por las calle de Jump City cuando se supone estaba más limpia que nunca, pero como obtener información, eso era villanos sabía justo donde encontrarlo sin romper reglas hoy tendría una charla con Gizmo y Mammoth. Raven por su parte estaba leyendo varios libros que había llevado, buscando sin parar lo que contenía la bala exactamente.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, nadie bajo de inmediato.

-Titanes traten de descubrir algo con los demás alumnos, necesitamos toda la información que se pueda-todos asintieron y bajaron del auto T.

…..

**Robin POV:**

Entre sin poner mucha atención al edificio a estas alturas ya sabia donde estaba mi salón y no tenia que prestar mucha atención para llegar, la puerta estaba abierta, a pesar de mi descuido de hace un rato no habíamos llegado tarde, pero antes de entrar algo o alguien casi me tácela, alcance a parar el golpe poniendo una mano en la pared.

-Robin, mi amor que bueno verte-De nuevo Jessica, debía parar esto de inmediato, la aparte de mi al momento.

-Jessica tenemos que hablar-la tome de la mano y camine con ella unos metros por el pasillo, donde había menos gente.

-Que pasa mi caramelo-

-No soy tu caramelo, ni tu Robin ni nada de eso-tal vez fui un poco duro, pero tenia que acabar esto de una vez, no quería más problemas de los que ya tenia, sin mencionar que yo quiero a Raven.

-No te entiendo, quieres otro apodo, dime como quieres que te diga, novio, corazón o solo Robin elige tengo más-sería más difícil de lo que creí mientras dijo esto me abrazaba acercándose de nuevo a mi rostro.

-No, ninguna, Jessica tu y yo no somos nada lo siento-la separé de mi.

-Es esa arpía de cabello violeta ¿verdad? Debí saberlo, es tan obvio, pero ya me las pagara, seguramente te hechizo, pero no te preocupes mi amor te sacaré de esto y tu y yo seremos felices para siempre-después de decir esto salió corriendo se veía enojada, pero lo que me preocupaba era lo que había dicho, trataría de hacerle daño a Raven, mi Raven, no permitiría eso, me frote la nuca con confusión al recordar lo que había dicho para después entrar al salón.

La clase terminó antes de empezar, mi profesor el Sr. Collins se había enfermado, eso me daba tiempo de buscar a ese enano tecnológico, camine por todos los pasillos, pero ni rastro de él ni de Mammoth, comencé a preguntar por ellos cuando había pasado media hora sin resultado alguno.

-No, no los he visto fuera de en las noticias, no tenía idea de que estudiaran aquí, pero ¿Oye es cierto que andas con Jessica? Y si es así y si no tiene ninguna relación con Esteban ¿me presentas a tu amiga la pelivioleta?-Ignore las ganas que tenia de voltearle la cara, un momento, Esteban, ¿Raven saliendo con Esteban? Eso no lo podía, o tal vez no lo quería creer, ya después averiguaría todo esto, simplemente lo ignore y seguí con mi búsqueda.

-No, ¿ellos estudian aquí?-siempre fue lo mismo, así seguí durante unos minutos hasta que se me acabó la hora libre y tuve que volver a mis clases.

…..

**Raven POV:**

Llegamos antes de que pudiera averiguar algo, metí tres libros que aun no había revisado a mi mochila, baje del auto, me despedí de mi amigos, para adentrarme de nuevo e uno de los edificios, entre al salón correspondiente, me senté en una de las bancas casi hasta atrás y baje la mochila.

-Hola Raven- _¿En serio? ¬¬_ no estaba de humor, tenía mucho en que pensar.

-Hola Esteban- dije de la manera más cortante que pude.

-Ocurre algo- A veces podía ser insistente, pero no era descortés, lo que me dificultaba evadirlo.

El profesor llegó, de nuevo un maestro me salvaba de una plática, pero abría preferido que fuera otro profesor y no el de literatura, la clase se me hizo un poco pesada, se supone que ya debimos de haber leído el libro, no se como lo pude olvidar, como sea ya lo había leído así que solo tuve que concentrarme para poder contestar la prueba, cuando termine pude salir al fin del salón, quedaban unos minutos antes de la siguiente clase, podría revisar unas hojas más antes de la siguiente clase, tomé rápidamente mi mochila, tengo que admitirlo esos tres volúmenes y mis útiles pesaban lo suyo, salí del salón.

Me dirigí al gimnasio, seria complicado cubrir lo de mi brazo, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, tratando de recordar para que se usaría todo eso, sabía ya por experiencia propia que muy probablemente dañaba mis poderes, pero no solo debía investigar eso, también debía hacer lo mismo con el resultado del análisis dela que estaba destinada a Chico Bestia, eran parecidas pero diferentes, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el gimnasio, entre a los vestidores, me senté, esperé a que no viniera nadie y me cambie rápidamente tapando de nuevo el vendaje, las camisas de la escuela si que me ayudaban a hacerlo. Salí del vestidor me encontré con Robin, ya también con ropa deportiva.

-Hola-Yo asentí

-Estuve buscando en mis libros pero aun no he encontrado nada-en eso el entrenador entro, nos ordenó hacer abdominales en parejas, en eso Esteban llegó al gimnasio, pero solo nos saludo desde lejos, venia tarde y aun no estaba cambiado gracias a Azahar, comencé a trabajar con Robin.

-Estuve buscando a los Hive, al parecer nadie tiene noción de que estudiaran aquí, creo que ni siquiera estén registrados- me dijo esto de madera cortada mientras subía y bajaba con cada abdominal mientras yo sostenía sus piernas, después de eso cambiamos

-Tal vez solo lo hicieron para distraernos, como una trampa-le dije de igual manera cada vez que iba y venia.

-A estas alturas, ya nada me sorprendería, ¿tienes la siguiente hora libre?

-No- seguíamos hablando de la misma manera.

-¿Física con el Sr. Collins?-

-Sí

-Se enfermo

-Súper-dije con algo se sarcasmo, después de eso el entrenador nos puso a correr, para lo que nos saco a las canchas donde había visto con Star el toro día a Esteban y para mi suerte se nos unió así que ya no pude seguir platicando más con Robin, preferí guardar silencio, después de nuestra quinta vuelta a la cancha, todos estaban exhaustos, pero para cerrar con broche de oro, de nuevo a subir la cuerda, para poder irnos, sería difícil usando solo un brazo, corrió por mi mete la idea de que si levitaba solo un poco cuando fuera necesario usar el brazo izquierdo, nadie lo notaría, pero era demasiado arriesgado, deseché la idea ya no podía arriesgarme otra ves, cortesía de Angélica, cuando llego mi turno lo hice lo más rápido que pude usando casi para todo solo el brazo derecho, poco a poco pude llegar y tocar la campanilla, pero mi brazo me dolía, pero era algo soportable, solo debía apresurarme hacia los vestidores, podría a ver sido peor, una vez abajo, me encaminé a los vestidores.

-Raven-Voltee y asentí para que continuara, era Robin-¿Podríamos? hablar un segundo, después de cambiarnos, claro-Yo asentí y entre a prisa a los vestidores.

Tome, mis cosas, tome una ducha como era costumbre después del ejercicio, con precaución para que nadie lo notara, cambie rápidamente la venda, al parecer la herida casi se me abre de nuevo, la limpie y vende, era un fastidio esto de no poder curarme, nunca había tenido que cuidar tanto de una herida y lo admito no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo, nunca tardaba tanto en recuperarme, una vez vestida de nuevo con el uniforme, tome mi mochila del locker y salí del gimnasio para hablar con Robin, pero no lo encontré, me recargue en la pared.

-Hola de nuevo Raven-de nuevo Esteban-¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Es que estas sangrando-me señalo el brazo.

-Demonios-dije para mi misma, la camisa del uniforme era blanca, esto si que resaltaba, debía hacer algo pronto, debí lastimarme de nuevo cuando tome la mochila, ¿Por qué los libros de hechicería eran tan pesados?

-Déjame ayudarte-tomo mi mochila tan aprisa que apenas lo note, creo que el peso lo sobresalto, pero cuando lo note ya me estaba arrastrando a la enfermería.

-No, espera, no puedo ir a la enfermería- me resistía todo lo que podía pero, el punzante dolor estaba regresando, era muy molesto, nunca había tenido que pasar por esto por que mi cuerpo se curaba solo pero ahora tenia que cuidarme- Enserio no debo ir, lo jale con más fuerza, por fin se detuvo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes ir? Estas sangrando-Gracias a Azahar los pasillos estaban vacios, por que aun no era el cambio de hora.

-No puedo y se acabó- pretendía irme con o sin mochila, ¿Quién se creía? en ese momento el me cargo como si solo se tratara de a una muñeca de trapo.

-Si no me dices te tendré que llevar a la fuerza-tome aire, maldije de nuevo la falta de mi capa ya que su cercanía hacia que mis mejillas se ruborizaran ligeramente.

-Bájame en este mismo instante-ignoró mi amenaza y siguió caminando, una idea algo arriesgada cruzo mi cabeza-Esta bien, yo contestaré tu pregunta si tu contestas las mías-Se detuvo y me bajo, gracias Azahar.

-¿Qué preguntas?

-No podemos hablar aquí, vamos afuera-pero en ese momento era el cambio de hora-debemos ir a la siguiente clase y estaba deseando que el no supiera que no teníamos clase.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado así y además no tenemos clase-era verdad por más que me costara admitirlo, se me continuarían abriendo los puntos y lo que era peor, salía gente de todo los salones y el pareció ver mi preocupación ante esto.

-Ven conozco un lugar- de nuevo me llevo casi volando hasta el patio de las canchas, estaba casi vacio, agradecí eso-Listo, aquí a esta hora nadie podrá molestarnos, dime ¿cómo te hiciste eso?-Me hizo sentarme en el pasto junto a él.

Lo mire, aun no sabía si contestar eso, era bastante peligroso, no solo para mi o para los titanes incluso para él.

-Si tú contestas una pregunta mía yo contestaré una tuya, te doy mi palabra- asentí era la única manera que tenia de conseguir información que tenia hasta ahora.

-Fue un incidente, un viejo enemigo-descubrí mi brazo para limpiarlo, el me tomo el brazo y comenzó a limpiarlo, saque con mi otra mano una venda y el me la di, gracias a Cyborg por hacer cargar más de un repuesto, de nuevo casi me la arrebató y me vendo el brazo-¿Qué sabes sobre las ultimas leyes?-el se quedo helado por un momento-Si contestas mis preguntas yo seguiré contestando las tuyas, tienes mi palabra-volteo para todos lados y se acerco más a mi.

-Se supone que no podemos decirles se alejó, busco algo en su mochila, saco un trozo de papel anotó algo y me lo dio- Debo irme-tome algo extrañada el papel, lo abrí, cuando lo empecé a leer sentí un par de labios en mi mejilla, cuando alce la vista Esteban ya estaba bastante lejos estaba corriendo, más bien huyendo, me quede helada ante eso, mis mejillas se enrojecieron, agite la cabeza, tenía mucho en que pensar, leí el papel.

-Veme hoy en la tarde a las seis, en el café que esta entre la cuarta y la quinta, te responderé todo- En ese momento una idea, mas bien una persona surcó en mi mente ¡Robin! Tomé mi mochila y corrí hacia el gimnasio lo más rápido que pude.

…..

**Robin POV:**

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, de la escuela, medite acerca de lo que había escuchado, Raven con Esteban definitivamente ese chico no me agradaba, pero avía tomado una decisión no podía esperar ni un segundo más para estar con Raven no me importaba ya nada, es cierto que corte con Star hace unos días pero la razón por lo que lo hice es que ya no podía estar con ella por que amo a otra persona y ella es la razón de mis preocupaciones, desvelos pero sobre todo de mi vida y de mi felicidad, por ella había bajado hasta el infierno mismo y no podía pasar un segundo más sin estar a su lado, tenia que decírselo, esto me estaba ahogando me asfixiaba y luchaba por salir de mi y yo estaba cansado de luchar, no me importaba ya que dijeran los demás, solo quería decírselo, no me importaba ya Esteban, ni nada ni nadie solo ella.

Tomé valor de no se donde durante la clase de educación física para pedirle que habláramos, ella aceptó, me sentía nervioso, tome una ducha y me vestí con calma, si lo hacia demasiado rápido tendría que esperar afuera y las ansias me comerían vivo, una vez listo, trate de relajarme esperando sonar lo mas tranquilo posible, tome mis cosas del casillero y salí, no había ensayado nada para decirle, solo dejaría salir todo, cuando salí del gimnasio vi una escena que me dolió de una manera difícil de describir era como si alguien hubiese metido un mano a mi pecho y tomara mi corazón estrujándolo hasta hacerlo mil pedazos, Raven estaba con Esteban y el la había cargado, ella no parecía luchar por bajar y el caminaba con ella cargando ambas mochilas en la espalda, no quería ver más esa escena, pero era como un oloroso imán del que no podía separar la vista, después de dar unos pasos la bajo, se dijeron algo y después la tomó de la mano llevándosela, me quede en el mismo lugar viendo a la misma dirección donde habían estado hace apenas un momento hasta que el ruido de cambio de clases me sacó de mi trance.

Salí del edificio, sin rumbo fijo, solo caminaba viendo el pasto de uno de los patios hasta toparme con un árbol, me senté en su sombra, me sentía abatido, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie ni hacer nada, sólo quería quedarme así solo, después de todo ella merecía ser feliz con quien ella quisiera, yo no podía ser tan egoísta como para querer impedirlo, sumido en estos pensamientos aunados a mi lucha interna por evitar ser egoísta, pero sobre todo por reflejar lo que sentía pasaron varios minutos.

-Pensé que te vería en el gimnasio-no por que la persona que más anhelaba era la que menos quería ver en este mismo momento-que querías decirme-se sentó a mi lado.

-Yo también pensé que te vería allí-no podía evitarlo y debía admitirlo estaba celoso.

-Lo siento, ocurrió algo y…

-Déjalo lo entiendo- dije de manera cortante

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, estoy mejor que nunca-ella me miro extrañada, me conocía mejo que nadie.

-Como quieras, oye creo que tengo la forma de saber que esta pasando, me veré con Esteban esta tarde y…-Genial lo que me faltaba, me quería contar sobre sus cita, no podía escuchar eso.

-Esta bien tu puedes salir con quien se te pegue la gana, no tienes por que decirme.

-No estas escuchando, enserio Robin que ocurre- En ese momento Jessica estaba cerca y me llamaba, y veía con cara un poco psicópata a Raven.

-Lo siento tengo un asunto que atender-me levante y me dirigí al lado de la pelinegra.

-¿Robin?- Cuando dijo eso apenas la escuche ya estaba a medio camino, cuando llegue a donde Jessica caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho, que imbécil, como se me había podido ocurrir, había sido un completo y redomado idiota, como le había podido hablar así, pero que era yo, era el que mejor la conocía, ¿no debía apoyarla? Aunque eso me doliera más que nada, pero, al fin de cuentas ella estaría feliz no, y si ella era feliz, no debía serlo yo también, debía disculparme ahora mismo, di media vuelta, pero ella no estaba, que imbécil había sido y ahora que hacia para que había venido con Jessica.

-Robin que bueno que viniste, debemos hablar- dijo Jessica mientras me abrazaba, yo luche hasta sepárala de mi.

-No tenemos nada que hablar

-Claro que si tontuelo, tuvimos una pequeña discusión esta mañana, pero no dejemos que eso se meta en nuestra relación es mejor dejarlo claro, así que entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Y yo me encargaré de que ninguna bruja de cabello violeta se meta con nosotros de nuevo-Esto comenzaba a hartarme.

-Jessica, como te explico- tome aire esto era más complicado cada vez- tu y yo no somos pareja, queda claro.

-¿Estas… terminando conmigo?- sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, por favor Dios que no llore o haría esto más complicado.

-No Jessica, no se puede terminar lo que nunca empezó- No podía creer ni yo mismo la frialdad con la que se lo dije, pero si no terminaba pronto, seria cada vez más difícil y este no era mi mejor día, ella rompió en llanto, no si amenazar de nuevo a Raven y a mi por eso, pero no escuche mucho de eso en este momento no quería pensar en nada, me aleje de ella y camine sin rumbo hasta la hora de la siguiente clase.

…..

**Con Jessica:**

Robin se alejo de mi, no le importó dejarme llorando, mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Hola

-Seca esas lagrimas de cocodrilo y dime si cumpliste

-La tengo desde la mañana

-Excelente, tú nunca me fallas mi querida estudiante, tengo una misión más para ti

-Soy toda oídos

-Te enviare el lugar la hora y las instrucciones, justo ahora y no me falles o sabes lo que pasará

-No hay problema-corte la comunicación el mensaje me llego enseguida, lo abrí y sonreí estaba feliz con esa misión mataría a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

…..

**Bien que les pareció, en los próximos dos capítulos por fin revelaré la verdad, creo que ya les di una pequeña pista de quien se esconde detrás de todo esto, soy malvada con nuestras dos bellas aves ya los juntaré pronto, gracias por leer y por los reviwes a:**

**Anima: Gracias por los comentarios chica, pronto descubriré toda la verdad, espero te haya gustado, gracias por leer hasta pronto, chau!**

**Karla kr: Hola y gracias por todos los reviews, prometo ya no ser tan malvada en los siguientes capítulos, pero a veces la maldad es necesaria, jeje gracias, espero te haya gustado el capi, hasta pronto, chau!**


	14. Respuestas

**Hola a los que leen este fic, gracias por dedicarle tiempo para leerlo, que disfruten:**

**14.- Respuestas**

**Con Jessica:**

Robin se alejo de mi, no le importó dejarme llorando, mi teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Hola

-Seca esas lagrimas de cocodrilo y dime si cumpliste

-La tengo desde la mañana

-Excelente, tú nunca me fallas mi querida estudiante, tengo una misión más para ti

-Soy toda oídos

-Te enviare el lugar la hora y las instrucciones, justo ahora y no me falles o sabes lo que pasará

-No hay problema-corte la comunicación el mensaje me llego enseguida, lo abrí y sonreí estaba feliz con esa misión mataría a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

…..

**Raven POV:**

No podía o más bien no podía creerlo, que diablos le pasaba a Robin, bueno al menos no me quedaría a ver su momento con Jessica, tomé mi mochila y fui a mi casillero, me puse un el sacó de la escuela para cubrir la mancha de la blusa y me fui a la biblioteca de la escuela, al menos ahí podía distraerme, quería sacar eso de mi mente, quería decirle que vería a Esteban con el único fin de saber que demonios ocurría pero al parecer no estaba en su mejor momento y por mi el podría creer lo que quisiera, cuando entre al edificio, era la primera vez que venia desde que entramos y la verdad cuando la vi me arrepentí, eran cuatro niveles llenos de estantes y estos repletos de libros, no sabia que era lo que sentía en estos momentos exactamente era una extraña mezcla de ira y resentimiento, no sabia como llamarlo, me senté en una mesa al menos tenía unos veinte minutos y no quería pensar en ellos, en nada que tuviera que ver con él o Jessica o incluso Angélica y la mejor manera de distraerme, ya que no podía meditar por obvias razones era leyendo y si que tenia que leer tenía toda una investigación pendiente.

Esa vez tuve suerte, en el primer libro que había venia el hechizo, no tenia ya mas tiempo pero ya lo había encontrado, puse un separador, lo guardé en mi mochila y fui a la siguiente clase, matemáticas, nada fuera de este mundo, poner atención al profesor me distrajo bastante, después de realizar unos cuantos problemas la clase había terminado, tome mis cosas, era hora del almuerzo distraerme con mis amigos me haría bien.

**Fin de Raven POV**

…

**Normal POV**

En el comedor

Tres titanes ya estaban sentados en una mesa, con comida para cinco charlando animadamente mientras esperaban a sus amigos para comer, Chico Bestia al lado de Star y Cyborg enfrente de Star.

-Chicos y volviendo a lo de ya saben que-dijo el metálico- han sabido algo

-Viejo aquí nadie dice nada-contesto el verde

-Mis amigas, me han comentado algo, pero se me hace más apropiado hablarlo en casa.

-Star tiene razón-dijo Robin mientras se sentaba al lado del metálico-Yo también encontré algo interesante.

-Raven, por aquí-dijo entusiasmada la Tamaraneana, su amiga se sentó a su lado, el momento no podía ser más incómodo ahora para tres titanes, que solo se observaban de reojo haciendo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por el verde que al parecer no lo había notado.

-Chicos me contaron un chiste increíble, ¿Quieren oírlo?-dijo con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

-Am

-Este

-Preferiría que…-Fueron las repuesta de sus compañeros.

-Vamos no sean aguafiestas, en clase la maestra dice: "Siéntense en silencio" y Silencio murió aplastado… jajajajajajajajajaja- los otros no hicieron mayor caso, solo Star que ahora estaba triste por el pobre silencio, estaba a punto de romper en llanto hasta que Robin le explico el chiste-Vamos no fue tan malo, Cy a ti te gusto no viejo-él negó con la cabeza- Rae-no obtuvo respuesta y a Star ni le pregunto, era mejor- saben a veces siento que no aprecian mi talento-se volteo indignado.

-Y dime Raven como te sientes-dijo el metálico haciendo referencia a su aun no sano brazo.

-Mejor, gracias.

Así continuaron haciendo pausas para comer platicar, uno que otro intento del cambiante por hacerlos reír, claro había titanes que se evadían y esto no fue desapercibido por el mitad robot, cuando el almuerzo terminó los titanes se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

…..

**En uno de los edificios de la escuela:**

Por los pasillos ya no se veía a nadie más que a una pelinegra de ojos rosas que hurgaba algunas cosas en lo que parecía su casillero, tomo una pequeña bolsa de plástico y la metió en su mochila y se dirigió al patio de las canchas, una vez que llegó a este se sentó en una esquina sobre el pasto, recargada en la barda de la escuela, saco la pequeña bolsa y la puso en el suelo sobre una pequeña roca pegada igualmente a la barda, saco de su bolsillo una memoria USB y la metió en la bolsa sobre la roca, levanto una de sus manos apuntando a la parte más alta de la pared, rayos rosados salieron de su mano y una parte de la barda cayó sobre la bolsa destrozando en mil pedazos la memoria, quito rápidamente, el escombro y se llevó los residuos de esta en la bolsa, colocó su mochila en su hombro y la tiró en el basurero más cercano la evidencia de su pequeño crimen. Continuó caminando como si nada hasta entrar en otro edificó con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Oye tú, espera, te he buscado todo el día- esa voz la conocía, se volteo para ver de frente a la chica que le hablaba.

-Si- Angélica corrió hasta quedar de frente con ella.

-Oye nada de lo que me dijiste funcionó ahora Esteban saldrá con ella y Robin terminó contigo según se y más de una vez y eso solo hoy, hable con Esteban y a el no le importa que ella sea mitad demonio y bueno fue más o menos algo así…

_**Angélica Flash back**_

-Esteban, se que discutimos, pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarte y a dejar que salgas conmigo de nuevo-dijo ocultando todo rastro de suplica.

-Ya te lo dije Angélica y no, yo terminé contigo y no quiero volver, no se como hacer para que lo entiendas, además saldré con alguien más.

-¡¿Qué? Y ¿Se puede saber con quién?

-Con Raven y si no te importa tengo clases-lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que es? Todos aquí lo saben

-Que lo que tu hiciste favor de divulgar, no me interesa-Camino de nuevo pero Angélica lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Yo no inventé nada y es completamente cierto, como crees que puede hacer todo, bueno lo que ella hace, te lo digo por tu seguridad, ¿que pasaría si ella te hace algo? No es de fiar, ¿qué no te enteraste que ayer casi me mata?

-Sabes que, no me importa, no me importa si lo es o no, es agradable y no se tu que le hayas hecho, por que déjame decirte que no eres una perita en dulce, te conozco mejor de lo que crees, piensa un momento ¿Por qué es parte de los jóvenes titanes? Ya nos ha salvado a todos en más de una vez, nadie lo esta tomando como tú y a demás a mi me agrada bastante y como ya te dije tengo clases.

-¿Qué? No puedo creer que la defiendas… -Pero eso fue todo lo que pudo decir por que Esteban ya había entrado a un salón

**Fin del Angélica Flash Back**

-Lo vez, tienes que hacer algo- comenzaba a hacer todo un berrinche.

-Niña, no me interesa

-¿Qué, pero dijiste que si yo te ayudaba…

-Dije que no sabias cuanto me ayudaría eso a mi, si a tu no supiste aprovechar la oportunidad, es tu problema, yo obtuve lo que quería

-¡Qué! no puedes dejar esto así, yo te ayude

-Obsérvame-La dejo sola en el pasillo mientras continuo con su tranquilo paseo por la escuela, decidió que era hora de hacer el encargó que le habían hecho, aun había tiempo, debía viajar y quería hacerlo con calma, salió de la escuela, tomo un respiro y tomó un taxi.

-¿A donde vamos?-dijo un señor robusto.

-Al aeropuerto, lo mas rápido que pueda, creo que con esto bastara-dejo caer sobre el asiento del copiloto seiscientos dólares.

-Usted manda-dijo este antes de acelerar a todo lo que podía.

…

**De nuevo en la escuela:**

Por fin las clases habían terminado y nuestros héroes favoritos se reunían en la entrada para volver a su querida torre, se comenzaba a nublar, hacia mucho viento y el cielo se obscurecía, llovería sin duda, Cyborg oprimía algunas cosas en su brazo y después de unos segundos el auto T estaba frente a ellos, Subieron, Cyborg y Robin enfrente, Chico Bestia, Star y Raven atrás.

Nadie habló durante todo el camino, en cuanto llegaron a la torre, Raven salió hacia la azotea, sin decir nada a nadie, necesitaba meditar un poco, Chico Bestia se fue a buscar uno de sus preciados videojuegos y Star a ver a su querida mascota. Ya cerrado el auto T Cyborg detuvo a Robin antes de que este también se fuera.

-Robin, podemos hablar-El volteo y caminó hasta su metálico amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre Cyborg?

-Es lo que yo te iba a preguntar, no es ya secreto que tu y Star terminaron hace poco pero ahora me parece que no hablas con ninguna de las chicas del grupo y me gustaría saber que esta pasando.

El pelinegro maldijo por lo bajo, al metálico no se le iba una, miro al suelo, ya no tenía salida.

-Es complicado-como no vio respuesta del moreno trató de continuar-es que cuando terminé con Star fue por que…

-¿Te gusta Raven no?-Al chico maravilla se le fue la quijada hasta el suelo, como lo había notado- Cualquiera que tenga ojos lo puede ver, he visto como la vez, como te preocupas por ella como ayer, fue por quien primero preguntaste cuando llegaste ayer

-No, claro que no es que…- No, estaba perdido, Cyborg lo miraba con su mejor cara de no te creo, mientras buscaba torpemente algo que decir, estaba derrotado-… es cierto-vio al suelo

-¿Y por que no haces algo?- dijo levantado una ceja al ritmo que le daba pequeños codazos en las costillas

-No puedo

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- Era cierto que le había tomado un par de años decidirse a decirle, más bien besar a Star, pero esperaba que hubiera aprendido del error.

-Por dos cosas, Star, bueno ella no lo ha tomado de la mejor forma, ayer por ejemplo cuando Raven estaba en la enfermería ella entro con un platillo viscoso en el momento que yo detuve a Raven, para que no se levantara y ella se molesto bastante, simplemente, no, no puedo lastimarla así, ella puede ser un poco…

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir viejo y ¿Qué es lo segundo?

-Ella esta saliendo con alguien, me dijo que tiene una cita hoy a las seis-ahora el que tenia la quijada hasta el suelo era Cyborg, su hermanita, su pequeña he inocente hermanita tenía una cita, pero antes que eso ¡Raven! Raven! Tenía una cita, la fría, desconfiada y sarcástica Raven que ellos conocían había aceptado salir con alguien que apenas conocían hace unos días, pero comprendió a su amigo en solo nos segundos-Lo se sorprende ¿no?

-Ya veo, pero, ¿te quedaras con los brazos cruzados?

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Seria demasiado egoísta no apoyarla, en su primera relación después de Malchior

….

**En el techo de la Torre T:**

Nuestra hechicera de cabello lavanda había intentado meditar por veinte minutos, pero aun así no podía concentrarse del todo, no terminaba de comprender que diablos había sido lo de la tarde, era verdad que Jessica no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo, pero no era solo el hecho de que siempre la veía con Robin, era extraño ahora que pensaba en ello, no había podido sentir más su aura desde que le dio la mano el primer día de clase. Pero sus pensamientos se tornaron a otra cosa, ¡su investigación! Debía hablar inmediatamente con Cyborg, una vez dentro de la torre, uso su poderes para atravesar los pisos y llegar más rápido al garaje, había olvidado su mochila en la cajuela del auto con todo y sus libros, al llegar a su destino, sobresalto, bueno casi infartó a dos chicos que continuaban platicando haciendo que saltaran. La peli violeta no se percato de esto y abrió inmediatamente la cajuela, sacó su mochila y comenzó a hurgar en ella.

-Raven, ocurre algo- Dijo Robin que fue el primero en salir del susto, mientras imploraba que no hubiera escuchado nada, ella no contestó hasta sacar el libro indicado.

-¡Aquí esta!

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo el metálico algo confundido.

-En la escuela encontré la que creo son las pócimas que venían en la bala.

-Buen trabajo Raven-dijo el joven maravilla, pero ella no pareció tomare importancia. Ella abrió el libro en la página indicada, mostrándoles el libro abierto.

-La de chico Bestia fue fácil, solo tuve que recordar, como lo pude transformar cuando Malchior…-su voz se apagó ante el recuerdo, pero se repuso y continuó hablando- en el mismo libro hay una pócima para anular la habilidad de la transformación y el mío, era una pócima para anular los poderes de un hechicero, pero me pregunto que falló.

-Las incrustaciones de la bala necesitan mejoras, no se abren completamente, tal vez fue a debido a la dosis-dijo el metálico mientras los tres se veían con preocupación.

-Bien hecho Raven- dijo una vez más el joven maravilla- lo que debemos hacer ahora es averiguar quien esta haciendo y detenerlo antes de que lo mejoren y nos eliminen. En ese momento la alarma sonó al igual que el comunicador de los tres, lo tomaron y vieron a Chico Bestia en la pantalla.

-Chico vengan rápido, tenemos una transmisión con los titanes este, ¡encontraron algo, vengan rápido!-Los tres cortaron la comunicación y corrieron a la sala principal, cuando hubieron llegado los titanes este estaban en la pantalla esperándolos pacientemente, se unieron con Chico Bestia y con Star enfrente de la pantalla.

-Hola chicos-dijo abeja desde la pantalla, se veía bastante preocupada.

-Hola, dime Abeja ¿qué fue lo que encontraron?

-Tal vez sería bueno que se sentaran-dijo Speedy detrás de abeja igualmente preocupado.

-¡Por favor ya no resisto díganlo ahora!-dijo Chico Bestia tirando de su cabello, ya había esperado a que sus compañeros subieran y la intriga lo carcomía.

-Esta bien, como quieran-dijo Abeja- No fue fácil pero pudimos entrar por un momento al sistema policial de su ciudad, tenemos nuestros contactos, encontramos que la ciudad esta más limpia que nunca, ni una denuncia, ni robos, ni estafas registradas, pero no es precisamente por el excelente trabajo de seguridad lo que encontramos es que sus cárceles están completamente vacías y todos los policías y detectives fueron despedidos apenas hace unos días, por eso no hay nada registrado no hay como ni donde hacerlo- Los titanes Oeste estaban que no se la creían sabían que algo andaba mal pero no sabían que tan grabe era-Les mandare los archivos justo ahora, decía mientras tecleaba algunas cosas, listo estará cargado en unos segundos.

-Gracias Abeja-fue lo e atino a decir el líder titán saliendo de su sorpresa, todos esto años de limpiar la ciudad y en unos días llegaba este sujeto y destrozaba todo en un segundo.

-No hay de que-en ese momento la Torre este se iluminó en una luz roja parpadeante-lo siento tenemos una situación aquí.

-Gracias Bee- dijo Cyborg, mientras observaban como los titanes este se ponían en movimiento.

-Hasta luego Chispita- en eso algo cubrió la pantalla y la comunicación se cortó dejando paso a una pantalla borrosa.

Los titanes aun meditaban sobre los recién descubierto, cuando llegó todo el informe que había mandado Abeja.

-Viejo ¿ahora que haremos?-Chico Bestia se dejo caer en el sofá

-No lo se- todos vieron a su líder, por primera vez ya en muchísimo tiempo nadie tenia idea que hacer, pero cuando el decía eso estaban perdidos, lo vieron salir de la sala mirando el suelo con las manos en los bolsillos, se sentía fatal había fallado de tantas y tantas formas en solo unos días, había fallado como amigo, al no apoyar a Raven, como guardián de la ciudad que prometió proteger dejándola indefensa en manos de quien sabe que maniaco y sobre todo y tal vez lo que más le dolía era que había fallado como líder al no saber guiar a su equipo él siempre detective el joven maravilla no tenia idea de que hacer.

Cyborg comenzó a revisar el informe que Abeja había mandado, mientras nadie podía ocultar su preocupación, aun así trataron de pensar cada uno en que podían hacer, pero cada vez que llegaban a algo los derrumbaban las pocas posibilidades que ahora tenían, todas menos una que la ojivioleta mantenía en pie como único recurso de información.

Ya casi pasada la tarde, se dirigió a su habitación, aun tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela y no podía ir con su preciada capa y leotardo, saco unos jeans obscuros del fondo de su armario de una vez que no pudo escapar de ir al centro comercial con Star y ahora lo agradecía, sacó unos zapatos bajos y una remera, cuando se escucho un trueno y un relámpago ilumino su habitación cambió sus zapatos por unas botas y tomo un abrigo negro ajustado en su cintura, se miró al espejo y suspiro, querría llevar su capa, pero probablemente la detendrían, tomó su comunicador y lo metió en una bolsa de su pantalón , vio los anillos, quizá los necesitaría los metió en la bolsa de su abrigo, busco el papel que le había dado Esteban y fue a la sala, para avisar que se iba. Cuando entró solo encontró a Cyborg que aun estaba revisando el informe que había mandado abeja.

-Cyborg, voy a salir-El metálico abrió su ojo humano todo lo que pudo al ver a su hermanita, en realidad Robin no bromeaba con que tenia una cita, pero se le hacia extraño de todas formas no solo por que saliera con alguien de hecho estaba feliz por ella, pero Raven era como Robin ponía el deber ante todo y era extraño que saliera en las actuales condiciones cuando todos estaban buscando hasta debajo de las piedras para hallar al maldito detrás de todo esto, tal vez podía ayudar a Robin un poco o investigar acerca del tipo que saldría con su hermanita con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Si, algo me comento Robin-Ella se sobresalto, había pensado que Robin no le había puesto atención pero de ser así ¿porqué su extraña actitud? Al ver la reacción de la peli violeta el metálico prosiguió- ¿Segura que quieres salir? Tal vez sea mejor cuando hayamos resuelto esto.

-No, es por esto por que debo salir ahora ¿Seguro que Robin te contó?- El asintió ambos estaban totalmente confundidos de lo que decía el otro, Raven estaba casi segura de que Robin no la había escuchado y Cyborg pensaba que tal vez Raven necesitaba des estresarse un poco.

-Como tú digas, oye si se atreve a hacerte daño ten por seguro que desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra-dijo mientras, veía seriamente a la hechicera.

-No creo que lo haga de cualquier forma puedo cuidarme yo sola y llevo mi comunicador-El ojo humano de Cyborg se inundo, corrió y abrazo cálidamente a su hermanita, ella aunque seguía confundida correspondió el abrazo, se separaron y el la miraba sintiéndose orgulloso pero algo celoso de tener que compartir a su hermanita, ella comenzó a caminar a la salida aun mirando con confusión al robótico- Emm se me hace tarde Cy…

-Oh si, si claro ve-snif estaba a punto de llorar, su hermanita en su primera cita, ella salió de la sala, aun mirando a Cyborg sin comprender lo que le había dicho.

Después de un rato el metálico decidió ir a hablar con Robin, no habían sabido de él desde que se fue en la tarde y eso lo preocupaba, camino por los pasillos casi silenciosos de la torre ya que solo se escuchaba el ligero golpeteo que hacían las gotas de lluvia al estrellarse contra los ventanales de la torre, cuando estuvo fuera de la puerta que decían "Robin" en ella tocó un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta, tocó un par de veces más pero nada, estaba a punto de buscarlo en otro sitio cuando es cuchó un golpe dentro de la habitación, no lo dudo ni un segundo y entro. Dentro del cuarto Robin lanzaba capas, cinturones y hasta ropa interior, el colchón de su cama estaba volteado, todo era un desastre en su loco frenesí.

-Viejo, ¿qué esta pasando?

-Ah hola Cyborg no te escuche-siguió en su loca búsqueda, el metálico pensó que esta situación lo estaba volviendo loco.

-Uh ¿Qué buscas?- Robin se sentó en su colchón volteado y puso la cara sobre las manos apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

-No puede ser, soy tan… agggggggg, lo perdí Cyborg

-¿Qué perdiste?-dijo el metálico temiendo que contestara una locura

-El video de la cámara de seguridad, no esta en nuestra computadora, lo guarde en una menoría la lleve todo el día conmigo y la perdí-no había cambiado su postura estaba realmente frustrado.

-Viejo-dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de él- que más da

-¿Cómo que qué más da? Era lo único que habíamos podido conservar y ¡lo perdí en quien sabe donde!- El metálico casi se hace bolita al temer que el fúrico y ahora de pie Robin lo golpeara.

-Viejo tranquilo, no pudimos ver nada en el video, debemos enfocarnos en lo que aun tenemos y lograr que dejen de robarnos la evidencia-ahora el estaba igual de enojado, podrían haber burlado su seguridad, pero nadie burlaba su seguridad dos veces sin ser castigado por la furia de Cyborg, se habían burlado dos veces en su cara-Esto ya es personal.

-Pero no se, no se que hacer- volvía a su anterior posición sentado en su volteada cama.

-¿Qué? Robin, el Robin que yo conozco jamás se ha rendido, cuando no sabemos que hacer busca sin descansar, y los seguimos por que todos somos un equipo y siempre de que alguno de nosotros necesita apoyo estas ahí, así que esta vez no es diferente nos hemos enfrentado a extraterrestres dementes, niñas obsesionadas con salir contigo, parientes locos y el demonio más peligroso ¿crees que no podemos con esto? Respóndeme, si te rindes esta bien, pero yo no lo are-El discurso motivador de Cyborg parecía tener efecto el petirrojo ya que se levantó inmediatamente.

-Hagámoslo

…..

**Con Raven:**

Caminaba por el pasillo de la torre aun dudando a que se refería el moreno.

-Hola Rae…-ella miro molesta al verde-…ven- se formó una gotita en su frente casi olvida que no le agradaba del todo que recortaran su nombre-¿Vas a salir?- ella asintió-¿Y… puedo saber a dónde?-Ella se encogió de hombros al parecer ya media torre sabia que más daba.

-Voy a ver a un chico de las escuela, Esteban- Chico Bestia le dedico su mejor cara picara, aunque en el fondo estaba algo dolido por que saliera con alguien, pero pudo ocultarlo bien, ella rodó los ojos- No es lo que crees, conseguí bueno más bien es un intercambio, como sea me contara que es lo que pasa con la ciudad.

-Si claro-dijo el verde aun con su cara picara- ella lo vio con sus penetrantes ojos lavanda indicándole que ni se le ocurriera bromear de nuevo con eso y que era la verdad, otra gotita se formó en su frente-Oh es enserio, que bueno al fin sabremos algo- ella asintió y continuo su camino-Oh y Rae…ven-Ella se detuvo y volteó- ten cuidado-ella asintió y continuó su camino.

Raven por fin llegó a la salida de la torré y como se había vuelto común uso su poderes para llegar a la ciudad por debajo de esta y apareció en un obscuro callejón cerca de donde había quedado de verse con Esteban, comenzó a caminar, parecía que el cielo iba a caer, cada vez llovía más fuerte, llego al lugar corriendo al indicado tratando de huir de la lluvia, no podía usar sus poderes para cubrirse, se veía bastante agradable, no había mucha gente y eso me tranquilizó, estaba por entrar, cuando la lluvia dejo de caer sobre ella y una mano se posiciono en su hombro derecho, lo que la hizo voltear.

-Gracias por venir, permíteme decirte que luces hermosa-la voz de esteban sonaba un poco preocupada, pero aun así el comentario pudo ruborizar ligeramente a la de piel gris, se quedo mirando por un momento a Esteban tenia que admitir que aun con ropa de civil era incluso más ¿atractivo? ¿En que estaba pensando?-Ven, o te resfriaras-la tomo de la mano y la condujo a un auto negro y bastante lujoso que estaba enfrente del café.

-Em gracias-dijo tímidamente la chica-pensé que te vería en el café- dijo ella mientras se detenían frente a la puerta del copiloto.

-Si, pero solo afuera, te explicare cuando estemos en un lugar seguro- dijo esto mientras le abría la puerta caballerosamente, cuidando aun que ni una sola gota de lluvia la mojara, ella lo vio fijamente a los ojos tratando de leerlo, no mentía pero su instinto aun la hacia dudar un poco, pero al ver que no había amenaza aceptó entrar al auto, el cerro la puerta y rodeo rápidamente el auto, entro y lo encendió, para conducir un poco a prisa.

-¿Y puedo saber a dónde me llevas?-el asintió acelerando un poco más

-A las afueras de la ciudad, ya no queda nada en la ciudad que sea seguro

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-La joven aun trataba de leerlo

-Por favor te contestaré cuando sea seguro-su voz era suplicante, la hechicera decidió callar, ya hacia suficiente el chico arriesgándose así pero aun así desconocía sus motivos y eso la hacia dudar.

…..

**En la torre T:**

Chico Bestia llegó a la sala y sacó una soda del refrigerador, era tan frio ver la sala a esa hora vacía, se dirigió al sillón con la intención de comenzar a hacer zapping en la televisión pero un extraño libro a su lado llamó su atención, lo tomó, era uno de los pesados libros de Raven, la curiosidad lo embargó, tenia como separador los análisis de Cyborg, no entendía nada de ellos solo lo que alguien había creado una arma que era capaz de sacarlos de combate en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomo un sorbo de su soda y comenzó a intentar descifrar el libro de Raven, después de ver que no tenía sentido, con frustración comenzó a girarlo hasta ver que lo sostenía de cabeza.

-Oh mucho mejor-dijo este mientras ahora si comenzaba a comprender que decía.

Por la puerta del living entró Star flotando muy ligeramente y viendo hacia el suelo aun deprimida por ver a la ciudad que la había recibido y que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar en tales condiciones.

-Hala verde amigo-dijo aun con tristeza

-Hola Star-dijo este sin prestar mucha atención- oye, quizás tú puedas ayudarme

-¿Qué ocurre?-se acerco a el tratando d verse más alegre

-Recuerdas, los análisis de Cyborg

-Si, que ocurre con eso

-Bueno si Harry Potter, El aprendiz de brujo y demás películas de magia me han enseñado es que la magia se combate con magia y que siempre hay un contra hechizo para un hechizo, dijo mientras descifraba otro renglón- entonces si es magia negra la que contiene la temible arma con la que pueden patearnos el trasero, ya sabiendo que es, debe de haber un antídoto con el que lo podamos evitar.

-Oh eso es brillante mi verde amigo-la alienígena daba saltos con mucha emoción, en eso entraron a la sala un frustrado Robin y un Cyborg con cara de preocupación, que olvidaron por un momento lo que tenían en mente al ver que Chico Bestia tenia un libro en las manos.

-¿Qué es brillante?-preguntó el metálico saliendo aun con algo de asombro y terror de aquella vista.

-Nuestro amigo ha tenido una brillante idea para contrarrestar la magia de la malvada arma que podría ser una complicación en nuestra lucha por recobrar nuestra querida ciudad.

Los dos aun no salían del asombro de ver a chico Bestia así cuando ya trataban de procesar lo que les cavaba de decir la princesa tamaraneana tratando de unir a Chico Bestia brillante e idea en una misma oración que no incluyera sarcasmo.

-Oh iré a llamar a nuestra amiga Raven ella tiene un basto conocimiento en la hechicería y nos ayudara a hacer el antídoto-Star ya estaba volando a la puerta.

-Em Star Raven no esta en la torre-dijo el robótico saliendo por fin de sus pensamientos deteniendo a la alienígena, mientras al pelinegro la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de solo recordarlo.

-Oh-dijo mientras volaba de regreso- ¿Y a que se debe su ausencia en una noche tan tormentosa?- Cyborg iba a contestar pero Chico Bestia se le adelantó.

-Dijo que iba a ver a un tal Esteban-dijo el verde mientras tomaba un poco de soda

-Glorioso nuestra amiga Raven esta en una cita-dijo entusiasmada- pero me alegraría más que fuera en otras circunstancias-cierto pelinegro tenia expresión de pocos amigos.

-No, yo también pensé lo mismo-dijo el verde mientras volvía a darle vuelta al libro-pero, ella me dejo bastante claro que había quedado de verse con el por que le había prometido contarle que l sucede a la ciudad, o algo así la verdad es que su mirada puede ser intimidante.

Dos chicos voltearon a verse algo incrédulos, tratando de procesar lo que escuchaban, Cyborg se desilusionó un poco pero se alegro por su amigo, pero de inmediato lo volteó a ver con una cara que le decía eres un idiota, mientras que el pelinegro se sentía precisamente eso y más por haber tratado así a Raven, se sentía como basura y más aun por que ella era la única que estaba investigando en estos momentos, mientras ahora el metálico lo veía con algo de enojo, mientras el bajaba la mirada aceptando todo.

-Oh

-¡Aquí esta!-gritó eufórico el verde-encontré algo que puede servir-saco a todos de sus pensamientos mientras Robin se gritaba internamente por no hacer su deber de líder y ayudar a Chico Bestia, todo ahora si pusieron atención al verde, que les enseñaba una pagina del libro.

…..

**Con Raven:**

Después de algunos minutos llegaron a un sitio que aun estaba algo poblado pero ya estaban lejos del centro de la ciudad.

-Lo siento pero es por seguridad de ambos-ella no dijo nada esperando que continuara-creo que tengo una pregunta más bien varias por contestar, se bastante de lo que le pasa a la ciudad y te preguntaras ¿Por qué? Bueno soy hijo del jefe de policía que es amigo del alcalde-Raven estaba asombrada- Nos sorprenden estas acciones de el antes era la persona más sonriente de ente mundo muy amigable y preocupado por el bienestar de los demás, pero hace un par de meses comenzó a tener problemas con mi padre y con todos, ahora despidió a todo el equipo de policía y libero a todos los villanos, cree en una idea distinta de ciudad utópica pero no lo es, además despide a todos los que se le oponen, bueno creo que es mi turno ¿Por qué no les es permitido salvar a la ciudad?-esto tomo a Raven por sorpresa casi había olvidado el trato, pensaba que como ocultaban cosas de ellos también lo hacían con los ciudadanos, pero ahora que lo pensaba tenia sentido, aun le era difícil confiar, pero el estaba jugando todo o nada con esto, decidió contestar.

-Creo que ocultan cosas para ustedes como a nosotros, por alguna razón se nos tiene prohibido tal vez por que con ellos teníamos una conexión con la policía, pero no quieren que interfiramos ¿Por qué no pueden contarnos?-El medito un momento su respuesta

-Es sobre la nueva ley-acento a decir-es parte de su "utopía" una en la que los ciudadanos en resumen trabajan para los villanos, así ellos están felices y solo toman lo que necesitan, los ciudadanos no pueden hacer nada, es algo extraño si no existe castigo ni denuncia entonces no hay crimen, además hay una especie de toque de queda los villanos tienen total libertad a partir de las 10 de la noche, durante el día toman con moderación per es mejor estar bajo llave llegada la noche y como ustedes interferirían pues no podemos decirles, además están llamando a algunos villanos para… terminar con ustedes e incluso obligan a varios científicos brillantes a trabajar para ellos, es por eso que te lo tenia que decir de algún modo yo y mucho ciudadanos estoy casi seguro que todos están de acuerdo conmigo en que son nuestra única esperanza, pero, bueno si no hay donde denunciar y no hay castigo no hay crimen cierto, pero aun así temo que hagan una excepción, por favor tengan mucho cuidado-Raven no podía creer que era todo lo que estaba diciendo, se había quedado muda-Se por todos los rumores y por entrevista y demás estudios que hacen en los noticieros que tienes poderes curativos, pero ¿Por qué no curaste tu brazo?-La hechicera lo vio intentando leer sus intenciones, pero solo encontró preocupación y ella había dado su palabra, además el estaba arriesgando su vida al decirle todo eso, merecía que le contestara con la verdad, suspiró.

-Bien creo que tiene que ver con lo que me contaste de eliminar a los titanes, de algún modo están logrando crear un arma, que nos elimine y en su defecto a nuestras habilidades-miro al suelo.

-Esto esta cada vez peor-ella asintió

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Puedes meterte en muchos problemas

-Ya te lo dije, confió en ustedes Raven, pero además-el chico cayó por un momento-me agradas-dijo soltándolo todo a prisa mientras la miraba a los ojos-era la persona más increíble que he conocido, solo te he tratado unos días pero me siento muy bien contigo y no puedo evitar que me guste, tal vez, demasiado-Raven estaba asombrada, no podía hablar, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y sobre todo no podía cree que rompería el corazón del chico que la había ayudado tanto y que aun sabiendo lo que era cortesía de Angélica no le temía, pensó por un momento que era broma pero al ver sus ojos no había duda, ni rastro de que mintiera, lo que haría más difícil lo que estaba apunto de decirle además de que sabía exactamente como se sentía el amor no correspondido.

-Yo-bajo la mirada-no puedo… no puedo corresponderte

-Lo se-eso sorprendió a la hechicera haciendo que volteara a ver al chico- Es Robin, ¿Es cierto?-Ella lo veía con ojos de plato, ¿era tan obvia? Ella pensaba que reprimía perfectamente sus emociones en este punto pero al parecer no- He visto como lo vez y como te ve e a ti, como sonríes cuando el esta cerca al igual que el y como te cuida, por eso se que no tenía oportunidad desde el principio pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti- el rostro de la hechicera se encendió.

-Yo…

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo y quiero que seas feliz, casi lo olvido- metió su nao a su chaqueta y sacó una hermosa rosa azul-quiero que la tengas, la traje para ti-dijo esto mientras se la daba a la hechicera, ella estaba indecisa de tomarla-vamos tómala es tuya- ella tímidamente la tomó- Y ahora si me permites, ya es algo tarde y quisiera invitarte a cenar antes del toque de queda y no aceptaré un no por respuesta-dijo bromeando un poco, mientras encendía de nuevo el auto-ella aun no salía de shock por lo que había dicho pero sobre todo, por la parte en que en unos días se había dado cuenta, pero le impactaba lo que había dicho de el ¿sería cierto? Pero Robin siempre le sonreía a los miembros del equipo al igual que se preocupaba por todos, pero la remota posibilidad la puso feliz pero esto desapareció cuando recordó a Jessica, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas había escuchado que irían a cenar, aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea, se lo tenía en deuda y tenia hambre, cenar no sonaba tan mal, pero aun así le preocupaban las consecuencias de esto.

-No tienes que hacer esto, es peligroso para ti-dijo recordando como pretendían aislar a los titanes.

-Eso no me importa, probablemente no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta, además no esta prohibido por las leyes, además conozco un lugar que te encantará-Ambos quedaron en silencio él por que aun así Estaba absolutamente feliz de que ella no lo hubiera rechazado y ella aun trataba de digerir todo o que le acababan de decir.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que se acercaron al lugar indicado.

-Mira es allí-Pero antes de que la hechicera pudiera ver a donde señalaba el chico, algo impacto con el auto haciendo que se volcaran.

…

**En la torre T:**

Los cuatro titanes se encontraban en la sala, habían roto la regla de oro de la casa, NO ENTRAR A LA HABITACIÓN DE RAVEN, pero había sido por una buena causa, habían tomado más libros, todos tenían uno en la manos mientras buscaban, o así parecía ya que el líder titán no se podía concentrar, estaba sentado en la mesa con dos libros más y uno abierto frente a el pero no los leía, solo veía su comunicador, viendo como al fin el de Raven volvía más cerca de la torre.

-Viejo, tienes que calmarte-el hombre de hojalata estaba ahora junto a él y se sentaba enfrente.

-no puedo, esta ahí sola y ¿Si le pasa algo? Jamás me lo perdonaría ella fue a decirme en primer lugar pero fui tan estúpido, no le hice caso, yo y mis estúpidos celos- Bajo la cabeza mientras la apoyaba en el libro por lo que lo ultimo apenas fue audible, estaba en verdad frustrado.

-Viejo tranquilízate, esta con Esteban- el chico maravilla lo vio con cara de pocos amigos mientras el metílico caía en cuanta de lo que acababa de decir- Uh, es decir es Raven estará bien sabe como cuidarse, puede desaparecer si algo se pone feo y lleva su comunicador ¿Qué rayos podría pasar?-dijo con su mejor sonrisa, pero como si ese tipo de frases atrajeran a la mala suerte un mensaje a lo que parecía toda la ciudad apareció en su pantalla.

-Buenas noches Jump City, dijo la reportera en la pantalla, tenemos un anunció de ultima hora de nuestro querido alcalde-dijo mientras su sonrisa se torcía un poco, por el esfuerzo de realizarla, en la pantalla apareció el alcalde, todos fuero para ver mejor a la pantalla.

-Querido ciudadanos de Jump City les tengo un anuncio, mañana es un nuevo día oficial, por lo que no habrá labores, así es niños mañana pueden faltar a sus escuelas sin irrumpir la ley-los titanes sabían a que se refería- por que mañana será un día especial, abra una ceremonia que todos tienen que ver, será un día para la historia, empezara alas doce del día, no puedo decirles más mis queridos ciudadanos es una sorpresa para ustedes, me despido y hasta entonces- la comunicación se corto dejando a los jóvenes muy desconcertados, pero sobre todo a Cyborg que ya sacaba de sus casillas que pudieran manipular así todo en la torre.

-¡Genial mañana no hay clases!-grito chico Bestia, mientras los demás lo veían desaprobatoriamente.

El comunicador de Robin sonó, corrió de nuevo a la mesa y lo abrió, era un mensaje de emergencia de Raven, se encontraba bastante cerca de la torre.

…..

**Bueno hasta aquí este capi, aunque no lo crean casi 15 hojas de Word y 6,824 palabras, gracias por pasarse a leer ¿Reviews? Se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, recordatorios de mi progenitora, todo solo quiero saber que les esta pareciendo, por fin se empieza a descubrir este malvado plan ¿Quién es la mente maestra detrás de todo esto? ¿Quién esta haciendo sufrir así a nuestros queridos titanes? Bueno el momento que todos esperaban esta en el próximo capi, espero poder subirlo pronto, bueno hasta pronto y gracias a:**

**Anima: Gracias por pasarte a leer chic, ¿que te pareció? Bueno esto se empieza a poner bueno ya no tarda nada para el RxR a todo lo que da ;D ya sufrieron mucho, jeje gracias por los comentarios, hasta pronto, que estés bien, chau!**

**Bjlauri: Hola chica, espero estar comenzando a responder todas tus dudas, en verdad que este fic es todo un lio, pero espero no enredarme o no ya haberlo hecho, por que creo que aun le veo pies, :D gracias por leer y por el review hasta pronto cuídate, chau!**


	15. Cambio

**Buno como ya lo abran notado, borre este capitulo para editar una parte, bueno una disculpa antes que nada, los que yahabian leido, recordaran que al final mencione que habían tres versiones de este capitulo y al combinar algunas partes que me gustaron de cada uno las puse sobre uno de ellos y fui borrando y editando otras partes, no se si ya estaba cansada, apurada o desesperada para ya subir este capitulo o no se que paso, el punto es que en cuanto lei los reviews, (gracias por ellos) diciendo en más de uno del error, abrí inmediatamente fanfic para corregirlo, no he tenido tiempo ahora de hacer una revision exaustiva pero ya corregí el que me parecía más importante, algunas faltas de ortografía que vi en el camino y algunos errores de concordancia del primero.**

**Si no habían leido este capitulo favor de no hacer caso al parrafo anterior y ahora si, que lo disfruten.**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, antes de que lean la continuación de mi fic. Aunque muchos ya lo sepan, por que las noticias vuelan y tarde bastante en escribir este capitulo, muchas distracciones, en fin, tengo una grandiosa, alucinante y soñada por todos noticia: !LOS JOVENES TITANES ESTAN DE REGRESO! Así es no estoy bromeando, ni ustedes soñando, tal vez ya lo sabían, tal vez no y de ser así se los recuerdo para poner una sonrisa en sus bellos rostros, los jóvenes titanes regresan con un nuevo capitulo en el 2013, lo se aun falta un poco, pero ¿no es maravilloso? Oh otra cosa Tal vez muchos de ustedes ya vieron los hermosos chibis que salieron este año, tal vez no y más probablemente si viven en México por que aquí aun no han llegado traducidos, pero los pueden ver en youtube, son cortos y en verdad son cortos, ¿Aun no me creen?, bueno les dejo el link de uno de ellos watch?v=rPnfVIczNYc ¿acaso no se ven hermosos? en fin ya igual de eufóricos como yo, los que acaben de recibir la noticia, si no han visto los chibis disfruten y si ya, bueno sin más noticias que disfruten el capitulo.**

**15.-Cambio**

-¡Genial mañana no hay clases!-grito chico Bestia, mientras los demás lo veían desaprobatoriamente.

El comunicador de Robin sonó, corrió de nuevo a la mesa y lo abrió, era un mensaje de emergencia de Raven, se encontraba bastante cerca de la torre.

…

**Con Raven**

**Raven POV**

Apenas estaba volteando al lugar donde Esteban me había indicado, cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, todo sucedió muy rápido, en un parpadeo el auto estaba volcado, rápidamente giré mi cabeza provocando más dolor aun.

-Esteban-mi voz apenas se escuchó mientras comenzaba a sentir un cálido liquido bajar hacia mi nuca, no obtuve respuesta, como pude oprimí el botón del cinturón de seguridad apoyándome con una mano en el techo para no golpear mi cabeza, así gateando me acerque a el inerte cuerpo de Esteban mientras las bolsas de aire terminaban de desinflarse, me sentía mareada, quería dormir, pero no podía permitírmelo, liberé a Esteban de su cinturón, lo que sea que nos hubiera impactado destrozo la mitad de la puerta haciendo que algunos trozos de vidrio cortaran un brazo y la cara de Esteban pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, un pedazo de puerta se había incrustado en sus costillas y casi no podía respirar, haciendo uso de mis poderes logre hacer que levitara mientras con mis manos apartaba lo que quedo de la puerta y salir los dos esperando que nadie viera mi energía oscura, al salir, hice lo que pude para sostener el cada vez más pálido cuerpo de Esteban sin obtener los resultados deseados, necesitaba ayudarlo rápido y el fuerte dolor en mi cabeza me debilitaba.

Cuando levanté la mirada, vi a través de la incesante lluvia unos muy familiares rayos rosas acercarse peligrosamente dando con el auto, apenas pude tirarme al suelo con el inconsciente futbolista antes de que el auto nos aplastara, la vista se me hacía borrosa, necesitaba ayuda o no saldría viva de esto, una explosión elevo a ambos, como pude gire nuestros cuerpos evitándole a Esteban otro golpe, un poste de luz nos detuvo, escuche un tronido, la respiración se me dificultaba, perdía la conciencia debía hacer algo ya, como pude aun arrastrándome, tome mi comunicador y apreté un botón, pidiendo ayuda a Robin, abrí de nuevo los ojos, otra oleada de rayos rosas salía de entre el humo, detrás de estos una figura muy conocida, estos hicieron que los cables eléctricos comenzaran a caer hacia nosotros, solo tenía una oportunidad, hice a un lado todo el dolor, pude concentrarme y convertirme en un cuervo sin importarme las leyes no estaba lejos de casa y los titanes no tardarían en encontrarme, volé perdiendo energía en cada metro, pero perdiendo la amenaza, no se de donde saque fuerza para llegar a la torre, ya estaba cerca cuando las energía me comenzaba a abandonar, mi energía oscura desapareció y con ella el cuervo apenas pude ver como salían los titanes de la torre a nuestro encuentro, la lluvia dificultaba mi visión aun estábamos bastante alto, sostenía el cuerpo de Esteban, pero no resistía los dos caeríamos, no estoy muy segura pero creo que Esteban despertó, por que creo haber escuchado su voz diciendo lo siento antes de que él abrazara inconsciencia.

**Fin del Raven POV**

…..

**Normal POV**

**En la calle de los hechos**

Jessica sonreirá triunfal al ver como sus presas huían, su misión no había fracasado del todo, de entre unos vidrios saco ahora una ensangrentada rosa azul, la acercó a su nariz para absorber su aroma, para después oprimir un comunicador en su oído.

-El mensaje fue recibido, dijo antes de caminar hacia la oscuridad de la noche aun con la rosa en mano.

…..

**Con los titanes**

**Robin POV**

-Cyborg la señal se acerca cada vez más a la torre

-Miren-dijo Star señalando el ventanal un punto negro, al principio no podíamos distinguir de que hablaba por que la lluvia empeoraba nuestra visión, este punto se acercaba cada vez más dejando ver poco a poco un cuervo negro.

De inmediato como si todos pensáramos lo mismo, corrimos a toda prisa a la playa alrededor de la torre, los pasillos se me hacían eternos, no baje las escaleras las iba saltando por en medio, mientras Chico Bestia ya me llevaba ventaja convertido en chita, Star era la segunda volando, yo el tercero, no por mucho seguido por Cyborg, pronto rebasé a Star sorprendiéndome hasta a mi mismo cuando estuve a punto de alcanzar a Chico Bestia, una vez fuera, la vista no era agradable, vi desintegrarse al hermoso cuervo negro dejando en su lugar a Raven apenas logrando sostener a Esteban, los dos estaban heridos, pero mi preocupación fue aun mayor cuando vi que ambos caían, me quede helado sin saber que hacer, no tenía como ir hasta ella y sostenerla entre mis brazos, por suerte mis compañeros tenía habilidades que se los permitía, Star salió volando, seguida por Chico Bestia convertido en pterodáctilo hacía los dos jóvenes que caían, ahora separados ante que el frágil agarré de la hechicera, Star tomó a Esteban y Chico Bestia a Raven de un encantador abrigo que llevaba enmarcando su preciosa figura, antes de que ambos cayeran en el ahora tempestuoso mar que estaba ante nosotros ahora rugiendo con furia por la lluvia que crecía haciéndose tormenta, me reprimí por pensar así de ella en el momento que me necesitaba.

Pronto mis compañeros llegaron con los dos, Chico Bestia bajaba a Raven al tiempo en que yo la tomaba en brazos, el se convertía de nuevo en humano y Star aterrizaba con Esteban en brazos, Raven bajó de mis brazos, yo me preocupaba por su estado, pero ella solo veía a Esteban.

-¿Qué sucedió?-logre articular.

-No hay tiempo, necesita ayuda-dijo señalando a Esteban, todos intercambiamos una mirada de preocupación antes de correr dentro de la torre hacia la enfermería, él pálido color de Raven me preocupaba, no se como lo hizo pero corría más rápido que todos, pero su aun más pálido color me preocupaba, por fin entramos a la enfermería, levante la mirada, viendo a Esteban, se veía en muy mal estado, sangraba por el costado y tenía varias cortadas, Raven se veía bastante preocupada, si lo había traído hasta aquí era por algo, una oleada de celos corrió por mi, me grite internamente por eso, no era el momento.

Los dos más pequeños, no por edad ni tamaño si no por madurez, ante estas situaciones, abandonaron la enfermería para esperar afuera, no tenían estomago para estas cosas.

-Esta grave, no estoy seguro de que sobreviva, tiene tres costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado, y además de varios golpes, contusiones y rasguños perdió mucha sangre-mire al suelo, el chico trato de ayudarnos y eso fue lo que obtuvo- su condición física le esta ayudando, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá-terminó de limpiar la superficie del torso de Esteban, sus signos vitales se empezaron a acelerar, dio vuelta para ver a Raven que ya estaba comenzando a curar con su magia el costado de Esteban, después de alrededor de un minuto, al parecer había terminado con esa parte y se dirigió a su rostro en segundos no tenía ni un raspón visible en la cara, terminó, estaba respirando agitadamente aferrándose de la pequeña barda metálica de la camilla, su ojos se cerraban, instintivamente la tomé en brazos, ella no puso resistencia, de nuevo me preocupe por ella.

-¿Estas bien?-de pegunte sin poder evitar sentir su suave esencia, no quería soltarla ni alejarme de ella nunca quería, quedarme así y protegerla de todo y de todos, no me contesto, en la mano que tenía sosteniendo su torso sentí a través de mi guante un liquido tibió, la deje suavemente en la camilla para ver como caía en la inconsciencia, mientras yo vi mi mano teñida de carmesí, viendo muy preocupado a Cyborg que Estaba ala lado de Esteban, sus signos vitales seguían acelerados y él hacia de todo para normalizarlo.

-Se ahoga con su propia sangre, Raven curo todo pero aun hay sangre en su pulmón.

Noté la herida detrás de la cabeza de Raven, además de unas cortadas y raspones en su frente, los comencé a limpiar en seguida, una vez limpió saque una bolsa de hielo de un pequeño congelador y lo puse en su cabeza para parar la hemorragia, su respiración no era normal, tal vez cuando despertara me enviaría a otra dimensión, pero ahora no me importaba, quite con cuidado su abrigo, pero al pasar mi mano por su costado, levantándola un poco para poder quitarlo, vi un gesto de dolor en su rostro, levanté su blusa descubriendo solo su abdomen, justo frente a mi estaba un inflamado moretón que parecía hacerse más grande, alarmándome demasiado, estaba muy alterado.

-Robin tal vez deberías salir, el estrés no te dejará ayudarla, yo asentí saliendo con mis amigos que me veían preocupados esperando respuestas, le conté lo sucedido al parecer muy aprisa, ya que veía la confusión en sus rostros pero no podía tranquilizarme, después de media hora de agonía Cyborg salió de la enfermería todos estábamos expectantes esperando que dijera algo, el miro al piso.

-El no sobrevivió, hice todo lo que pude, todos lo hicimos-todos veíamos al piso guardando un minuto de silencio por él, después el contesto nuestra otra pregunta-Ella esta en mejor estado, lo que haya pasado el recibió el golpe más fuerte o uno de ellos, tiene dos costillas fracturadas y varias hemorragias internas, además de una contusión, pero ya se esta curando-Sin esperar a que dijera más yo entré para ponerme a un lado de Raven después de unos momentos los demás también lo hicieron.

Cyborg había vendado su cabeza, luego me vio y puso su gran mano en mi hombro.

- Tranquilo viejo ella va a estar bien -yo apenas asentí, el salió y yo ale una silla para sentarme junto a Raven, se veía aun pálida, tan indefensa y frágil, apenas flotando lo suficiente para separarce de la cama, sabía que ella no era nada de eso pero en ese estado no podía dejar de pensar que había sido mi culpa, yo no la había escuchado cuando ella me estaba diciendo lo que planeaba hacer, yo y mis estúpidos celos, provoqué que ella se fuera sola, estúpidamente, no la escuche, me regañaba mentalmente una y otra vez pensando que yo era quien debería estar en esa camilla y no ella, dejé que mis amigos se hicieran cargo de Esteban, buscaron en la computadora, él era el único hijo del capitán de policía, ellos habían entregado su cuerpo a su dolido padre que no terminaba de entender lo sucedido y por lo tanto se había desquitado con mis compañeros, yo no había ido con ellos, me había quedado con Raven y me quedaría con ella hasta que despertara, cuando lo hiciera, y tendría que saber y yo estaría ahí para reconfortarla, así pasaron un las horas en mi agonía por que ella al fin despertara, tercamente negué a mi compañeros relevarme mientras esperaba a que ella despertara, negué la comida que me ofreció Star, el ir a jugar con Chico Bestia o cualquier ocurrencia que tuvieran que me separara de Raven, mi Raven.

No se a que hora de la noche me quede dormido y tampoco sé en que momento había tomado su mano, solo sabia que el movimiento de esta me anunciaban que ella al fin estaba despertando. Poco a poco dejo de flotar quedando recostada en la cama, me levante, arrugo su frente al tiempo que luchaba por abrir sus ojos amatista uno de sus rasgos tan particulares solo en ella, me miró con confusión antes de soltar mi mano, cosa que lamente al ya no sentir más su tibio tacto, llevo ambas manos a la cabeza.

-¿Quién metió piedras a mi cabeza? ¿Qué ocurrió?-fue lo único que apenas dejo escapar-sus ojos de nuevo estaban cerrados mientras luchaba con el dolor.

-Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras-me miro aun confundida

-¡Esteban!-dijo al tiempo que buscaba por todos lados, apenas me dio tiempo de levantarme, traté de impedirle que se moviera pero cuando vi ella estaba de pie buscándolo, no sabia con exactitud como funcionaban los poderes de Raven pero sabía que aun ella necesitaba más tiempo para sanar dos fracturas y más cuando aun le dolía la cabeza tanto como para exteriorizarlo como lo había hecho, salte la cama en un ágil movimiento posicionándome a un lado de ella, al parecer no me había equivocado la sostuve poniendo mi brazo alrededor de ella tratado de no hacer mucha presión en su costado.

-No creo que levantarte así te ayude, deberías volver a la cama-dije de la manera más suave que pude, no obtuve respuesta, eso me preocupo, vi su rostro, sus ojos se abrían con dificultad de nuevo, apenas negó con la cabeza, a veces podía ser igual de terca que yo, pero claro ella siempre lo hacia por ayudar o proteger a otros, yo era más bien obsesivo cuando de misterios crímenes y en especial Slade se trataba, me sorprendió que no deshiciera mi agarre al instante, no se movía temía que se desmayara de otra vez así que la recosté de nuevo, ella no me lo impidió.

-¿Dónde esta?- Apenas fue audible.

Baje, la mirada, no sabía como decirle esto, pero ella pareció leer mi mente.

-No, el no puede estar-sus ojos se empañaron, yo solo asentí, me senté a un lado de ella y la abrace, lo único que me hacia saber que estaba despierte, era que lloraba y sus lagrimas mojaban mi uniforme, yo sólo la abrace más fuerte, intentando no lastimar de nuevo su costado, ella correspondía el abrazo, no se cuantas cosas explotaron, ni se cuanto tiempo paso antes de que ella se quedara dormida, tampoco se si yo lo hice primero.

**Fin del Robin POV**

**Raven POV**

Despertaba, no se por cuanto tiempo había dormido, aun estaba oscuro, imágenes de lo que había pasado llegaron a mi mente, recordaba cuando me había despertado, ese infernal dolor de cabeza, pero sobre todo a Esteban, recuerdo haberlo curado lo mejor que pude, mientras lucho de nuevo por abrir mis ojos, los parpados me pesaban, recordé también lo ultimo que vi antes de desmayarme, Robin el me sostenía en sus brazos y yo me sentía segura en ellos, poco a poco pude abrir por fin los ojos, recordando que Esteban ya no estaba entre nosotros, abrí los ojos, sorprendiéndome a mi misma pues tenia en una mano la de Robin y yo la tomaba sin notarlo, además de que estaba usándolo de almohada, maldije al sol en ese momento y que asomo sus primeros rayos para terminar con este momento sobresaltándolo, me apene ante el hecho y de que el lo hubiera notado, pero sobre todo de que se hubiera quedado toda la noche a mi lado o al menos eso parecía, me observé aun tenia ropa de civil y el había vuelto a ser el mismo Robin de siempre con su traje semáforo, cubrió la luz del sol con sus manos, para frotarse un poco los ojos, traté de incorpórame pero esta vez él fue más rápido y me detuvo.

-No deberías levantarte así, la ultima vez no resulto muy bien-dijo suavemente regalándome una de esas tan suyas medias sonrisas.

-Ya estoy mejor Robin, sano más rápido de lo que crees.

-Eso no lo dudo-me sonrió cálidamente-pero eso no evita que me preocupe por ti-bajé la mirada ruborizándome de nuevo, pero perdí la mirada en la camilla en la que una vez estuvo Estaban, regañándome por haber permitido que perdiera su vida me sentía tan culpable.

Me levanté, esta vez con lentitud, caminé hacia la camilla contigua, no sin dejar de sentirme muy ligeramente mareada y un de nuevo el dolor de cabeza, pero esta vez era bastante soportable, pero no paso desapercibido por el joven maravilla.

-¿Segura de que ya estas bien?- yo asentí, en eso momento entró Cyborg.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor Raven-asentí- que gusto- caminó hasta ponerse a un lado de nosotros-no vuelvas a asustarme así-dijo mirándome seriamente, para después darme un pequeño abrazo, Cyborg era como mi hermano mayor y ante estas situaciones salía su instinto protector.

-¿Quién quiere panqueques? sonreímos en verdad no tenía hambre a pesar de no haber comido nada en un tiempo pero tenía demasiado que contestar y agradecía que Robin aun no me cuestionara, sobretodo por que aun no era suficientemente claro para mí, aun trataba de ordenar el desordenado rompecabezas, per todo se iba aclarando poco a poco, se dirigieron a la puerta, yo me quedé viendo la que fue la camilla donde Esteban estaba.

Robin puso su mano en mi hombro, preguntándome con la mirada por mi estado, yo sentí caminé detrás de ellos, cuando llegamos a la sala Cyborg fue a la cocina y Robin y yo nos sentamos en la barra, antes de que él lo hiciera tome la delantera, ya había esperado demasiado y mientras más tiempo perdíamos la ciudad también lo hacia y lo que quería hacer ahora era atrapar a esos malditos.

-Supongo que quieres saber lo que sucedió-el asintió, pero me vi interrumpida.

-Pero primero hay algo que debo decirte-vio de reojo a Cyborg o eso pareció con su mascara siempre es difícil saber, el moreno estaba en su mundo rompiendo huevos, sacando leche, mezclando…, me indicó que lo siguiera así lo hice llegamos hasta el ventanal-te debo una disculpa, yo fui un tonto no estaba escuchando y me siento terriblemente culpable por lo que sucedió, si tan solo…-debo admitir que me sorprendió- disculpa, fui un idiota-bajo la mirada.

-Robin, no fue tu culpa, yo decidí ir, sabia lo que estaba en juego y si alguien tiene la culpa de algo aquí soy yo por haber permitido que un civil arriesgara su vida de esa manera, fui tan egoísta, ahora yo baje la mirada, el puso la mano en mi hombro como ya tantas veces lo había hecho, pero aun me rehusaba a su mirada, pero el suavemente con la otra mano tomo mi mentón haciendo que viera su enmascarado rostro.

-Raven, tu no tienes la culpa, fue un accidente, los accidentes ocurren-dijo de manera muy suave, debía terminar con el contacto o algo estallaría, mis ojos se me empañaron de nuevo mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas.

-No fue así-de nuevo me rehusé a su mirada y me aparte de su agarre-no fue un accidente, nos atacaron-al terminar aunque temiendo su reacción mire su rostro en verdad se veía preocupado.

-¿Quién?

-Debo contarte desde el principió-el asintió, relaté to desde que llegué al café hasta cuando volvimos a la ciudad, omitiendo claro lo que Esteban me había confesado y lo que había admitido sobre Robin.

-Esto esta mal, pero te juro que llegaré al fondo de esto es una promesa-golpeo su puño derecho en su mano izquierda-pero aun no me dices como terminaron así-yo asentí.

-Cuando veníamos de regreso a la ciudad, algo, más bien alguien golpeo el auto, como pude saque a Esteban, yo tenia un golpe en la cabeza, pero él, bueno tu lo viste, después, fuimos atacados un par de veces, en el último termine chocando con un poste de luz y casi nos electrocutan los cables, pero eso no es lo importante, todos los ataques fueron causados por rayos rosas.

-¿Jnix? Creí que estaba de nuestro lado, pero supongo que se arrepintió pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-negué con la cabeza.

-No la vi a ella y tampoco sentí su aura, solo vi a, bueno…-no sabía como decírselo, hasta donde yo había visto ellos estaban juntos y sabía lo que se siente ser engañado usado y traicionado todo cortesía de Malchior, vi al piso tratando de buscar una forma más suave de decirlo él me miraba esperando la respuesta-No se como decirlo, pero tienes derecho a saber, se que no es fácil pero yo no vi a Jnix a la única que vi fue a Jessica antes de escapar con Esteban como pude y el resto ya lo sabes-El estaba pensativo, esperaba que la noticia no lo hubiera lastimado, pero sobretodo esperaba que no me creyera mentirosa.

-Debemos descubrir que relación tienen, pero lo más importante ahora es detener esta loca utopía antes de que acabe con nosotros y sin duda Jessica es una pieza importante…

-Chicos no quiero interrumpir pero los panqueques están listos-dijo Cyborg poniendo una bandeja con sus ya famosos panqueques, su dulce aroma nos inundo aunque los panqueques eran mi debilidad, no quería comer nada, no podía quitar de mi mente a Esteban, ni siquiera pude despedirme de él ni agradecerle su ayuda, lo único que pensaba era que vengaría su muerte.

-Creo que comer antes no hará daño dijo el dándome una sonrisa mientras caminábamos a la barra para unirnos a Cyborg que ya nos llevaba delantera.

**Fin del Raven POV**

**Normal POV**

Después de unos minutos y con la torre embriagada en el olor a panqueques todos ya estaban reunidos en la sala.

-Amiga Raven que gusto verte recobrada de nuevo, ¡Glorioso!-decía la princesa alienígena mientras volaba, en un circulo, para después abrazar a la chica hasta casi dejarla sin aire.

-Star, mis costillas-apenas pudo decir, la chica la soltó de inmediato apenada, mientras la chica aun vendada del torso sobaba su costado.

-Si Rae, nos diste un gran susto-secundo el verde, mientras la hechicera lo veía con mala cara-Raven-tenia una gotita en su frente, ya pasado el desayuno o ya casi por todos , la hechicera apenas había tocado su panqueque, preocupando a todos, pero nadie se atrevía a mencionar lo que había pasado, pero la hechicera paso una idea, más bien un recuerdo.

-¡La escuela!-como es que todos estaban tan tranquilos con sus trajes de batalla desayunando panqueques, se levanto rápidamente, pero una mano verde la detuvo.

-Tranquila Rae…ven hoy no tenemos clases, eso dijo el alcalde anoche, solo debemos ver una clase de evento que dará hoy a las doce-ella se sentó de nuevo aun un poco confusa.

-Titanes hay algo que tienen que saber-dijo el líder para proceder a decir la nueva información para dejar a tres titanes boquiabiertos-así que esto es lo que haremos, Chico Bestia ¿en que concluyó su investigación de anoche?

-Bueno después del incidente de anoche Star y yo pusimos manos a la obra, tomamos unos cuantos libros más de Raven y….

-¡Entraste a mi habitación!-dijo la hechicera con energía negra en sus ojos.

-Chicos por favor soy muy guapo para morir-decía el chico mientras corría literalmente por su vida, siendo acorralado en una esquena de la sala, ahora temblaba, temiendo que la hechicera descargara la ira contenida por la perdida con él.

-Raven detente-ordeno el líder-fue por un buen motivo.

-Bien, habla-dijo mientras en una mano ya tenía preparado su poder.

-Ayer, ehmm tu dijiste que era magia negra y yo recordé… recordé que para cosas como esas siempre hay un contra hechizo o una forma de defenderte, así que con la ayuda de Star desciframos un par de libros y debemos usar magia de defensa-el chico Bestia estaba en posición fetal temblando y cubriéndose la cabeza, pero Raven ya no lo amenazaba.

-¿Cómo es que no lo pensé antes?-dijo la hechicera, claro todos habían estado bastante ocupados hasta el Chico Bestia había estudiado para un examen, salió rápidamente de la sala, dejando a todos un poco confundidos, pero a los pocos segundos entro de nuevo con una libro en manos.

-Estará listo en unas horas-la idea de capturar cuanto antes a los que habían hecho la motivaba a seguir.

-Bien equipo nos dividiremos, Star ayuda a Raven, Chico Bestia y Cyborg contacten a Kind Flash, pregúntale por Jnix yo averiguaré quien es Jessica-salió decidido y a paso firme, pensando en que esa era la venganza de Jessica pero algo le indicaba que había algo más, tendría que hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pero era necesario, además necesitaba tiempo para pensar, fue a su habitación tratando de unir todo lo que había sucedido y lo que había dicho Raven.

Se recostó sobre su cama, las palabras sonaban en su cabeza "No se como decirlo, pero tienes derecho a saber, se que no es fácil pero yo no vi a Jnix a la única que vi fue a Jessica" pero ¿por qué Raven había dicho eso? La respuesta fue clara, su mente de detective nunca se quedaba atrás.

Raven lo había visto todo, el beso que le robó Jessica y por es había huido ese día, y por eso había facilitado que perdiera el control de sus emociones, ¡Saber que ella lo quería a él! Se inundo de felicidad antes de caer en cuenta de algo más, ella le había dicho eso por que sabía más que nadie como se sentía que le mintieran, por que lo había vivido en carne propia, ella pensaba que esto podía lastimarle así a él, pero sobre todo se regaño mentalmente odiándose por lastimarla a ella y sobre todo por lo que había visto hace apenas un día el no la había escuchado y la había dejado para ir a hablar con Jessica, se maldijo internamente de nuevo, le debía una disculpa pero sobre todo quería aclarar las cosas con ella pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin lastimar también a la princesa Tamaraneana y no arruinar su amistad? Él ya sabía lo celosa que podía ser Starfire, como se había vuelto loca cuando lo de Minina, pero sobre todo temía que pudiera desquitar su furia con su razón de vivir, sobretodo ahora que había caído en cuenta de lo que creía que sentía Raven y eso lo hacia sentirse vivo, tendría que hablar primero con ella.

Otra idea lo distrajo de sus meditaciones, si Jnix en verdad era Jessica ¿por que estaría ella también en contra de Raven? Sin duda primero tendrían que detener esto antes de que lo que pasara terminara con ellos o tal vez podría hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, se levantó de su cama y vio un pequeño bulto en un cesto, se dirigió a el esperando que fuera la solución a lo que no quería hacer, ¡Bingo! En el cuello de la camisa había un cabello, ¿Rosa?

Sus sospechas sobre lo que decía Raven crecieron, lo envolvió rápidamente en un pañuelo para llevarlo al laboratorio, corriendo por los pasillos se encontró a una extraterrestre, flotando ligeramente, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro pero sus ojos emanaban inseguridad al igual que sus manos enfrente de ella, mientras jugaba con los dedos.

-Ehm Robin, me gustaría hablar contigo-detuvo su acelerada marcha.

-¿Puede esperar?-ella se desanimo aun más

-Me temó que yo ya no puedo esperar-El la miró analizándola

-Podrías acompañarme al laboratorio, hablaremos mientras hago un análisis-tal vez su platica con Star se adelantaría más de lo que había pensado.

Ella asintió y ambos fuero esta vez despacio, Robin pensando en lo que le diría a Star mientras ella ordenaba sus ideas, cuando llegaron y Robin puso el cabello a comprar con el de Jnix, indico a Star que se sentara en una silla y el lo hizo en otra,

-Tengo algo que decirte-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tú primero-dijo Robin

-Esta bien-bajo la mirada un par de segundos, para después mirarlo a los ojos-Robin, se que hemos estado terriblemente distanciados por lo sucedido recientemente, pero me gustaría que eso no fuera así, de verdad extraño los momentos que compartimos juntos en especial después de nuestra misión en Tokio. Por favor, la curiosidad abunda, no puedo esperar a saber ¿Quisieras volver conmigo? No se si yo haya hecho algo terriblemente malo o si ocurra algo malo conmigo, por favor, dime y lo cambiare de inmediato, solo no soporto la idea de que estemos tan distanciados y no puedo evitar que pasen por mi mente las posibilidades que puedan haber pasado par que esto ocurriera o que ya no quieras estar conmigo o que no me encuentres para nada atractiva-tomaba u brazo izquierdo con el derecho, sorprendiendo al joven maravilla, sentía que su corazón estallaría, debía decirle la verdad pero ¿Cómo evitar destruir la torre en el proceso?

-Star, yo-sus ojos se veían cristalinos a la expectativa, mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir-tengo que decirte, créeme que no es fácil para mi ni tampoco muy agradable, pero tienes derecho a saber, no pasa nada malo contigo y realmente lamento que nos hayamos distanciado tanto por que te considero mi mejor amiga, pero en verdad no puedo regresar contigo, no por que no seas agradable y mucho menos por que no seas bella en verdad creo que eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que hay pero si yo regresara contigo no te estaría siendo del todo sincero y es que…

-¿Quién es ella?-dijo la extraterrestre sus ojos brillaban en verde, ella podía ser inocente pero no era tonta y sabía que detrás de todo eso había alguien y quizá estaba tratando de engatusarlo o lavarle el cerebro y si era así él necesitaba ser salvado como lo fue con Minina.

El joven maravilla se puso pálido esto no estaba saliendo bien, pero ya había comenzado y debía terminar lo que había empezado, tomo aire.

-Es alguien en verdad especial para mi Star y me gustaría que esto no te afectara y créeme que si pudiera lo cambiaría por verte sonreír de nuevo pero no es algo que yo pueda controlar esto me supera y por mucho.

-Por favor dime ¿quien es la que se gano tu corazón Robin?-Ya estaba más tranquila pero aun emanaba rabia.

-Por eso mismo me preocupa Star espero que lo tomes con calma, no quisiera arruinar…

-¿Quién es ella? Es Raven cierto-Se sorprendió ¿Era tan obvio, pensó que si al cuidar de ella y procurarla antes que todo, Star podía ser inocente, pero no era tonta.

-Si …-El chico maravilla se cubrió esperando algún golpe, pero nunca llegó, abrió los ojos solo para ver como la extraterrestre trataba de controlarse, tal vez el podía estar enamorado de ella pero tal vez sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y entonces ella tenía una oportunidad cuando él se cansara de esperar ella estaría allí para él, no podía dejar de pensar que se trataba de su mejor amiga razón por la cual le dolía tanto, pero tampoco dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que lo estuviera afectando con una clase de hechizo-Star, por favor cálmate-puso su mano en el hombro de la chica, pero ella se quitó de inmediato.

-¿Ella te corresponde?- dijo con recelo.

-No lo se-el chico no pudo detenerla pues se fue lo más rápido que pudo, estaba por perseguirla pero un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Volteó a ver la maquina que tenia detrás de él, el escaneo había demostrado que el cabello era de Jnix, pero no había forma de que fuera de ella, no la había visto, comprobando que ella y Jessica eran la misma persona, ya que Jessica era la única que lo había abrazado o más bien tecleado y de la única que podía ser ese cabello, pero ¿Cómo?

Fue a la sala a informarles a sus compañeros sobre lo que había encontrado, pero aun le preocupaba lo que su reciente plática podía ocasionar, caminó por los pasillos hasta entrar en la sala.

…..

**En la sala:**

Solo en ella estaba Cyborg y Chico Bestia, quien terminaba una no muy productiva plática con Chico Flash, cuando entró Robin.

-Cyborg ¿y los demás?-preguntó el joven maravilla sin pensarlo, el metálico se apartó de la computadora.

-Am haciendo lo que dijiste, Raven se fue con Star a su habitación para preparar todo, ¿pasa algo?- se percató de que su amigo no le ponía mucha atención a lo que decía sacando al enmascarado de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, tengo casi pruebas contundentes de que Jessica y Jnix son la misma persona, mira tu mismo-le entró el análisis que acababa de hacer-no preguntes pero encontré un cabello que solo puede ser de Jessica y concuerda con el de Jnix-el metálico lo veía con duda pero asintió- ¿qué te dijo Kid Flash?- el moreno lo veía un tanto impactado aun con lo recién descubierto.

-Dijo que hace dos semanas que no la ve- dijo Chico Bestia, el enmascarado tenía una mano en el mentón mientras cada vez se convencía más de lo que ocurría, para después mirar el reloj.

-Deberíamos llamar a los demás si obtendremos respuestas será en lo que diga el alcalde, tal vez sea una cortina para tapar alguna otra operación o podamos conseguir más información con todo ese alboroto-el moreno asintió

-Las calles no son seguras y si los atacaron anoche fue por algo-dijo Robin.

-Sera mejor llamar a las chicas-dijo Cyborg

…

**En la habitación de Raven:**

La hechicera estaba sentada en el piso con varios frascos a su alrededor además de un pequeño perol hirviente en un soporte siendo calentado por un extraño mechero, la chica agregaba algunos pétalos y hojas a un pequeño mortero, para dejarlo y darle vuelta lentamente a un caldero a su izquierda, para volver a abandonarlo a fuego lento y leer de nuevo el libro a su diestra, desesperándose un poco por que Star la había dejado sola sin decirle exactamente por que necesitaba irse tan urgentemente y todo cuando la precisión del era vital para su correcto funcionamiento, lo peor era que ya había tardado bastante, volvió al mortero para machacar el contenido y atrayendo con sus poderes un frasco con polvos extraños para agregarlos, cuando por fin sintió a la extraterrestre al otro lado de la puerta y antes de que tocara la hizo pasar:

-Star entra ya, necesito tu ayuda- así lo hizo mientras su amiga seguía machacando-por favor dale vuelta al caldero esto esta casi listo- la chica se sentó a un lado de la oscura que aun no notaba su estado de ánimo.

-Amiga Raven-la chica oscura noto que hacia énfasis en la palabra amiga, ella solo asintió mientras agregaba el contenido del mortero en el perol, a la vez que este al entrar en contacto despedía uno blanquizco para ver el contenido y apagar el mechero-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-la chica asintió de nuevo mientras daba un respiro, pues al parecer el trabajo había sido un éxito.

-¿Qué ocurre Star?-dijo por fin observando a la chica comenzado a observar su inexpresivo rostro, alarmando a su compañera ya que hacia esto con mucho esfuerzo cosa rara en ella que siempre sonreía.

-¿Te gusta Robin?-dijo algo recelosa, la pregunta sorprendió a la gótica ruborizándose ligeramente y poniéndose nerviosa.

-¿Qué?-no salía del asombro de que la chica le hubiera preguntado aquello sin tener previo aviso.

-¿Qué si te gusta Robin, mi Robin?-dejo desbordando celos haciendo contacto visual con la peli violeta que ya no sabia que hacer mientras la actitud de su compañera la ponía más nerviosa, pero no por ello dejo de notar el énfasis que la pelirroja había marcado en "mi Robin", intentó salir por la tangente.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-la chica apenas podía mantenerse seria.

-Solo quiero saber si tú intentas quitármelo o tal vez e victima d algún hechizo tuyo explicando así que no me quiera y que continúe rechazándome y siendo así no podría llamarte mi amiga una vez más, además eso explicaría por que terminó conmigo-esto se había vuelto un concurso de miradas, pero al decir eso la oscura no se contuvo más.

-Star, primero, no puedes decir que una persona es de tu propiedad, Robin no le pertenece a nadie porque el no es un objeto, segundo yo no te puedo quitar algo que no te pertenecía en primer lugar, tercero, el terminó contigo Star y sus razones tendrá y cuarto aunque puedo yo jamás haría un hechizo para hacerte eso a ti o a nadie más y mucho menos a mis amigos-la pelirroja estaba totalmente enojada ojos comenzaban a brillar, se puso de pié que la, chica oscura que se sentía muy ofendida, como Star podía pensar así de ella.

-Entonces, dímelo de una vez, tu silencio me lo esta confirmando, te gusta ¿No es así?-La ojivioleta también se puso de pie encarando a la Tamaraneana, estaba decidida.

-Es la verdad-dijo llena de decisión y sin un titubeo-pero no por eso iba a hacerles daño ni a ti ni a él-Otro concurso de miradas, los ojos de la extraterrestre seguían brillando.

-Pues no estoy convencida de ello y en cuanto descubra que es verdad mi sospecha…

-¿Qué?-interrumpió la de piel gris-seguirás empecinada, cegada por tu celos Starfire, déjame decirte que no solo tus sentimientos tienes validez y ahora no me sorprende porque Robin terminó contigo-cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho su comunicador empezó a sonar, Star ya no tenia los ojos brillantes y tenía hora la mirada en el suelo, Raven abrió su comunicador para ver a Cyborg.

-Raven esperó hayan terminado con esa cosa necesitamos que vengan ahora

-Vamos en un momento Cyborg-corto la comunicación.

-Star yo…-aunque aun estaba enojada pensaba que se había excedido, más tratándose de Star que era algo sensible con esos asuntos, pero la alienígena le dio la espalda, saliendo de la habitación.

-Es hora de irnos, somos requeridas en la sala-dejo a la chica oscura en su habitación pensando en lo que había pasado, espero un momento para dejar que ella se adelantara, para vaciar el contenido, que ahora se había hecho un polvo rosado, en un extraño recipiente de vidrio con cuello delgado y taparlo con un corcho para después tomar el libro y salir a la sala, aun pensando en la discusión con la que tal vez ahora fue su mejor amiga, pensando que tal vez era mejor dejar que todo se enfriara un poco, no quería llegar, quería tardarse lo más que pudiera para entrar en la sal y tener que reprimir toda su frustración con sus amigos, pero tuvo que apresurarse ya que se preguntarían por que tardaba tanto y porque no llego con Star.

Las puertas del living se abrieron dejándola entrar, colocó la extraña botella de vidrio cortado que pesaba lo suyo, mientras sus compañeros que ya estaban reunidos en la sala observaban con curiosidad el extraño y rosa contenido.

Star estaba del otro lado de la sala siendo la única que no la veía, los demás estaban en el sillón.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto la hechicera.

-Robin tiene un plan-dijo Chico Bestia- ya esta casi confirmado que Jnix es Jessica-Raven asintió.

-Cubriremos todo el perímetro que podamos, Cyborg cubrirás desde la torre la transmisión en vivo, Chico Bestia y Raven asistirán al evento en diferentes puntos, se dividirán e intentaran buscar información, Starfire tu vendrás conmigo-un respingo casi nulo de la extraterrestre- iremos a donde el alcalde, esta vez obtendremos respuestas, todo será como antes lo hicimos en incognito, si ven que hacemos algo no dudaran en detenernos, Raven ¿Esta listo?-ella asintió.

-No sabemos que más puedan haber desarrollado, pero esto nos protegerá-todos asintieron y se acercaron, Raven, saco un poco se polvo en su mano derecha.

-Potentia album magicae temere tegit et protegit ut a imperium nunc imbocamos-el extraño polvo brillo y Raven sopló en su mano haciéndolo volar cubriendo a sus amigos.

-Esta hecho-Robin asintió.

-Buen trabajo chicas, es hora de irnos-todos aintieron-estaban por dispersarse cuando Cyborg detuvo a Robin y Starfire.

-Un momento ustedes dos-los tomo por los hombros-tomen esto-les entrego unas pequeñas píldoras-no quiero que se queden paralizados por ahí-las tomaron rápidamente, en especial Starfire que la tomo en seco y se adelanto a salir, solo quedaron el robótico que vio el extraño comportamiento de la chica y el pelinegro.

-Eh… ¿paso algo?-el pelinegro asintió mientras tragaba la píldora

-Le dije lo de Raven

-Auch, no lo tomo bien ¿verdad?-el pelinegro negó-crees que pase algo, tu sabes…-otro asentimiento.

-Y eso me preocupa, debo arreglar esto de inmediato-el metálico asintió

-No quiero presionarte viejo, pero…

-Lo se debe será ahora

-¿Seguro que es buena idea que tu vallas con ella?-el asintió

-Debo hablar con ella

…

**Fuera de la sala:**

-Chico Bestia, te veo en diez minutos en la cochera.

-Claro veo abajo-en eso Star salió apresuradamente con los brazos cruzados viendo al piso, empujando al verde estrellándolo con la pared para seguir su apresurada marcha, Raven la vio para inmediatamente ayudar al verde que estaba aturdido en el piso.

-¿Qué le pasa a ella?-dijo este levantándose con la ayuda de la peli violeta, mientras se sobaba su adolorido hombro que había recibido el impacto, la peliviolta curo su hombro mientras el le sonreía.

-No lo se con seguridad, pero discutimos hace un rato.

-Gracias-dijo aun sonriendo-¿Puedo saber que ocurrió?

-Agradecería que no, te veo en diez minutos-lo dejo mientras se encaminaba a su habitación.

El verde comenzó caminar a su cuartó para buscar entre su desorden los anillos, pero, ¿Dónde diablos los había dejado?-intento de hacer menoría entes de llegar a poner se cabeza su de por si ya desordenada habitación.

…

**En la habitación de Raven**

Se puso su habitual ropa, y su tan añorada capa, al hacer el cambio observo que un tenia morado el costado, le costaba un poco moverse pero no había tiempo para eso, cambio el vendaje de su brazo, extraño aun después de haber pasado un tiempo y de haber sanado todo su cuerpo aquella magia aun tenía efecto sobre ella, cuando iba a colocarse los anillos, recordó que los había dejado en su pantalón, cuando los saco y se los colocó su comunicador sonó.

-Raven-La cara de ahora color normal de chico Bestia estaba en la pantalla-Robin dice que es hora-ella asintió.

-Bajo enseguida

…

**En el garaje **

Chico Bestia esperaba impaciente mientras veía como Robin se alejaba con una descontenta Star en su moto, cuando Raven atravesó el techo llegando a un lado de él, mientras reprimía un estremecimiento, aun le asustaba cuando aparecía así.

-Vamos, dijo la oscura.

Después de unos minutos todos estaban en posición.

-¿Todos listos?-decía Robin pos el comunicador.

-Listos-dijo Chico Bestia seguido por Cyborg desde la torre.

A las doce en punto el alcalde se paro en una tarima puesta para el evento, en el centro de la ciudad, mientras la transmisión llegaba a todos lados y Cyborg hacia lo mejor usando las cámaras de la ciudad, manipulándolas para intentar ver algo más.

Mientras en el evento Raven y chico Bestia escuchaban atentos, vigilando todos los alrededores al mismo tiempo, la gente estaba reunida y era una multitud dificultando el trabajo.

-Querido ciudadanos-se escuchaba en todas las casas y en el centro de la ciudad-hoy los he convocado, para darles una buena noticia.

…

**Con Robin:**

Entraron a la alcaldía, sigilosamente, Star hacia todo por no ver de frente a Robin y por no cruzar palabra con él, todo estaba vació al parecer toda la seguridad se enfocaba en el evento, el pelinegro abrió una caja fuerte descubriéndola detrás de un cuadro, pensando que eso era demasiado fácil, sacó unos archivos, la verdadera identidad del alcalde o eso parecía, pero no se detuvo a revisarla, atrás de eso había otro archivo con una fotografía de la directora, le paso lo del alcalde a Star par que lo revisara mientras el veía lo de la directora, sorprendiéndose y no dándole crédito a lo que leía.

…

**En la ciudad:**

-Si así es-decía el alcalde-estamos listo, hemos alcanzado la estabilidad utópica de nuestra ciudad y hoy es momento de que pasemos al siguiente nivel, me retiro para que la mente maestra detrás de nuestra perfecta ciudad pase a gobernarla, mi trabajo aquí termino y ahora cedo el poder y las llaves de la ciudad a nuestro nuevo y absoluto gobernante, recibámoslos con un aplauso-los cuidados como si no le importara aplaudían y ovacionaban a su nuevo gobernante, mientras el salía de las sombras y tomaba la mano del viejo alcalde, con una amplia sonrisa, los dos titanes presentes, con la boca abierta no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ahora él tenia el absoluto control de la ciudad y todo había pasado frente a sus narices por que no fueron capaces de detenerlo a tiempo y descaradamente ahora salía, sabiendo esto sin remordimiento alguno regodeándose ante lo que había creado, los ojos de Raven brillaron, queriendo esta lanzarse sobre el, chico Bestia, saliendo del shock que esto le había provocado, aló a su compañera para sacarla del bullicio y evitar que se lanzara a su propia muerte, apartándose de eso, contacto a Robin y a Cyborg, ambos aparecían en su pantalla con el rostro serio.

-Robin, no vas a creerlo, él que esta detrás de todo esto es…-lo interrumpieron hablando al unisonó.

-Sangre…

…

**Puff después de más de una semana y de tres versiones de este capito, creo que al fin pude unir todo lo que quería que parara, uff es el más largo capitulo que he hecho y toda la tardanza por que yo y mi gran boca dije que en este revelaba quien estaba detrás de todo esto, bueno después de quebrarme la cabeza en que dejar y que poner en este capi espero que no haya quedado tan mal, bueno ustedes juzguen, Reviews por favor, gracias por pasarse a leer.**

**Bjalauri: ¡Hola chica! Bien, ahora me siento culpable por no dejarte hacer tu practica de biología como dios manda, bueno al fin ya se sabe quien esta detrás de esto, el pobre Esteban si murió, pobre descanse en paz, en fin espero pronto subir el próximo capi, donde espero resolver las dudas que creo que deje en este capitulo, igual siempre puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, bueno hasta pronto, te cuidas, un abrazo, ¡chau!**

**Anima: ¡Hola! Que gusto seguirte leyendo. Bueno al fin el malvado ejecutor este malvado plan, espero no te haya decepcionado, espero resolver tus otras dudas pronto, nos seguimos leyendo, gracias por comentar, hasta pronto, cuídate, un abrazo, ¡chau!**


	16. Hacer el mal por el bien

**Hola, queridos lectores, antes que otra cosa, una gran disculpa por el error cometido en el capitulo pasado, ya había comentado que hice tres versiones del capítulo quince y al juntarlas para hacer el capitulo final, lo hice sobre el capitulo que me convenció mas y como se habrán dado cuenta esa parte que tenía el error es de una versión en que Esteban no moría, si, también lo tuve como posibilidad, pero bueno, en cuanto leí en mi correo los reviews informándome del error, leí el capitulo en fanfic hasta que por fin pude encontrar el error editarlo y subir de inmediato la corrección junto con uno que otro más que vi de ortografía, pero bueno, ya aclarado ese punto, que disfruten este ya dieciseisavo capítulo.**

**16.- Hacer el mal por el bien**

-Robin, no vas a creerlo, él que esta detrás de todo esto es…-lo interrumpieron hablando al unisonó.

-Sangre….

-Retirada-dijo Robin decidido.

-Viejo, lo tenemos enfrente-se quejaba el verde.

-Es demasiado arriesgado, ve a tu alrededor-el verde de mala gana volteó solo para ver a más de un villano que se acercaba a escuchar a su nuevo gobernante-Retirada-esta vez el verde asintió-vamos para allá-pero antes de que terminara de hablar la comunicación se había cortado.

-Raven ya escuchaste-dijo el verde, que solo veía a su compañera ir con paso firme donde sangre.

…

**Con Robin:**

Cortó la comunicación, al ser atacados por rayos rosas, saltó ágilmente hacia atrás evitando el impacto, pero, con ello soltando los papeles que tenia en las manos, el ataque dio justo en el escritorio volteándolo y partiéndolo a la mitad.

-Jinx

-Siempre tan observador Robin, aunque me temo que sigues siendo lento y una pregunta crees que esa ropa de civil engaña a alguien-dijo cruzando los brazos-bueno tal vez si, digo las personas pueden ser realmente estúpidas, Superman solo se quita sus anteojos y se pone un traje ridículo y nunca encuentran la semejanza, en fin ¿Qué se le va a hacer? La gente es bastante torpe, no lo crees, dejaron que esto pasara y fue tan fácil-decía en tono burlón.

-¿Por qué?-exigió la extraterrestre, mientras se ponían en guardia y la figura de Jessica, esta vez vestida de civil, se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente.

-Les encantaría saberlo no-más rayos rosas, pero esta vez contra los papeles haciendo que explotaran, un ataque más al resto de archivos en la caja fuerte-típico, guardar torpemente cosas importantes detrás de un cuadro-volteó a verlos-pero que tenemos aquí, los chicos buenos entrando a hurtadillas y robando, y yo que pensé que ese era mi trabajo, pero bueno ahora todo esta maravillosamente al revés aquí-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-dijo el enmascarado-Nosotros te aceptamos ¿Por qué volviste con sangre?

-Acaso no haz escuchado nunca eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato Robin lindo, siempre tan curioso, que se le va a hacer, este par de gatos fueron curiosos y a mi solo me queda terminar con el refrán-una nueva oleada de rayos rosas.

…..

**Con Sangre:**

En el escenario estaba con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro por su reciente triunfo, con su habitual túnica, los civiles estaban asombrados al igual que los titanes, que aun observaban.

-Queridos ciudadanos, gracias por todo esto, es decir, si no fuera por ustedes, jamás abría llegado al poder-decía burlonamente.

Raven avanzaba con paso decidido hacia el escenario.

-Si alguno de ustedes esta pensando en que Los Titanes, bueno es su decisión, pero recuerden que también su resolución el aceptar que eran un mala influencia, así que ahora no piensen en culpable, por que si hay uno serian ustedes mismos, ustedes eligieron esto y se los agradezco, y como Los Titanes están fuera de la ley, cualquier intento ira en contra de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, se que no se quedarán quietos viendo la ciudad que con su ayuda he forjado…

Chico Bestia en un desesperado intento, jaló a Raven desde un callejón convertido en gorila, y se perdió en la oscuridad de este.

-Chico Bestia suéltame inmediatamente.

-Así que tengo un mensaje para ellos-continuaba Sangre-Tengo ojos en todos lados titanes y se de cada uno de sus movimientos, lo de ayer, ustedes aun lo recordaran, déjenme decirles que solo fue una deportista muestra de lo que puedo hacer, ellos entenderán…

Raven luchaba de nuevo con un gorila, que extrañamente con los anillos de Cyborg en verdad era negro, en el callejón al escuchar a Sangre mofarse de lo que había hecho.

-¡Qué me sueltes te digo!-pateó en el estómago al verde haciendo con ello que volviera a ser humano, este aun recuperando el aliento, tomo a Raven del hombro para detenerla.

-Y una advertencia, para todos los ciudadanos, si intentan aliarse en mi contra, recuerden que ustedes hicieron esto y también recuerden que si Los Titanes no me son obstáculo, menos ustedes y un mensaje a todos, eso es sólo el comienzo de un orden mundial-terminó de decir antes de salir del escenario-por cierto, ya los vi, encárgate de ellos-dijo como si hablara al viendo a una parte escondida del escenario a la que nadie había puesto atención por observar al orador, que ahora se marchaba entrando a un auto negro, le abría la puerta aquel sujeto trajeado y corpulento que estaba con el alcalde.

-Ah por cierto-dijo asomándose por la ventanilla desde la parte trasera del auto dirigiéndose al del traje- ya no me sirve, confió en que se encargaran.

-¡Que no ves que escapa!-decía Raven que era retenida de una o de otra forma por Chico Bestia-No quiero lastimarte.

-Raven, tienes que escucharme-decía mientras, trataba de detener a Raven si mucho éxito-Se como te sientes, cuando Terra nos traicionó y descubrimos que era Slade yo igual quería desquitarme con él, pero escúchame, no es el momento, es muy arriesgado-la hechicera se detuvo una lagrima rebelde quería salir de su ojo, pero volteó para que Chico Bestia no la viera o eso era o que intentó.

El chico se acerco a ella, poniendo una mano en su hombro y con la otra tomando a la chica del mentón para que lo viera, secando con el pulgar la lagrima que indómita salió de sus ahora oscurecidos ojos.

-Vamos a casa-dijo en voz baja-Robin sabrá que hacer-ella asintió-comenzaron a caminar, viendo como la gente se comenzaba a disipar con angustia impotencia y algunos con culpabilidad en el rostro, mientras los villanos estaban felices asaltando a alguna que otra persona.

-Me temo que eso no será posible-ambos voltearon solo para confirmar que sus oídos nos los engañaban, volando sobre ellos, estaba lo que parecía ser otra ex aliada, pero sus ojos no daban crédito al ver que comenzaba a atacarlos.

…..

**Con Cyborg:**

-Ese maldito-decía con impotencia mientras abollaba con los puños parte del mueble donde esta la computadora-me las pagará, como se atreve a volver y a burlar toda mi seguridad, maldito-decía desquitando un poco de su ira golpeando de nuevo el ya dañado mueble, casi terminando así con su existencia.

Ese maldito había logrado burlarse de nuevo de el había hecho que se seguridad pareciera de principiante, había lastimado a su hermanita y matado a quien deseaba ayudarlos y ahora como su más reciente golpe se adueñaba de su ciudad, eso era algo que no permitiría, estaba arto de él. De por si cuando se trataba de sangre era algo personal para él ahora lo era mucho más.

…

**Con Robin:**

Otro ataque de rayos apenas evadido por los Titanes, fue a dar con la puerta ventana, estallando el vidrio en mil pedazos, dejando caer las pesadas cortinas y dejando entrar la luz a la oscura habitación.

-Ustedes son unos bichos bastante divertidos, pero como plaga que son, deben ser eliminados y ya es hora de dejar de jugar.

Jugar, es lo que decía la pelinegra, pero para los titanes que apenas podían esquivar sus ataques y contraatacar de vez en cuando, esto por parte de Robin, ella evadía todo con bastante agilidad.

-Starfire, retirada-ordenó el líder indicando la ventana y lanzándole varios, discos explosivos y algunos otros que liberaron un espeso humo grisáceo.

El pelinegro saltó por la ventana, a varios pisos del suelo, verdad era incomodo llevar todo en los bolsillos y no en su acostumbrado cinturón, pero después de un esfuerzo logro sacar su gancho y no golpearse con el suelo justo a tiempo.

El humo se estaba disipando pero no veía salir a la extraterrestre, en su batalla de hace unos segundo apenas había evadido los ataques pero no hizo nada para atacar a Jnix y que ahora no apareciera por ningún lado lo preocupaba, vía hacia arriba a la ventana, pero nada, el humo se hacia cada ves más claro, espero unos segundos más mientras impaciente esperaba que la extraterrestre saliera, estaba por entrar al edificio cuando la pelirroja salió por la puerta principal, aun con el rostro serio, con el que había salido de la torre.

-Star, estas… ¿Estas bien?-ella solo asintió para dirigirse apresurada a la motocicleta del joven maravilla.

-Es hora de irnos o ella nos localizará nuevamente-el asintió aun extrañado por el comportamiento de la extraterrestre.

Aceleró rápidamente al subir a la moto con la chica detrás de él, ero ella solo se sujetaba de la moto a pesar de la velocidad con la que viajaban, cuando comenzaron a ser atacados por más rayos rosas e impacto de balas desde varios edificios, el chico hacía lo mejor para lograr que ningún disparo diera con su objetivo, pero estaba teniendo muchos problemas.

-Starfire debemos volar, nos alcanzaran, si seguimos así-varias cartas gigantes salían al ataque desde el frente, casi rozando el piso el chico pudo lograr dar una vuelta, quemando llanta, para detenerse y lograr lo deseado y continuar con su apresurada huida por otra calle, siendo el rozado por uno de las balas en su pierna izquierda, rasgando su pantalón provocando que sangrara.

-Mumbo Jumbo-se escuchaba detrás de ellos-palomas comenzaban a alcanzarlos.

-¡Starfire!-gritó ya histérico el joven maravilla, pero ella solo lo veía con impotencia por el espejo izquierdo de la motocicleta.

-Eso intento, apenas dijo la extraterrestre-el chico comprendió al instante lo que le pasaba y tirando más bombas congelantes a algunos atacantes de los edificios, no logrando darles a algunos de ellos por la velocidad que llevaba, tiró algunas bombas de humo por todo el camino, logrando despistar un poco a los enemigos lo suficiente como para entrar por una angosta calle y que ellos siguieran de frente.

-Búsquenlos- ordenó la voz de Jesica- no deben estar lejos.

Vieron desde la oscuridad pasar a Mumbo, algunos soldados de colmena armados y a Semore sobrevolando, obligándolos a esconderse aun más, así pasaron unos minutos, aprovechando la sombra de esa callejuela.

Aun debía pasar un rato más ocultos para despistar a sus enemigo y el pelinegro aun tenía u asunto que discutir con la pelirroja. Cuando lo considero pertinente, él pelinegro habló:

-Starfire, ¿qué ocurre? De nuevo no tienes poderes y me siento culpable, pero no se como…

-No es por tu causa Robin, bueno no directamente

-¿Puedo saber que ocurre?-dijo haciendo presión sobre su herida.

La extraterrestre estaba recelosa, pero en verdad necesitaba un consejo.

-Hoy en la mañana después de nuestra plática, fui a la habitación de Raven-el chico puso mayor atención a ver que su temor se hacia verdad-ahora se que mi comportamiento estuvo mal….

…

**Con Raven:**

Se cubrió a ella y a Chico Bestia del ataque lanzado con un campo de fuerza, deshaciéndolo inmediatamente, para separarse de él y buscar una forma de detener el ataque.

Rayos amarillos perseguían a Chico Bestia ahora convertido en un chita para intentar escapar, no quería hacerle daño a su atacante y menos por lo que significaba a su mejor amigo, se escabulló en una calle siendo alcanzado por Raven al poco tiempo.

-Debemos irnos de aquí-dijo el Chico bestia, la chica asintió.

-Pero, antes debo averiguar por que esta haciendo esto, tal vez este bajo el control de Sangre, debemos ayudarla-el chico asintió-solo debo intentar estar en su mente, necesito que la distraigas.

-Pueden correr pero no esconderse-decía burlonamente, Raven hizo una señal y Chico Bestia salió al encuentro.

-Abeja, detente-gritaba el verde-no lo escuches, te esta controlando-ella se rió

-Niño tonto no hay nadie en la tierra que pueda decirme que hacer-de nuevo se lanzo sobre él atacándolo repetidamente con sus rayos, el chico apenas podía evitarlos, ella se encogió y siguió atacándolo, mientras el chico gritaba al la par que ella lo picaba.

-Olvidas que yo también puedo ser pequeño-le dijo entre gritos-para convertirse en un abejorro, la chica tomó por sorpresa esto y volvió a su tamaño original, aprovechando la distracción, el Chico Bestia se convirtió en gorila y la apresó entre sus manos contra la pared, evitado así que se moviera o lograra atacarlo, pero le resultaba un poco más difícil mantenerla así a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Detrás de ellos Raven estaba flotando en su habitual posición y un cuervo negro salió de su cuerpo una ves recitadas su también conocido "Azarath Mitrion Zinthos".

El cuervo voló hasta encontrarse con Abeja parando esta su intento de huir.

-Abeja escúchame-decía esta en su mente sentía incomoda, pero no lograba detectar que era, no podía detectar ningún control mental.

-Sal de mi mete-decía esta.

-No puedo ayudarte si tu no me dejas, déjame ver que es lo que ocurre, somos tus amigos, sólo queremos ayudarte.

-No necesito ser ayudada-dijo esta llena de ira-de un momento a otro él cuervo salió de su cuerpo con un movimiento rápido y violento, no volaba si no que era lanzando fuera de ella, chocando contra el cuerpo de la hechicera con la misma fuerza haciéndola caer de espaldas.

-Raven-dijo Chico Bestia soltando a Abeja yendo a socorrer a su amiga.

Esta apenas se incorporó sobando su cabeza, Chico Bestia la ayudo a levantarse, se pusieron en guardia pero Abeja había desaparecido.

Escucharon un estruendo acercándose rápidamente, se escondieron en un callejón.

-Encuéntrenlos-ordenaba Billy numeroso, seguido por Mumbo y sus cartas gigantes.

Pasaron así unos minutos escondidos en las sombras hasta que vieron pasar al peligro.

-Es mejor que regresemos a la torre-dijo Raven, Chico Bestia asintió y Raven cubrió a ambos con energía oscura.

…..

**En la torre T:**

Cyborg aun miraba con rencor la pantalla, mirando fijamente hacia la destruida mesa, estaba aun colérico y quería desquitarse con sangre por todo lo que había hecho.

-Mi querido estudiante, esa no es forma de usar tu energía, la estas desperdiciando-Cyborg volteo inmediatamente para toparse con la figura que tanto deseaba destruir, ahí parado como si nada en el marco de la puerta, sus alarmas ni siquiera lo habían notado, no sabía cómo lo había hacho, pero, de lo que estaba seguro era de que no lo dejaría escapar.

-Eres un maldito-dijo apuntándolo ya con su cañón sónico.

-Esa no es forma de recibir a tu maestro-chasqueó los dedos y su cañón se desactivo, dejando confundido al metálico.

-Pero, ¿Cómo demo…

-Fascinante ¿No? Querido Cyborg creo que yo aprendo más de nuestros agradables encuentros que ustedes, no es así.

-¿Qué quieres sangre?-Cyborg estaba furioso, intentando ser discreto presionó un botón en la computadora, varias armas salieron del techo apuntando a sangre, tenía varios puntos rojos en su pecho y cabeza, el negaba con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba con la lengua.

-Nunca aprenden, aunque debo de decir que su espíritu es indomable-haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha las armas se desactivaron-no mi querido estudiante, si viniera a atacarte probablemente ya estarías muerto, pero no es esa mi intención, solo vengo a hacerte una amistosa visita, no hacemos eso con los que nos sirven.

-Guarda tu amistad para quien la quiera-el moreno no quería mostrar temor, pero sangre se comenzaba acercar a él lentamente, bajando una por una las escaleras, sin ninguna prisa, el metálico se sentía frustrado, cada intento hecho para atacarlo había sido desactivado, el sujeto frente a él negaba de nuevo con la cabeza.

-Como quieras, pero ya vendrán a mi todos ustedes lo harán tarde o temprano, tendrán que hacerlo y yo estaré esperando-Cyborg no esperó más se lanzó contra Sangre, sería una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero, en el instante que iba a caer sobre el con todo su peso Sangre desapareció, provocando que también aboyara el piso, aunque un poco aturdido por el golpe el metálico se levanto de inmediato, viendo a todos lados, en guardia esperando el ataque, que nunca llegó revisó cada rincón de la sala, nada, fue de inmediato a la computadora, conecto a la pantalla todas las cámaras de seguridad de la torre, todos los pasillos, salas, baños, habitaciones y cuartos de seguridad totalmente vacios, se había ido y justo en sus narices, un ruido detrás de él lo saco de sus pensamientos de venganza.

La puerta del living se abrió dejando entrar a Raven y Chico Bestia que habían vuelto a ser ellos mismos, al entrar vieron la mesa hecha añicos y a su compañero terriblemente serio ante la computadora.

-Cyborg, viejo ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

-Sangre-Ambos chicos se vieron un instante para después ver a Cyborg que ya había dado vuelta y ahora los observaba.

…..

**Con Robin:**

El veía seriamente a Starfire, que ya había contado su relato sin omitir detalles, sin intentar evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, el chico estaba pasmado ante la declaración de la extraterrestre sin terminar de digerir lo que le había dicho, solo una frase estaba en su mente, "ella admitió que le gustas".

-Y dime Robin ¿en verdad soy tan terrible? Tengo que disculparme con la amiga Raven por haberla tratado así, creo que todo fue dicho en un mal momento sobretodo, tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes y sobre todo por que ellos afectaron más a nuestra amiga por el desafortunado fallecimiento del amigo Esteban, aunque su padre no fue amable, creo que comprendo su desgracia y…-antes de que continuara divagando Robin decidió interrumpirla logrando al fin salir de su asombro.

-Star…

-… se que no es fácil la perdida de un ser amado, pero….

-Star…

-… me abría gustado que no nos gritara de esa forma y…

-Starfire-casi grito el pelinegro.

-¿Si?

-Yo no creo que seas tan terrible, solo creo que deberías aprender a controlarte un poco-la extraterrestre bajo la mirada-cuando me contaste lo que pasó me decepcioné de ti, en verdad creo que deberías disculparte con Raven para ella no es buen momento y le va a hacer falta su mejor amiga-dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿En verdad crees que me perdone?-dijo aun con la mirada e el suelo.

-Todo es posible, si le das un poco de tiempo no veo porqué no y por lo que me dices ella intentó disculparse ¿no?-ella asintió, el se asomó por la calle-vamos a casa, le dijo a la extraterrestre-ella lo abrazó y el correspondió el abrazo.

-Gracias amigo Robin, por favor sean muy felices juntos.

…..

**En la torre T:**

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Starfire y Robin se les unieran en la sala este ultimo aun con ropa de civil, mientras Star era ella de nuevo, Raven y Cyborg terminaban de recoger lo que quedaba de la mesa.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-preguntó Robin al entrar-los tres titanes que sabían la respuesta se vieron unos a otros.

-Viejo será mejor que te sientes-dijo Cyborg, Robin asintió y fue al sillón grande, después de unos segundos todos los titanes estaban ya reunidos, en este orden Starfire, Robin, Raven, Chico Bestia y finalmente Cyborg.

-Sangre estuvo aquí, lo tuve enfrente y no pude detenerlo-el metálico no podía ver a la cara a sus compañeros- pero el no destruyó nada, ni siquiera me atacó, yo intenté hacerlo, pero el desactivaba todas mis armas al parecer con solo pensarlo, lo siento.

-¿Qué quería?-dijo el enmascarado, tenia una pierda cruzada al igual que el brazo izquierdo y se frotaba la barbilla con la mano derecha.

-No lo dijo, mencionó algo de que pronto iríamos a él-todos se miraron con preocupación.

-Nosotros también fuimos atacados-dijo la extraterrestre- Jessica nos dio a entender que ella es Jinx-otro intercambio de miradas.

-Justo cuando encontramos algo de información, pero lo explotó todo, lo único que alcance a leer fue que nuestra querida directora, no es tampoco quien dice ser, era profesora en la academia de sangre-de nuevo intercambió de miradas.

-No todo se perdió-dijo sacando el expediente del alcalde

-Buen trabajo Star-dijo Robin tomando los papeles

-Uhmm viejo ¿Qué es eso?

-La verdadera identidad, de nuestro ex alcalde, si queremos respuestas, debemos buscarlo a él, un tal Roberto Ponte y tenemos su dirección-una media sonrisa se posó en el rostro de todos, aun seguían en el juego.

Un intercambió de miradas entre Raven y Chico Bestia y un asentimiento de parte de ella.

-Tenemos algo que decirles-dijo la encapuchada llamando la atención de todos-después del discurso de Sangre, fuimos atacados-Robin puso especial atención-por Abeja.

-¡Qué! Debes estar jugando-dijo Cyborg-ella esta de nuestro lado, no bromees con eso-dijo apuntándola con un dedo mirándola seriamente.

-Viejo no esta bromeando, ella me pateó el trasero.

El moreno se levanto y se encaminó a Raven tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola mientras decía.

-Él tiene que estar en su mente, dime que sentiste el control de Sangre en ella, por favor-ella bajó la mirada, él metálico se exasperó estaba furioso, soltó a la chica.

-Logré estar en su mente unos segundos, no puede encontrara Sangre ahí, no se como lo hizo pero logró sacarme en un segundo, lo siento.

-No, ella debe estar… por favor, no-se sentó de nuevo cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, desde hacia ya varias semanas que todos sabían que había algo entre ellos, pero nadie le decía nada, ni siquiera Chico Bestia intentó hacer una broma.

-Cyborg, tranquilízate llegaremos al fondo de esto, si Sangre esta controlando a Abeja, puede que haga lo mismo con Jinix- Raven negó.

-No pude sentir nada tampoco en Jessica, ni siquiera el aura de Jnix-se sentía tan impotente, al no ser de ayuda a sus amigos, en verdad quería decirles lo que querían escuchar, Robin se acercó y puso una mano en su hombro, haciéndola alzar la mirada, le regaló una de esas sonrisas tan suyas.

-Ese maldito, me las va a pagar-decía Cyborg.

-Así será-dijo Raven-pero todo a su tiempo, no podemos procesar esto a un nivel emocional o estaremos perdidos.

-¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil! No puedo hacer como tú es algo que no puedo controlar, Raven, es alguien que de verdad me importa no sabes lo difícil que es y lo que siento-dijo el metálico, levantándose viendo solo a Raven.

-Si lo sé-dijo Raven para levantarse y salir de la sala.

-No Rae, espera, no quise decir…-tarde, Raven ya había salido.

-Bien hecho viejo-le reprocho Chico Bestia.

-Saldremos en la noche-dijo Robin antes de ir tras Raven, pero fue detenido por la pelirroja para después ella encaminarse a la puerta, mientras el le daba un media sonrisa implorando en su mente para que las cosas no empeoraran.

…

**Con Raven:**

Haciendo usos de sus poderes ahora se encontraba en el techo de la gran T, no flotaba estaba sentada en la orilla, viendo las olas golpear con las rocas.

La ultimas imágenes de Esteban pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, sobre todo el ataque de Jinx, pero trataba solo de recordarlo como el amigo con el que logró encariñarse al poco tiempo pero algo tarde, ya que su amistad apenas había durado unos minutos, la impotencia y la rabia se mezclaban en ella haciendo temblar sus manos en energía oscura mientras una lagrima amenazaba con salir de su ojos, cerró los parpados fuertemente para contenerla.

Luego estaba el asunto de Robin, no tenía duda de eso, lo amaba podía sentirlo, aunque en un principio fue algo difícil de aceptar, debido a su naturaleza demoniaca, pero después de mucho meditarlo se había dado cuenta de que por mucho que lo negara el sentimiento seguía ahí y que gracias a eso se alegraba al levantarse cada día solo para poder verlo de nuevo.

Y por último pero no menos importante estaba Starfire, ella era su amiga y razón por la que había ocultado sus sentimientos todo ese, tiempo, pero ahora no sabía si podía llamarla así una vez más.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-la voz la sorprendió sacándola de sus pensamientos, no esperaba que nadie la siguiera y mucho menos ella, solo asintió, tenía que intentar disculparse con ella, la pelirroja se sentó a la orilla de la torre con ella.

-Lo siento-dijeron ambas-tu primero-de nuevo juntas-apenas sonrieron, mientras veían el océano.

-Raven, te debo una disculpa, mi conducta fue muy inadecuada, quisiera que me perdonaras por ello, estaba molesta, por que Robin no quería volver conmigo, los celos me cegaron y temo que me desquite contigo en una forma por decorosa, pero ustedes… son mis amigos y verlos felices supongo que a mi también me hará feliz aunque tarde un tiempo en acostumbrarme, por favor si tu pudieras perdonarme, prometo controlarme más y no volver a atacarte de la forma que lo hice-vio a la encapuchada esperando respuesta, bajo la mirada al ver que no contestaba.

-Star, yo te debo una disculpa, yo también me desquite contigo, no debí sacar mi frustración aprovechando nuestra pequeña pelea, estaba muy tensa y no supe como tomarlo, lo siento y acepto tus disculpas.

-Oh Raven, yo también acepto tus disculpas y entonces ¿amigas?-los ojos verdes de la extraterrestre brillaban con esperanza.

-Tal vez, dejemos que el tiempo curé las heridas-la sonrisa de Star se desvaneció ligeramente, pero no del todo, ella no había dicho no, entonces tenía muchísimas esperanzas.

-Gracias-dijo sin atreverse a abrasarla aun-¿Te gustaría habar de lo ocurrido?

-En verdad preferiría estar sola-dijo la hechicera.

-De acuerdo-la extraterrestre se levanto y entró a la torre.

Raven se quedó así sentada viendo a la nada, dejando al viento despeinar su cabello, no podía aun saber por que Starfire había desencadenado todos esos celos con ella, en todo caso era Jessica, bueno, más bien Jnix, con la que…. amenos que…no, eso no podía ser o si… pensó que el joven maravilla debía estar confundido por descubrir quién era, pero no no había posibilidad o ¿si la había? Miró de nuevo a la nada, todo estaba hecho un desastre, desde que esto había comenzado, parecía que Sangre leía sus pensamientos, sabía cual sería su próximo movimiento, de pronto una idea asaltó su mente, sacó su comunicador.

-Raven llamando Kid Flash -nada. Un momento después.

-Raven llamado a Kid Flash-nada. Tal vez estaría ocupado en algo, tal vez alguna misión, cerró su comunicador y se quedó ahí sentada viendo las olas chocar contra las rocas, una y otra vez, después de un rato decidió despejar su mente, comenzó a flotar con las piernas cruzadas y a repetir su mantra.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había empezado su meditación, pero en verdad le había dado mejorías, ya no se sentía a tan tensa había logrado desahogarse y acomodar sus ideas, poco a poco fue volviendo al mundo que la rodeaba, no logro percibir tanta luz como antes, abrió poco a poco sus ojos para sorprenderse con que el sol comenzaba a esconderse, debía bajar antes de que sus amigos se preocuparan más, no le gustaba mucho que lo hicieran, no le gustaba sentirse el centro de atención, el viendo sopló en su cara haciendo sentir la humedad de este, llevo una mano a su rostro topándose con el camino que habían dejado varias lagrimas, extrañándose por haber llorado mientras meditaba, pero sobre todo de no haberlo notado, enjugó su rostro.

De nuevo la idea de hace ya horas se cruzo en su mente, tomó de nuevo el comunicador.

-Raven llamando a Kid Flash-nada, esperó un nuevo intento sin frutos, después de una tercero, cerró su comunicador-extraño- tal vez lo olvido o esta en un lugar ruidoso o algo por el estilo, entró a la torre colocándose su capucha.

Al caminar por los pasillos de la torre se encontró al metálico.

-Oye Rae, que bueno que bajas, necesito pedirte una disculpa, estaba muy alterado, no quise decir…-ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Todos lo estamos, debemos despejarnos o terminaremos peleando entre nosotros y no contra sangre-el metálico asintió y ella continuó su camino, el sonrió sabía que su comentario le había afectado a su amiga en más de un aspecto, pero al menos a su manera lo había perdonado.

Ella continuó caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, solo Robin se encontraba ahí viendo la televisión pero sin verla en realidad, solo cambiaba canales y le sonrió cuando ella entro y apagó el televisor, ella fue a la cocina y puso a calentar agua para hacer té.

-Saldremos en un momento-ella asintió, él estaba decidido era ahora o nunca pero no sabía exactamente como hacerlo, se acerco hasta ella entrando también a la cocina con el pretexto de encender la cafetera para hacer su bebida predilecta.

-Tengo algo que decirte- ella volteo a verlo esperando a que continuara mientras tomaba una taza, él estaba notoriamente nervioso-Bueno yo… quisiera decirte qué… tú…-ella levantó una ceja, esperando que hilara al menos una oración, solo causando más nerviosismo en el joven que ya sentía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, no estaba resultando nada bien había ensayado un par de veces pero ahora se había quedado helado.

-Si…-dijo Raven con algo de impaciencia ha este paso el agua hervirá antes de que el pudiera decir algo, el tomo aire.

-Raven, yo quiero decirte que tú me… que si tu…

-Vayamos a patear traseros-dijo Chico Bestia mientras entraba a la sala con Cyborg y Starfire, la taza que tenía Raven en las manos estalló-uh interrumpo algo chicos-dijo mientras los veía pícaramente.

-No-dijeron al unisonó ruborizándose y alejándose el uno del otro.

-Si… dijo Cyborg mientras los veía de igual manera.

-Bueno es hora-dijo el líder retomando su posición, el sol casi se había metido- iremos todos juntos, esta vez obtendremos respuestas-todos asintieron, estaba decidido, si en esta loca sociedad utópica que sangre había creado ellos eran los delincuentes que iban contra la ley, bien, no le importaba, si buscar la justicia iba encontrar de la ley que más daba, aunque el había jurado hacer valer la justicia siempre, haría una excepción todos la harían, no le importaba, rescatarían a su ciudad y si eso era hacer el mal entonces lo haría.

Esta vez sin camuflaje, con excepción del auto T, los titanes salieron se la torre, no abría problema Raven los podía desaparecer si algo ocurría, pasaron unos minutos, Cyborg seguía conduciendo a alta velocidad, no les importaba el toque de queda, cualquier información que tuvieran la tomarían tuviesen que sacársela al villano que fuera, si se le atravesaba en su camino.

Después de varios minutos más llegaron al lugar indicado, se cercioraron de que no hubiese ningún fisgón en la calle, todo estaba desierto a causa de que al parecer a partir de la hora estipulada las personas corrían a esconderse a su casa por la total libertad de los villanos de la ciudad.

Era una casa bastante grande, de dos pisos con jardín enfrente, se acercaron rápidamente a la entrada cuidándose las espaldas unos a otros, Robin toco la puerta pero nadie, abrió, otro intento, nada, se escucho un balazo dentro, sin dudarlo ni un segundo por todo el entrenamiento que había tenido con Batman y que se había enfrentado a más de una situación similar, Robin tiró la puerta de una patada, entró sigilosamente al lugar cubriéndose con las paredes, el lugar estaba completamente alfombrado y era bastante acogedor a pesar del tamaño del recibidor, los muebles eran de maderas finas y todo combinaba armoniosamente, habían además varios cuadros en las paredes de fotos del alcalde y lo que parecía ser su familia.

Seguido por sus compañeros, Robin sacó una vara boo, hizo una seña, sus compañeros avanzaron detrás de él, una vez inspeccionado el perímetro, entraron en otra habitación sin encontrar nada, un nuevo disparo seguido de dos más, esta vez corrieron rápidamente hacia donde provenía el sonido, el segundo piso, la alfombra ayudaba a disminuir el ruido de sus pisadas, subieron rápidamente, encontrando un pasillo con varias puertas, todas de madera color chocolate, la pared era blanca, Raven les indicó una puerta, haciéndose de sus poderes para sentir a los individuos que se encontraban ahí, en un rápido movimiento entraron, poniéndose en guardia, pero no había nadie.

Todos comenzaron a buscar una ruta de escape en ese cuarto, pero no había más puertas ahí, lo único tal ves era una pequeña ventana además de eso en el lugar solo había un armario, una televisión de pantalla plana, un librero y una cama, comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar, un grito de la extraterrestre los hizo voltear.

-¿Qué ocurre Star?-preguntó el metálico, ella solo señalaba detrás de la cama.

Todos vieron lo que apuntaba, era el inerte y pálido cuerpo del alcalde, vestido de traje, tenia un impacto de bala en la pierna derecha, dos más en el pecho y otro en la frente todos aun sangrando-se vieron entre ellos, el arma homicida no estaba a la vista.

-Pudo sobrevivir a todo pero la bala en la cabeza lo mató-dijo Cyborg, todos guardaron un minuto de silencio por el recién fallecido.

…

**En la torre T:**

Abatidos los titanes regresaban a la torre entrando a la sala que tenían por recibidor, un pálido Chico Bestia se desplomó en uno de los sillones, aun no salía de la impresión de ver a Esteban muerto, cuando ya estaba viendo un asesinato, eso lo superaba, no le era agradable para nada ver a alguien muerto, al igual Starfire todavía no salía del shock, se sentó en otro sillón.

-¿Ahora que aremos?-dijo el verde.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la torre se inundó en rojo, se extrañaron de ello, pero aun así corrieron hasta la sala para ver que era lo que pasaba.

Cuando las puertas del living se abrieron vieron que la pantalla se encendía mostrando las noticias, preguntándose como le haría sangre para encender lo que tenían encendido no era solo su pantalla si no de toda la ciudad, se acercaron a la pantalla.

-Queridos ciudadanos de Jump City, tengo un boletín de última hora, nuestro nuevo alcalde nos informa de recientes sucesos-en la pantalla se mostraba un video de los titanes entrando a la casa del ex alcalde-según el informe, después de eso, la familia del ex alcalde lo encontró muerto y piden una respuesta al alcalde, de los peritos que revisaron el cuerpo lo declararon como homicidio, queridos ciudadanos, nada como esto se había suscitado antes lo que nos hace reiterar que nuestro alcalde tomo una buena decisión al no dejar que los titanes cuidaran la ciudad, no se había presentado ningún acto de delincuencia o vandalismo, haciéndonos recapacitar sabiendo que los titanes son en verdad la causa de todas nuestras desgracias, debemos estar unidos y sacarlos de la ciudad cuanto antes no queremos asesinos en Jump City-la comunicación se cortó.

-Hay gente que se crea esta basura-dijo indignado Cyborg.

-Te sorprendería lo que la gente cree de la televisión-dijo la encapuchada.

-Esto ya es demasiado debemos detener esto-dijo el peli negro-no hay forma, un ataque frontal, todo o nada-dijo decidido el líder.

De nuevo la torre se inundo en rojo.

-Queridos titanes-se escuchó desde la pantalla, todos encararon al sujeto.

-Sangre ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada mi querido niño, solo advertirles, les conviene escucharme-dijo burlonamente- si planean atacarme, recuerden que tengo a todos los villanos de la ciudad, sin contar con esto, yo en su lugar lo pensaría dos veces-se apartó de la pantalla dejando ver la terrible escena detrás de él-dejo a todos con la quijada hasta el suelo.

-No…-dijo Robin.

…..

**Soy malvada, aquí lo cortaré, y ¿Qué tal? ¿Se lo esperaban? Ojala lo disfrutaran, gracias por pasarse a leer, el próximo capitulo haré todo lo posible por subirlo a más tardar el viernes y les diría que el jueves, pero para no fallar que quede el viernes, ¿Reviews?**

**ZeinDarkuss: Hola chica, que gusto que te nos unas, gracias por el cumplido, sip, un gran error cometido en el capitulo pasado, pero bueno ya esta corregido. Lo de la ortografía, bueno he de confesar que es mi némesis, pero cada día trato de mejorarla aunque sea un poco. Una disculpa por no responderte el mensaje, apenas tuve oportunidad de revisar mi correo, pero bueno lo haré por aquí si no te importa, claro, si edite el capitulo anterior, pero para guardar el cambio tuve que eliminar el capitulo y volverlo a subir, ya que no encontré otra forma de hacerlo y por eso pareció que era uno nuevo, pero ya salidos de dudas, me gustaría saber tu opinión de este capítulo. Gracias por pasarte a leer. Hasta pronto un abrazo.**

**Krizthal: Gracias por leer y por todos los reviews, en verdad se agradece, que gusto que te agrade la historia, espero te haya gustado y sorprendido este capítulo, espero leerte pronto, hasta luego, un abrazo.**

**Bjlauri: Oh si, lo siento un error en la edición al hacer un extraño hibrido con las tres versiones del capitulo anterior, si, consideré la idea de dejar vivir a Esteban, pero al final mi lado malvado se apoderó del capitulo mandándolo a la tumba en fin, ya esta corregida esa parte. Si, sangre me pareció mejor opción pro lo mismo, creo que es otro de los villanos con mucho potencial, pero casi siempre nos vamos sobre Slade, tal vez por lo del el fin del mundo, lo tomamos como el más malvado de todos, pero me pareció que el que más se acoplaba era Sangre. Creo que entendí a lo que te refieres con lo de más detalles, aunque no prometo nada al primer intento que es este capi, seguiré intentando, gracias por el consejo. Espero el problema de tu correo se solucione y puedas actualizar pronto y no te preocupe para eso estamos y siempre es bueno sacar la frustración, suerte con los exámenes, hasta pronto, un abrazo.**

**Anima: Bueno este maquiavélico plan se esta revelando poco a poco, a varios les sorprendió que Sangre estuviera tras esto, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto hasta luego, un abrazo. **


	17. Todo o nada

**Hola mis queridos lectores, bueno, lo prometido es deuda ya es viernes y ya esta listo este nuevo capitulo para ustedes, que lo disfruten.**

**17.-Todo o nada**

-Nada mi querido niño, solo advertirles, les conviene escucharme-dijo burlonamente- si planean atacarme, recuerden que tengo a todos los villanos de la ciudad, sin contar con esto, yo en su lugar lo pensaría dos veces-se apartó de la pantalla dejando ver la terrible escena detrás de él-dejo a todos con la quijada hasta el suelo.

-No…-dijo Robin.

En pantalla tenían a los demás titanes este, encerrados en unos cilindros de vidrio.

-No pueden salir cada uno esta hecho para ellos y tenemos uno para cualquiera que intente hacer cualquier cosa en contra mía, por cierto Cyborg consideremos que estamos a mano, destruiste dos de mis sedes yo tome la suya titanes, aun me deben una pero ya me la cobraré, esto es sólo el comienzo.

La comunicación se cortó.

-No puede ser-Robin estaba furioso, pateo el sillón haciéndose algo de daño.

-Viejo nos pateo el trasero sin pateárnoslo-dijo chico Bestia dejándose caer en el sillón.

De nuevo el pensamiento que había tenido Raven en la azotea la inquietó de nuevo y sobre todo después de eso, tomó rápidamente su comunicador.

-Raven llamando a Kid Flash-los demás la observaron con curiosidad, nada-Raven llamando a Kid Flash, nada.

Corrió a la computadora, comenzando a teclear rápidamente, desesperándose por no poder hacerlo más a prisa.

-Uh Raven, ¿pasa algo?-pregunto Cyborg, viendo lo ya obvio acercándose con cautela, ella parecía no hacerle caso, enajenada en su labor, el comunicador de Kid Flash no mostraba señal, continuó tecleando. En la pantalla se encontraba el último rastro donde el comunicador de Kid Flash había emitido señal, justo a las afueras de la ciudad, no había duda.

-Lo tienen-apenas se sostenía apoyada quería dejarse caer al piso, pero no podía tenía que salir a buscarlo.

-¿A quién tienen?-dijo Chico Bestia, mientras Robin se acercaba a Raven, para ellos aun era confuso, solo veían una señal en la pantalla.

-A Kid Flash-dijo el pelinegro, un intercambió de preocupación en el rostro de los tres titanes lejos de la chica-Raven ¿Estas segura?-ella asintió.

-Él tenía una idea de lo que ocurría en la ciudad y seguramente cuando le preguntaron por Jnix, debió investigar, quizá demasiado-otro intercambio de miradas.

-Tenemos que resolver esto de una vez-dijo el líder lleno de decisión.

El moreno se acercó a la pantalla, la miró por un momento para comenzar a teclear en la computadora, cuando se trataba de Kid Flash era difícil poder seguir su rastro ya que apenas lo dejaba, pero la tecnología de Cyborg era bastante avanzada, continuó trabajando por unos minutos, mientras sus compañeros miraban esperanzados la pantalla.

- ¡Booyah!-era borroso, pero tenían a groso modo una serie de puntos donde había estado Chico Flash antes de que su transmisor dejara de funcionar.

-Buen trabajo Cyborg-dijo el pelinegro-Starfire, Cyborg y Chico Bestia, inicien la búsqueda en el último lugar donde se localizó a Kid Flash, Raven tu y yo investigaremos lo que podamos del alcalde y revisaremos el archivo de Sangre-Los tres primeros asintieron Raven estaba apunto de rehusarse a quedarse en la torre quería salir y encontrar donde se escondía ese maldito, pero antes de que hablara Robin la interrumpió-vamos, no podemos perder el tiempo.

-Titanes, vámonos-dijo Cyborg saliendo por delante con los dos titanes saliendo detrás de ellos.

-Iré con ellos-dijo la peli violeta, al ver que estos partían pero el enmascarado la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Raven te necesito aquí, además Chico Bestia puede rastrear al Kid Flash, Cyborg tiene sensores que pueden localizarlo, Starfire puede darles vista aérea y entre los tres se cuidarán bien, además eres buena buscando en archivos y tienes buen ojo para los detalles-no dejaría que s fuera, era verdad lo que había dicho, Chico Bestia se aburriría fácilmente solo de ver la cantidad de papeles a revisar, a Starfire le tendría que explicar cada detalle que encontrara cualquiera de ellos e incluso una que otra noticia que no comprendiera de los periódicos y ellos dos ya habían probado poder trabajar bien con Cyborg, además de que él no le importaría lo que dijera igual saldría a intentar buscar a Sangre, pero otro motivo que lo hacia querer quedarse con Raven era que Chico Bestia lo había interrumpido hace un par de horas y ya no soportaba un segundo más sin estar con Raven y ya la había dejado irse antes y la habían lastimado y esta vez él estaría a su lado para protegerla.

-Pero, debo ir con ellos…

-Además no puedo dejar que vallas así, estas muy alterada ahora, no estas pensando claro-a ella no le quedo de otra que aceptar lo que le decía el pelinegro sabía que la escusa que ella pudiera dar, probablemente ya tenía alguna otra para revocarla.

Sin más decidió seguirlo hasta la sala de la evidencia, para sacar tanto los expedientes que ellos tenían del Hermano Sangre, de su escuela y de Jnix, para después volver a la sala a trabajar.

…..

**Con los demás titanes:**

Esta vez encubiertos, llegaron a al primer punto que tenían en la ciudad donde se había localizado al pelirrojo les había tomado poco más de media hora llegar hasta el lugar, estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, pero no era esa la razón de su tardanza, ya que Cyborg era un excelente conductor, lo que los había retrasado era que habían rodeado prácticamente la ciudad para llegar sin ser vistos ni que ningún villanos los encontrara, ya tenían suficientes problemas, descendieron del auto T era el lugar donde se encontraba la vieja academia de Sangre o lo que había quedado de ella, en realidad no había mucho que ver, solo escombros.

Decidieron avanzar por la ciudad, la señal se había detenido no muy cerca de ahí, subieron de nuevo al auto, les llevo cerca de veinte minutos llegar hasta el siguiente punto, bajaron del auto.

Era n lo que solía ser una estación de policía, ahora abandonada era un edificio de tres plantas, pero ahora se veía descuidado por el abandono, tenía una que otra ventana rota y estaba pintada con grafiti, toda la estación victima del vandalismo desencadenado por toda la ciudad.

-Mis sensores de calor, no detectan a nadie dentro, sólo una que otra rata, un momento hay alguien ahí, pero es pequeño, titanes ataquen-dijo este silenciosamente, los tres entraron sigilosamente a la estación, era pequeña, se dividieron para rodear mejor el perímetro, Star entraría por el techo, Chico Bestia por la puerta trasera y Cyborg por la puerta principal.

…..

**En la torre T:**

La sala estaba cubierta de periódicos, el pantalla se proyectaban varios informes sobre Sangre y su escuela así como de los Hive, Robin frente a estos, tecleaba de vez en cuando haciendo anotaciones o cambiando lo que veía, Raven flotaba en posición de loto detrás de él, al mismo tiempo que hacia lo mismo con varios reportes archivos y periódicos viejos, alternándolos, para leer algo de uno, luego rotarlos y leer otra cosa.

Así pasó una hora, que había parecido mucho más ante la desesperación de no haber encontrado nada que les pudiera ser de utilidad, solo cosas que ya sabían y por más que se estrujaban los sesos no encontraban absolutamente nada.

Robin se sentó en el sillón tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos tratando de unir todo.

-¿Encontraste algo?-le preguntó esperanzado a la encapuchada, ella inclinó la cabeza, dejo de flotar, bajó los papeles que hacia flotar y se sentó a un lado de el, un poco de lado permitiendo observarlo, él también se volteó un poco en el sillón para quedar de frente y prestó atención.

-No se si sea algo en verdad o solo especulaciones mías, pero Jinx, no se ve como ella, es decir, ni su tamaño es el que recuerdo, con excepción de sus ojos-el pelinegro asintió-y Sangre, bueno ya sabemos que le gusta la tecnología de Cyborg y si el pudo hacernos los anillos a cada uno, también él pudo haberlo hecho con Jinx y por eso no la reconocimos instantáneamente-el asintió, era un muy buena teoría, además Sangre utiliza la tecnología de Cyborg agregándole su toque personal a cada cosa que robo a Cyborg, por ejemplo su cañón sónico, lo hizo gigante y casi destruye la ciudad, además de que el que se hizo para sí tenía su estilo e hizo un calamar controlador de mentes.

-Entonces ¿creés qué pueda estar uniendo sus habilidades con la tecnología de Cyborg?

-Tal vez, es una posibilidad.

-Creo que es muy factible, debió aprender algunos trucos nuevos-le sonrió a la chica-buen trabajo Raven, lo vez te dije que eras buena con los detalles, como sea deberíamos descansar unos minutos, sabes, aprendía a la mala que si descansas un poco la respuesta es más fácil de encontrar-el fue a la cocina, encendió la cafetera, ella tomo un respiro regresó inmediatamente a su lectura en verdad no quería dejar pasar el tiempo, ya estaba muy avanzada la noche, pronto darían la una, comenzaba a sentir sueño, pero estirándose un poco atrajo otro informe bastante grueso para comenzar a leerlo.

Era un informe sobre la escuela, algunos alumnos que había tenido, las materias que se impartían, horarios y demás detalles que se obtuvieron de las instalaciones, los materiales con que se construyó etc.

…..

**En la estación de policía:**

Cyborg entró por la puerta principal tratando de no haces ruido, percibiendo con su ojo bonico la presencia de la fuente de calor, entró al lugar, encontrándose con un cuarto sumido en la oscuridad, dentro del cuarto, se iluminó con la lámpara de su hombro, era una oficina cualquiera, aun se encontraba los muebles en su lugar, un viejo escritorio con una computadora era lo único que estaba en ese cuarto, el metálico dedujo que la ocupante debía ser una secretaría, en la pared había un teléfono de monedas, ya también saqueado con todo el cinismo del mundo, en el cuarto habían tres puestas, una al fondo otra a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, fue a la de la derecha, pero no detectó nada ahí, en la puerta había un letrero que decía capitán de estación , en la izquierda decía conserje, seguramente un cuarto de escobas, fue a la tercera y ultima la del fondo de donde se percibía el rastro pero este se movía.

Chico Bestia entró en forma de cucaracha por la puerta trasera evitando así que lo notaran, era la salida de emergencia, estaban las escaleras que llevaban hasta el último piso, se trasformó en sabueso detectando un olor conocido, pero no era el de ninguno de sus amigos, subió así un piso.

Starfire, entró por el techo quitando la rejilla que tapaba la ventila del edificio y entrando por los ductos del aire, cosa sencilla mientras se vuela, evitando caídas, para iluminarse llevaba un starbolt en la mano, pronto, encontró otra rejilla por donde salir, la quito y bajo con cuidado caminando sigilosamente, vio un cristal que permitía ver hacia dentro de un cuarto con un escritorio dos bancos y lo que parecía una lámpara de escritorio, recordando la sala de interrogatorios que tenían en la torre pensó que era algo parecido.

Escucho un ruido proveniente del piso, corrió hacia donde vio las escaleras bajando, mejor dicho volando a través de ellas, llegando en segundos, vio una sombra correr rápidamente, enfrente de ella, se asusto y le lanzó su Starbolt.

-Ahhh, Star soy yo, casi me das-dijo Chico Bestia volviendo a ser el mismo hablando lo más bajo que pudo a pesar del susto.

-Lo siento amigo Chico Bestia, me asustaste, escuche un ruido y pensé que era a quien buscamos-otro ruido detrás de ellos-con otro Starbolt iluminó de nuevo el cuarto.

-Shh-chico Bestia le hizo una señal y Star desapareció el rayo verde-¡Ahora Star!

Ambos se lanzaron al ver pasar la luz de lo que parecía una lámpara, ambos ya sobre el intruso lo inmovilizaban.

-Chicos quítense de encima soy yo-se quejaba el metálico, pensado que separarse en un edificio oscuro no había sido tan buena idea.

-Lo sentimos Cy, pensamos que-otro ruido lo interrumpió, se levantaron rápidamente, el moreno haciendo uso de sus sensores de calor, indicó una puerta, los tres se pararon en el marco.

-Ahora-el moreno tiró la puerta de un golpe-Quieto ahí-apuntó con su cañón sónico, iluminando con su lamparita del hombro se veía en el fondo de lo que parecía ser una bodega a un enano en traje verde oscuro.

-Vaya pero si el trasero de metal-Gizmo guardaba, archivos en su mochila gris y alguna que otra arma y tecnología de la policía-bonitos disfraces-Cyborg se molestó de que los reconociera tan pronto.

-¿Qué a Sangre no le basta con robar tecnología a los titanes y ahora te manda a conseguir más?-él no le hizo caso.

-Saben jóvenes apestosos, me gustaría quedarme a patearles el trasero, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo, tengo negocios importantes, así que si no les importa, me voy-iba a dar un paso, Cyborg ya lo había tomado y lo tenía a la altura que sus caras pudieran verse-¡suéltame robot!-gritaba pataleando en el iré.

-No lo creo, tú nos vas a responder un par de cosas, ahora.

-O si no que-dijo retadoramente

-Te dejaremos aquí-dijo la extraterrestre.

-Gran amenaza-se burlaba el pequeño cruzando los brazos mientras los otros dos titanes se acercaban maliciosamente-no que hacen, esperen podemos negociarlo noooooooooo….

…..

**En la torre T:**

No supo en que momento, había pasado, pero ahora Robin le retiraba el informe de las manos, delicadamente, mientras sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, pero el movimiento despertó a la medio dormida hechicera.

-Te quedaste dormida-dijo al ver que la había despertado, sintiéndose culpable por que ya no la podía observar mientras dormía, ciertamente se veía muy tierna, ella se reincorporó, se había recostado en el sillón.

-Lo siento.

-No te disculpes, ya es tarde y leer esos informes es tedioso, si quieres puedes ir a dormir-ella negó.

-No, te ayudaré, debemos saber a que nos enfrentamos y como y cuando será la mejor forma.

-Estoy de acurdo, pero te vez muy cansada.

-Tu no te vez muy fresco, joven maravilla-eso no se lo esperaba, pero supuso que tendría razón ni su mascara podía ocultar cuando se desvelaba provocando bolsa debajo de sus ojos.

-Como quieras-dijo ya tomándolo como broma si evitar sonreír-pero toma esto-le entregó un taza con café humeante-te ayudará a estar despierta-ella habría preferido té, pero no hubiera sido buena idea, él té la relajará y estaría dormida de nuevo en poco tiempo, así que aceptó la taza.

-Gracias

-Cuando quieras-el fue a la cocina y sirvió otra taza de café para regresar al lado de su compañera para leer otro informe igual de grueso-será una larga noche-dijo sonriendo para si.

…..

**En la estación de policía:**

Poco tiempo después Gizmo estaba atado una silla y despojado de toda su tecnología en el cuarto del interrogatorio. Cyborg encendió la lámpara apuntando a la cara de Gizmo.

-Cara de insecto, cuando salga de aquí…

-Si es que sales-dijo Chico Bestia dispuesto a jugar al policía malo y al bueno y el quería ser el malo, Cyborg lo zapeo, no estaban ahí para jugar, Chico Bestia sobaba su cabeza.

-Dime ¿Qué le hizo Sangre a Abeja y a Jinx?-dijo Cyborg con algo de agresividad.

-En verdad piensas que te lo voy a decir

-No, estamos seguros-dijo Chico bestia retomando su papel del policía malo-preciosa pásame sus pertenencias, por favor-dijo dirigiéndose a Starfire, ella solo rodo los ojos y le pasó la mochila-vemos que tenemos aquí-sacó varios aparatos tecnológicos de la mochila-bonito, muy bonito y bien ¿vas a contestar?-el moreno lo veía confundido al principio pero le pareció brillante su idea.

-Ya quisieras-Cyborg apuntó con su cañón a sus aparatos-no te atreverías.

-No me retes.

-¿Qué les hicieron?-no contestó Cyborg disparó y con esto también destruyo parte del escritorio.

-¡Que hiciste cara de insecto! Esa tecnología era mía.

-Entonces habla.

-No les hicieron nada, ellas aceptaron, ahora ¡suéltame!

-No lo creo, Bestita-el chico sacó los papeles que había tomado.

-Qué tenemos aquí, con que robando expedientes oficiales, uhm que esto-dijo leyendo con mayor atención-¿por que el interés en el jefe de policía?

-No te diré nada

-Star-la chica incinero los papeles

-Estúpido, cómo te atreves, un día saldré de aquí y me las pagarán-no hicieron caso a las amenazas.

-¿Qué le hicieron a nuestro amigo Kid Flash?-exigió la tamaraneana.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa? Yo ya no estoy en la escuela de Sangre, ya me gradué boba, esperaba que mandándolos a la escuela se les quitara lo ingenuos y torpes, pero siguen igual-ella sacó lo que quedaba en su mochila, algunas cintas y las armas y demás cosas que había tomado, las puso sobre la mesa.

-Es tu última oportunidad chico listo-dijo Cyborg-¿Qué les hicieron a nuestros amigos?

-No diré nada-Cyborg apunto a las cosas, mirándolo y esperando alguna reacción, nada disparo, ya solo quedaba la mitad de la mesa.

-Tú te lo buscaste, Bestita ¿Qué más tenemos?

-Nada solo su mochila-un respingo casi imperceptible del atado.

-Eso es-la puso en la mesa apuntándole ¿Y bien?-no dijo nada-como quieras-estaba a punto de dispararle.

-No, paren, basta ya, hablaré, les diré lo que sé.

-Empieza de una vez-el chico tenía mala cara

-Bien no se que hizo Sangre se los dije, ya no estoy en su escuela, sólo soy un ex alumno-Cyborg apuntó de nuevo-espera, hojalata aun no termino, el chico pelirrojo anduvo aquí durante el día, no se que quería pero varios villanos andaban detrás de él, dicen las malas lenguas que buscaba al jefe de policía ¡Es todo lo que se, ahora déjenme ir insectos!

-Terminamos nuestro trabajo aquí titanes vámonos-el metálico salió.

-¡Que me dejarán aquí ingratos!

-En cuanto termine con Sangre, vendré por ti para ponerte tras las rejas-los otros dos Titanes lo siguieron.

Una vez afuera:

-Amigo Cyborg ¿Crees que es buena idea dejar a Gizmo amarrado?-él asintió

-No creo que no este con Sangre y si lo dejamos ir correrá a decirle lo que sabemos y que estamos trabajando para patear de nuevo su mágico trasero-ella asintió y entraron al auto.

-Viejo deberíamos ir a donde Esteban solo para asegurarnos que todo este bien.

-Lo se Bestita, pero antes tenemos un punto más que visitar, donde se perdió la señal, tal vez Kid Flash alcanzó a descubrir algo que nosotros no.

-Gizmo comento algo de la escuela de Sangre, tal vez nos dijo más de lo que quería ¿Creen que sangre construyera una nueva?-Arrancó el auto.

-Tal vez con ese loco nunca se sabe.

Donde la señal se había perdido, estaba algo lejos del centro de la ciudad, a esas horas y por lo sucedido estaba desierto, solo el grillar de una que otra cigarra acompañaba a la noche, sólo el alumbrado público iluminaba la calle en esa nublada noche sin luna, las luces de casi todas las casas estaban apagadas, el frio viento de la madrugada helaba los rostros de los titanes.

-Fue justo aquí donde se perdió la señal.

-Viejo espero recordarlo, sólo lo vimos un par de veces-dijo Chico Bestia mientras se convertía en sabueso y comenzaba a olfatear todo el perímetro.

…..

**En la torre T:**

Raven sentía por primera vez en su vida que si leía un párrafo más su cabeza estallaría, se froto las sienes tratando de desaparecer el dolor de cabeza producido por la ardua investigación que ya llevaba horas, junto a ella Robin terminaba de leer otro informe lanzándolo al piso donde ya había un montón con las cosas que no servían, también estaba exhausto, volteó a ver a su compañera que trataba de mitigar el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué tal un poco de aire fresco?-ella sonrío ligeramente

Fueron a la playa, a sentarse en las rocas, viendo como el mar ahora con marea alta cubrí con mayor facilidad las rocas pequeñas estampándose en las más grandes casi llegando a donde decidieron pararse, para estirar la piernas, la brisa del mar llegaba a sus rostros.

Raven se preguntaba como él lograba investigar noche tras noche a los villanos, ella con unas horas ya estaba totalmente harta a punto de hacer explotar algo.

-¿Mejor?-ella asintió, parecía que estaba viendo al mar, pero en realidad veía a la nada-¿En qué piensas?

-En que antes de irnos me ibas a decir algo que parecía importante ¿Aun me quieres decir?-el se congeló un momento al recordar su fallida declaración-Si cambiaste de opinión…

-No, no es eso-se apresuró a decir, jamás cambiaría de opinión-es sólo que me sorprendió que lo recordaras.

-Y… ¿Vas a decirme, que era tan importante?-el asintió, estaba dispuesto a dejar esta vez que sus sentimientos gobernaran en su boca, no quería congelarse de nuevo.

-Tú-estaba nervioso, pero no había marcha atrás, esta vez se lo diría, ella lo volteo a ver un tanto confundida.

-¿Yo?-dijo levantando una ceja.

-Si, Raven-él también la miraba-desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta lo importante que eres para mí Raven, que si algo te pasa siento que muero, que no puedo estar un segundo más sin ti y quisiera saber ¿si tú sientes algo por mi?-Se quedo helada, no esperaba eso, si lo había imaginado pero nunca pensó que en realidad pasara, pero qué el no estaba con Jessica o Jnix, bueno pero después lo que descubrieron, pero aun así, pero ¿Cuál sería la razón por la que se fijaría en ella? No sentía que fuera tan bonita como Starfire, no siquiera acercarse, su piel era gris nada atractiva y sus ojos demasiado grandes, su carácter no era lo más fácil de tratar y…

-¿Raven?-la sacó de sus pensamientos, recordándole que esperaba una respuesta.

-Pero tú… tú no, no salías con Jessica-se quedó mudo esa no la esperaba.

-No, ella me besó, pero nunca salí con ella, me tomó tiempo pero después de un rato creo que pude hacerla entender que no le podía corresponder, por que a quién amo es a ti y sólo a ti Raven- Ahora todo estaba claro, Starfire se había enterado de eso y por eso había reaccionado así, pero aun pensaba que esto era un sueño, hermoso, pero, solo eso.

-Yo… ¿Porqué?-todo su rostro era una mezcla de confusión y felicidad, mientras trataba de no hacer explotar nada-¿En verdad no piensas que soy fea?- bajó la mirada, él se sorprendió ante esto.

-No Raven, a mis ojos eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida y en más de una manera, se acerco más a ella tomándola de la barbilla haciendo que lo observara, una lágrima quería salir de su ojo y ella luchaba por contenerla, no sabía si se había quedado dormida de nuevo, pero si era así quería quedarse dormida por siempre.

-Enserio-su voz temblaba mientras eran salpicados de nuevo por la brisa salina del mar, él asintió, ambos veían los labios del otro, la cercanía entre los dos era de centímetros, mientras el chico maravilla se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, agachándose un poco para ponerse a su altura, mientras ella se paraba de puntillas, sólo para pode probar los labios del otro, se acercaron hasta que sus labios se juntaron en lo que primero fue un tierno beso, para luego extenderse más, Raven llevó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del petirrojo, mientras él con la mano libre abrazaba la cintura de la chica acercándola a su cuerpo para luego bajar la otra mano y abrazarla completamente, siendo solo el mar el testigo de este momento, una roca cercana explotó, pero no le dieron importancia, ninguno quería separarse del otro, pero la falta de oxigeno los hizo separarse, aunque resignados lo hicieron lentamente.

-También te amo Robin- se quedaron ahí un momento más, así abrazados viendo al mar, hasta que recordaron la razón por la que habían salido, obligándolos a volver dentro de la torre.

…..

**Con los demás titanes:**

Chico Bestia volvía a su forma original.

-Viejo, todo es muy confuso, apenas logro percibir algo, por ahí-señalo a una de las casas.

-Vamos-dijo el metálico, caminaron hasta estar enfrente de la casa, se veía un poco descuidada, tenía jardín enfrente, pero habían muchas botellas vacías-esta habitada-revisó las coordenadas del localizador, no había duda había estado ahí.

-Miren ahí-dijo Starfire entrando al jardín y recogiendo lo que una vez fue un comunicador titan, intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

Cyborg tocó el timbre esperando pacientemente a que les abrieran, esperando que no estuviera habitada por algún loco, después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué quieren?-arrastraba las palabras en señal de su ebriedad y tenía una lata de cerveza en su mano.

-¿Capitán, que hace aquí?

-Aquí vivo, vendí mi otra casa, ya no puedo pagar nada, pero mi hijo debía tener un entierro decente, además así estamos un poco más lejos de la locura y podría escapar fácilmente ¿sabes lo caro que es eso de un funeral? Él era un buen chico- eructó- sabes, ´le se parece un poquito a ti, también era atlético, sabes, pásate, me caes muy bien, trae a tus amiguitos-él volteó a verlos y les indicó que lo siguieran era lo único que tenían-sabes que bueno que ustedes no son los tita- otro eructó-nes, si esos niños son los culpables de mis desgracias- la casa estaba de cabeza, todo un desastre- solo uno que otro mueble, más botellas y latas de cerveza por todo el piso-si por ellos, me quede sin empleo y ahora vivo en este chiquero, además por ellos mi hijo, mi querido hijo, e una desgracia, abrazó a Cyborg y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, no sabían que hacer.

-Si yo también los odio- Chico Bestia y Starfire vieron a Cyborg sin comprender que pretendía hacer.

-¿A ti que te hicieron? Toma una cerveza del refrigerador y cuéntame, también hay para tus amigos si quieren, ven siéntate-prácticamente lo arrastró hasta él sillón.

-Bueno por ellos no encuentro a mi hermano

-¡Qué terrible! Puras desgracias con ellos y pensar que trabajamos juntos algún día.

-Sí, no lo abra visto, es pelirrojo como de este tamaño, iba vestido de rojo y amarillo.

-Mmm deja pensar, pues verás que hoy en la mañana vino un chico así como me lo describes, me dio una cosa, pero deja ver donde la deje-tomo de un sorbo lo que quedaba en la lata y la lanzó, casi dándole a Chico Bestia quien la alcanzó a evadir-Aquí esta, me dijo que se la diera a una tal Raven, después se fue tan rápido como vino-le entregó a Cyborg un pequeño libro negro de tapa dura-¿nombre curioso no es así hijo? Es como se llama la chica de quien mi Esteban estaba enamorado, curiosamente me dijo que la llevaría a cenar él día que murió y ¿sabes quien era?-Cyborg negó esperando no delatar su pequeña cuartada- ¡una titán! Pero ahora que los veo ustedes me los recuerdan, un momento, como sabías que yo era el capitán.

-Eh yo…

-Ya te recuerdo, y a ustedes también-dijo señalando a los dos titanes que estuvieron en silencio todo este tiempo- ustedes tres malditos fueron anoche a mi antigua casa a entregarme el cuerpo de mi hijo con una patética escusa y ni siquiera se quedaron a hacerme frente, pero ahora estoy preparado, de debajo del sillón sacó una pistola-todos lo estamos, debemos radicar la amenaza. Los más rápido que pudo Cyborg tomó el libro.

-Titanes retirada-los tres corrieron, gracias a la ebriedad del capitán pudieron evadir más fácil las balas, ya qué como buen oficial su puntería sobrio era casi impecable, con la misma velocidad que se levantaron del sillón salieron de la casa y entraron al auto, aun desde la entrada a la casa el padre de Esteban les disparaba sin para hasta que se le terminaron las balas.

-Viejo, esta loco-dijo Chico Bestia subiendo de copiloto, mientras Starfire lo hacia atrás y Cyborg inmediatamente después arrancaba el auto.

-¡Me las pagaran!-alcanzaron a escuchar.

-Lo se Bestita, pero lo comprendo, como sea tenemos lo que Kid Flash quería entregarle a Raven., volvamos a la torre y veamos que encontraron Raven y Robin.

Después de otra medía hora de conducir ya estaban por fin en su hogar dulce hogar entrando al garaje, pero el único despierto era el metálico, chico Bestia estaba dormido, se había convertido en gato y estaba acomodado en el asiento del copiloto y Starfire estaba dormida extendida en los asientos traseros.

-Hey, Bestita-dijo el metálico mientras lo movía.

-Cinco minutitos más mamá-dijo mientras volvía a su forma humana.

-Despierta-el moreno lo sacudió aun más-ya llegamos, ve a dormir a tu habitación.

-Viejo, ya me espantaste el sueño, como quieres que vuelva a dormir- se estaba quedando dormido.

-Se que lo lograras, ahora baja del auto-así lo hizo y cual zombi llego hasta la puerta del Garaje, pero se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo, resignado el metálico bajo del auto, al menos podía hacer que Chico Bestia se moviera un poco, pero con Star, la cosa era un poco diferente, recordaba la vez que se quedo dormida cuando buscan a Billy tuvieron que llevarla cargada hasta la torre, tomo a la chica en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, como pudo se acomodo a Star en un brazo y cargó como costal a Chico Bestia para poder tomas bien a la chica y entrar de una buena vez a la torre, cuando por fin llegó a la sala encontró otra escena diferente a la que había dejado, toda la sala estaba llena de papeles en el piso en la computadora, la pantalla aun proyectaba el perfil de sangre, en la cocina un par de tazas sucias, pero so no era lo que lo había sorprendido, sino, que en el sillón estaba Robin dormido o eso parecía era difícil de saber por su antifaz y en sus brazos la hechicera que hacía lo mismo usando al chico de almohada, quería tomar una foto para recordar el momento, pero tenía los brazos ocupados, tendría que ser en otra ocasión.

-Hey Rob-le dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Mmm-apenas se movió.

-Robin despierta-dijo más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa Cyborg?-dijo aun algo dormido.

-Lo mismo digo

-¿Qué?-se movió recordando que tenia a su ahora novia dormida.

-Vamos ayúdame a llevarlos-él pelinegro asintió, se incorporó cargando con cuidado de no despertar a la chica oscura gradeciendo que Starfire no viera esa escena.

-¿Tuvieron suerte?-él metálico asintió.

-Encontramos algo que Kid flash dejó para Raven antes de desaparecer-él pelinegro asintió algo preocupado, la chica en sus brazos se movió un poco.

-Será mejor dejarlos antes de hablar, nos vemos en él pasillo-él metálico asintió y ambos atravesaron la puerta y se perdieron en el pasillo de las habitaciones, Cyborg entró al cuarto de chico Bestia y en un rápido movimiento lo dejó en su cama, lo cobijo con una mano, sosteniente con la otra a Starfire, para salir y dirigirse a la rosada habitación de la chica.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro tecleaba con una mano el panel de seguridad para acceder a la habitación de la oscura, la puerta se abrió dejándolo pasar, entró a la oscura habitación es esperando unos segundos a que sus ojos se adaptaran, cerró la puerta detrás de él, caminó con la chica en brazos y la recostó delicadamente en la cama y la cubrió con las cobijas hasta el hombro, beso suavemente su mejilla y se retiró del cuarto.

Fuera de él ya estaba Cyborg con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien Chico Maravilla ¿que significa esto?-el pelinegro se sintió atrapado y le indicó que caminaran, no quería despertar a Raven.

-Se lo dije

-Bien por ti-dijo el metálico aun con su expresión sería-¿y que pasó?-el pelinegro solo sonrío mientras se detenía al final del pasillo-que gusto Robin-dijo con una amplia sonrisa, pero de inmediato una mueca sombríamente seria-pero te lo advierto, le haces algo a esa chica tu vida será una fría y cruel existencia- Robin tenía una gotita en la cabeza-jajaja debiste ver tu cara- se reía divertido, mientras el petirrojo lo veía con cara de pocos amigos, el metálico dejo de reír- es enserio y nada de besos hasta la segunda cita-le acusaba con un dedo.

-Ok- apenas pudo decir el pelinegro, era mejor ocultar lo que había pasado ya no sabía si bromeaba o no.

-Pero ya enserió viejo, encontramos cosas extrañas, primero fuimos al primer punto donde estuvo en la ciudad, era la antigua escuela de Sangre…-así continuó su relato hasta llegar el pequeño libro que ahora tenía en su posesión, el joven maravilla asintió-pero no le veo sentido viejo, solo es un libro viejo escrito en latín.

-Cuando estuviste en la escuela de Sangre el leyó todo de ti ¿cierto?-el metálico asintió-bueno Raven tiene la teoría de que también robo la tecnología de tus anillos y por eso no pudimos ver a Jinx como ella.

-¡Ese zángano¹! Que nunca tiene sus propias ideas-dijo exasperado sacudiendo los brazos por enzima de su cabeza.

-Eso no es todo, por lo que sabemos, puede estar combinando su magia con tu tecnología haciéndose más peligroso.

-Viejo creo que reabrió su escuela, pero no se donde, algo así menciono Gizmo-el pelinegro asintió.

-Investigaremos después de dormir todos estamos cansados y eso no nos ayudará a buscar a Sangre ni lo que esta haciendo con los titanes, lo único que tenemos ahora es ese libro, esperemos a que Raven despierte, tal vez ella encuentre las respuestas más fácilmente.

Ambos fueron a sus habitaciones apenas faltaba poco más de una hora para que el sol saliera de nuevo, después de eso, en cuanto supieran con certeza a que se enfrentaban, estaban dispuestos a jugarse el todo por el todo.

….

**Con Sangre:**

Estaba lo ahora era su oficina, observando el desastre, que había provocado la pelea de Jinx y los titanes que ahí estuvieron. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante Abeja-ella entro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Señor los titanes…

-Lo se mi Abejita, buscan al chico pelirrojo, lastima que se nos uniera, ya no tienen nada que buscar.

-Señor los hombres esperan ordenes.

-Lo se mi Abeja, sabes siempre fuiste mi mejor estudiante, que bueno que regresaste y por ello te recompensaré, tú dirigirás a lo hombres, quién mejor para hacerlo y ahí gobernaras hasta que yo llegue y una ambas ciudades.

-Gracias señor.

-Bueno andando, ciudad acero no se dictará sola, vete que tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Con permiso- salió animadamente.

Sangre presionó un botón en un teléfono instalado en su escritorio.

-Tráiganmelo.

-Si señor-se escuchó del otro lado.

-A y manden más hombres a ciudad gótica, van a hacer falta.

…..

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo, las aves por fin juntas, para los que les pueda haber quedado la duda de por que Cyborg llamó zángano a Sangre les dejo la explicación:**

**¹****Macho de la abeja, de mayor tamaño que las hembras infértiles y carente de aguijón. Vive sólo para el apareamiento, no trabajando en las labores de recolección de alimento ni cuidado de las larvas; Por extensión, persona inútil y holgazana. Hombre holgazán que se sustenta de lo ajeno.**

**Gracias a:**

**ZeinDarkuzss: Hola, antes que otra cosa, lo siento, eso me pasa por no revisar bien los perfiles para saludar como se debe, mis más sinceras disculpas. Las aves por fin ya están justas, que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, gracias por leer, hasta luego, un abrazo.**

**Bjlauri: Hola chica, gracias por leer, bueno fue algo diferente a lo que esperabas, creo o al menos algo, :D me dije a mi misma, ¿por que Sangre se detendría solo queriendo a un titán Este pudiendo tener los cinco? Y bueno esto salió. Si, con este fic mi reto era que fuera sorpresivo e inesperado, creo que no va tan mal. Aprovechando las vacaciones estoy teniendo más tiempo para escribir y por lo tanto puedo subir las actualizaciones más pronto, que si no, bien me iría si pudiera subir una capitulo al mes, pero por suerte para todos se inventaron las vacaciones XD. Ojala se arregle pronto en verdad, si no habría problemas, ni siquiera podrías ponerte Bjlauri de nuevo, no lo quiero ni pensar, de por si recuerdo mi trauma cuando hice mi cuenta, iba a poner como original GothicRaven, pero bueno ya esta siendo utilizado y después de mil recortes, quedo en goticrae, en fin y creo que sería el problema más pequeño de todos, pff, esperemos que se arregle pronto, cuídate, hasta luego, un abrazo.**

**Krizthal: Hola, gracias por leer, genial quiero leer tu fic, ojalá lo subas pronto, ya le estaré dando el visto bueno, ojala te guste este capi, hasta luego, un abrazo.**

**Animma: Si, yo tampoco le entiendo bien a todas las actualizaciones que le han estado haciendo a la pagina, pero gracias por los reviews, bueno aquí esta ya el capi, todo el maligno plan de Sangre esta apunto de ser revelado, ojala te guste hasta pronto, un abrazo.**


	18. AVISO

**Aviso a todos mis queridos lectores:**

**Debido a causas de salud debo partir de dónde me encuentro ahora, si no fuera grave créanme que desde mi cama seguiría escribiendo, pero aun no me han dado un diagnostico, solo siguen mandándome más estudios y lo peor (al menos eso creo yo) es que hay una alta posibilidad de que el problema sea cardiaco, en fin, debo acudir al medico en otro lado, no estoy segura de poder escribir o de tener conexión a internet desde el lugar en el que me encontraré, por lo que tengo que hacer una pausa a este fic y al inició que ya tenía planeado de otros dos más, hasta nuevo aviso, les pido me disculpen por favor, les subiría lo que llevó del capitulo 18, pero me temó que esta inconcluso por lo cual no tendría el efecto que yo deseo, pero, en cuanto pueda y tenga en mis manos la posibilidad de seguir escribiendo les prometo que no repararé en nada para escribir.**

**Hasta entonces, mis mejores deseos Goticrae.**


End file.
